Life's Epochs
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: When the woman who cares for his youngest daughter leaves Munchkinland, Frexspar Thropp must hire a new governess. The woman who replaces her will bring forth an epoch in the lives of his entire family, for better or for worse. Musicalverse. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **Life's Epochs**

 **By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

 **AN. Here we are, my first non-Fiyeraba multichapter fanfiction- and not only that, a multichapter fanfiction with** _ **Frex**_ **of all people as a main character. What?! I know, I know.**

 **But I had this idea over a year ago for this universe and how it would affect Elphaba's character. Naturally, I had to set it up properly, I didn't want to merely cram it in as a backstory in a prologue or first chapter. 19 chapters later, here we are.**

 **I know Frex isn't most people's favourite character (or anyone's… is Frex anyone's favourite character?) but I hope you guys give this a chance!**

 **Chapter 1**

Frex opened the front door quietly, and shut it behind him with a weary sigh. He didn't turn on any lights but walked through the darkened house with no hesitation, making his way to the kitchen, which was lit.

The housekeeper, Nikita Braell sat at the kitchen table, knitting. She must have heard Frex's footsteps because she didn't look surprised to see him.

"You're back earlier than I expected, Governor. Did the bride and groom leave already?"

Frex nodded tiredly as he took a seat at the table opposite her. "Elcin has to report to the Quoxian Prime Minister in two days, so they wanted to get a start on the journey. Did-"

"Both girls ate, bathed and are fast asleep," Nikita reassured him.

"Any trouble?"

"Is Nessarose ever any trouble? I swear that child is an angel," Nikita smiled. "Elphaba spent most of the night in her room reading."

Frex nodded in acknowledgement as Nikita stood and gathered her things.

"Well, I'll take my leave, sir. No doubt you ate your fill at the wedding, but there's a piece of pie in the oven for you. Nessarose insisted on keeping it for you. She knows cherry is your favourite, sir."

Frex smiled faintly. "Thank you, Nikita. I appreciate you staying."

"It was my pleasure, sir. The girls are no trouble, and my boys are more than capable of looking after themselves. I've just been thinking that now all three will be away to Shiz in the fall, Oz knows I have nothing keeping me at home. Do you have more interviews tomorrow?"

"Five," Frex sighed. "I truly appreciate all your extra help until I find a replacement for Valeria. I didn't expect it to take this long."

"You're finding someone you trust to take care of your little girl, Governor. I wouldn't expect it to be an easy process," Nikita smiled and bid him goodnight.

Left alone, and despite the fact he had eaten plenty at the wedding, Frex fetched the slice of pie keeping warm in the oven. Nessarose was right, cherry was his favourite and Nikita's pie was about the best thing Frex had ever eaten. She was an excellent chef and housekeeper. She had been with them for twelve years, ever since Frex had become Governor. Melena had been so stubborn about relinquishing control of the kitchen to a stranger… despite growing up in a wealthy home with servants of her own, Melena loved to cook… _had_ loved to cook.

Frex sighed heavily, putting down his spoon and pushing the empty bowl away from him. It had been almost six years, but Frex still felt the loss of his beloved wife as though it were yesterday- and none too keenly than instances like tonight, at a wedding.

If Valeria hadn't cared for Nessarose since her birth, he wouldn't have gone. And now she was leaving, moving to Quox with her new husband who had just been appointed ambassador to Quox. He had only gotten the news a few weeks ago, which was why here it was, the night of the wedding and Frex had no replacement for her. Valeria had offered to stay until a replacement was found, and join Elcin in Quox later, but Frex hadn't wanted her to begin her marriage away from her husband.

It was not proving to be easy to replace Valeria. And whoever it was had to fit into their home and be comfortable with Nessarose. The five year old girl was still upset about Valeria leaving. She had known her all her life.

Thinking of his youngest daughter, Frex rinsed his bowl and fork and left them in the kitchen sink, before turning off the kitchen light and moving quietly down the hall. There was a soft light shining from Nessa's room, as per usual. She was still afraid of the dark.

When Frex peered into the room, as Nikita had told him, he found Nessa sleeping peacefully. She lay on her back, her hair fanned over the pillow, her arms holding her beloved teddy bear to her chest. Nessarose resembled her mother strongly, but never more than when she was sleeping. It made Frex's chest ache. Frex gently kissed his daughter's forehead and turned off the lamp but left the door ajar as he left the room- just in case.

He hated having Nessa's room so far away from his own, especially now the small room next to it that had been Valeria's was empty- what if she needed him in the middle of the night? But getting Nessa's wheelchair up and down the stairs each day was neither easy nor practical, and so when she had been old enough, she had been moved to one of the downstairs bedrooms. Frex wondered, not for the first time in recent days, if he should just sleep in his study until a replacement was found; and decided to think on it tomorrow. It was almost midnight, and he was tired and not looking forward to enduring more interviews tomorrow.

He went up the back staircase, and on his way down the hall to his own bedroom, he hesitated briefly before opening the door to the bedroom that roomed his eldest daughter. There was no light in this room save for moonlight, lit by the open window.

Elphaba, nine now, and still as green as the day she was born, lay curled in a tight ball beneath her covers, a book she must have been reading before going to sleep still held in her grasp, as tightly as her sister had held her teddy bear. Frex frowned slightly. Elphaba, it seemed, had always slept that way, curled up into herself tightly. Melena used to laugh that she thought she was still in the womb…

Frex shook his head and shut the door firmly but quietly. No. It would not do to dwell on the past. It hurt too much.

The Governor was up at seven am the next morning, as per usual for him, and he moved through his morning routine casually. He washed and dressed and came downstairs as the morning paper landed on the doorstep. Frex took it to his study and read it, Nikita bringing him a cup of freshly brewed coffee once she arrived and had prepared it. By half past seven, Frex was entering the kitchen for breakfast, just after his daughters had taken their places at the table.

"Morning, Daddy!" Nessa greeted him brightly.

Frex smiled and bent to kiss the top of her head. "Good morning, angel. Did you sleep well?"

Nessa nodded. "Yes, thank you. How was the wedding? Did Miss Valeria look beautiful?"

"She looked lovely," Frex reassured her, taking his seat. Then he glanced at his elder daughter, sitting opposite Nessarose's chair.

"Good morning, Elphaba."

"Good morning, Father," she replied quietly. "Are you doing more interviews today?"

"Yes."

"What should Nessa and I do?"

"Occupy yourselves quietly. Take care of your sister and don't disturb Nikita unless necessary. She's busy. Understood?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, Father."

They ate breakfast in relative silence after that, none of them but Nessa was much of a morning person. Finally, Frex excused both girls.

"Fabala, can we colour in?" Nessa asked her sister. It was her favourite pastime, and whilst Elphaba never really had the patience for it, she never refused her sister.

"Ok, Nessie."

Elphaba took hold of her sister's chair and wheeled her away as Frex took a fresh cup of coffee to his study to look over the applicants for the day before the interviews started.

At exactly nine fifteen, Nikita knocked on the study door.

"Miss Hew, the first applicant is here, sir."

"Thank you, Nikita. Please show her in," Frex ordered and rose to his feet.

Three o'clock found Frex wearily awaiting the last interviewee for the day, but not completely disgruntled. He thought he might have find someone for the job- Miss Boyana Coldore from Rush Margins had raised her sister's four children after her sister and husband had died; and now that they were all grown, she was looking for something else and had offered to come care for Nessarose. She had experience raising children and Frex thought she would do quite nicely.

However, he still felt obligated to interview the last applicant. Right on cue, Nikita appeared at the door.

"Miss Swift for you, sir."

At Frex's nod, Nikita ushered a blonde, hazel eyed woman into the study.

"Miss Swift."

"Annalie," she introduced herself, taking the offered hand. "Thank you for meeting me, Governor."

"Please, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Frex sat behind his desk and surveyed her application again. Twenty seven, from the Glikkus, a former librarian.

"What brings you to Munchkinland?"

The woman looked a little surprised that was his first question. "This job, hopefully," she said with a weak smile.

"You have family in Munchkinland?"

"No. My family's all from the Glikkus. My father's a carpenter… family business. My mother's a teacher, and my brother-"

"Works in the family business?" Frex finished, raising an eyebrow.

Annalie seemed to falter slightly. "Actually, he's a miner. The Emerald Mines."

Frex nodded and pushed on. "You went to Shiz University," he noted.

"Yes, sir. Majored in Linguification and graduated six years ago. I got the job in the library that fall."

"So, why did you apply for this job?"

Annalie paused thoughtfully. "I've been wanting to move on for a while now. This opportunity came up, and it seemed perfect."

Frex nodded and was silent for a long moment.

"Nessarose is five and a half years old," he said suddenly, sitting up straight in his chair and looking her directly in the eyes.

"She has been paralysed from the waist down since birth. She can mostly manage to manoeuvre the chair on her own, but it is easier when someone else assists her. The doctors call it 'incomplete paraplegia'… 'Anterior Cord Syndrome'. She has some sensation of pressure and joint sensation in her legs, but she cannot move them. She has control of her bowels, but she has no motor function in her legs. The doctors do not think she ever will. Nessarose also has a weak immune system. She often is in pain from cramps in her legs and she does daily exercises to keep her leg muscles from atrophying."

Annalie didn't know what to say to that, but couldn't keep her eyes from widening. The advertisement in the paper had simply called for a "aide and governess", it hadn't gone into specifics as to why.

"The woman who formerly held this position, has cared for Nessarose since her birth. Nessarose has grown very close to her, and it is important that she is comfortable with whoever takes her place."

"Of course," Annalie nodded.

"The main duties of the position are to assist Nessa with her day to day care. It's a live in position, so room and board are included in the salary. Other duties are helping her gain the skills to give her as much independence as possible, and to begin her studies in the fall, at least for now. She's too weak to attend regular school just yet."

Frex hesitated. "My other daughter, Elphaba…" He gave an odd sigh, as though he was reluctant to say anything.

"She's nine years old. And green."

Annalie startled. " _Green,_ sir?"

"She attends school in town, but will require checking that she completes her homework and keeps up with her studies. Elphaba is also responsible for keeping her own bedroom tidy and helping care for Nessarose where possible. Other than that, the only duties concerning Elphaba are too make sure she stays out of trouble. Do you have any questions?"

Annalie really wanted to know why- and how- a child became green, but thought perhaps this was not the best time to ask.

"Not that I can think of at the moment, Governor."

Frex went over a few more details- namely, salary and then asked one final question.

"Why exactly are you interested in this job, Miss Swift? You have no childcare experience, and no teaching experience."

It was a fair question, but Annalie still felt faintly slighted.

"I know I don't have any experience with children, but I've always liked them. I used to babysit and tutor since I was a teenager and all through Shiz. The truth is, Governor, I wanted to be a teacher after I graduated. Circumstances changed and I didn't get that chance, and I ended up at the library. But I would really like the chance to prove myself, sir."

Frex surveyed her, his gaze cool and hard.

"I'll let you know shortly when I've made my decision. Where can I reach you in town?"

"I'm staying at the inn in town until Wednesday."

"I'll contact you within the day," Frex promised.

Annalie thanked him, shook his hand again and left.

Frex resumed his seat and leaned back thoughtfully, picking up two applications- Boyana and Annalie's.

Miss Boyana remained the most qualified candidate, there was no doubt about that. But… there was something about Miss Annalie that intrigued Frex. Perhaps it was her nature… she was young and soft spoken, Nessarose might appeal to that more. Nessa was such a sensitive, tender-hearted little girl, she needed that.

On the other hand, Miss Boyana seemed as though she'd be more adept to keeping Elphaba in line and under control.

Frex mused over it for the rest of the day. Logic and all reason told him that this should be an easy decision. Yet there was a voice in his head that urged him to consider Annalie- a voice that sounded oddly like Melena. That night, Frex finally let himself reflect on the voice. Who would Melena have hired? That was an easy question. She would hire the person who would care most for her daughters, regardless of who was most qualified for the job. And that settled Frex's decision.

The next day, Frex sent a message down to the inn, asking Annalie to report to the Governor's mansion in an hour's time. She arrived promptly and Nikita once again showed her into the study. Frex got right to the point.

"Miss Swift, I'd like to offer you the position."

Annalie's face lit up. " _Really?_ Thank you, sir. I really appreciate the opportunity," she gushed.

"How soon can you start?" Frex asked, brushing off her gratitude.

"I return to the Glikkus today and I can be back by the end of the week," she said quickly.

Frex nodded slowly. "That will be suitable. I'd like you to meet the girls before you leave today."

Annalie nodded. "Sure."

Frex led her from the study and out into the back garden. Blinking against the bright sun, it took Annalie's eyes a moment to adjust. There were two girls sitting under a tree, one in a wheelchair and one sitting on the grass next to her, with green skin. The elder was reading to the younger, although she stopped as Frex and Annalie approached, slowly getting to her feet.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Miss Annalie Swift," Frex introduced them. "She's going to replace Miss Valeria."

Annalie smiled, studying the girls discreetly. Nessarose was very beautiful, as the rumours had said, with a sweet pale heart shaped face, brown eyes with flecks of gold and dark brown hair that flowed over her shoulders in soft waves. The chair she sat in made her appear even more petite than Annalie guessed she was. She smiled at Annalie politely, rather shyly.

Elphaba was a different story. She had the same eyes as her sister, although hers were larger than Nessa's. Her hair was long and black, tied back in a neat ponytail, and she was thin, not merely petite but bony. And as her father had said, she was green, almost shockingly so. She was watching Annalie with wary eyes.

"Hello girls," Annalie said. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Hello," Nessarose replied softly.

Annalie glanced at the book in Elphaba's hand. "What are you reading?"

Elphaba's grasp tightened on the book and she moved it behind her back, but Nessa answered.

"It's called _The Secret Garden._ Elphaba's reading it to me."

"Elphaba, I think Nessarose has had enough sun for today. Take her inside and get the both of you washed up for lunch," Frex ordered.

"Yes, Father," Elphaba nodded.

Annalie and Frex watched Elphaba push her sister's chair inside the house before Frex spoke again.

"You get used to the green."

Annalie nodded, not sure what else to say. Frex walked her back inside and saw her out.

"We'll expect you at the end of the week then," he said coolly.

"Yes, sir. I'll be back on Friday," Annalie promised. "And thank you again for the opportunity."

"I'm trusting you with my daughter's care, Miss Swift. I do not take that lightly."

"Annalie. Please call me Annalie," Annalie asked. It was too unnerving to imagine living in his house and being called "Miss Swift" all the time.

Frex gave a curt nod. "Miss Annalie. See you on Friday," he said before returning to the house and shutting the door behind him.

 **AN. Before I forget-**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and gave condolences on my one-shot** _ **The First Date**_ **for the closing of** _ **Wicked**_ **in Australia. It's a difficult time for everyone.**

 **It does help with the pain to know that Jemma Rix is going to be playing the role of Lucy in** _ **Jekyll and Hyde**_ **at the end of the year(!).**

 **Thank you to Maddy (AKA UltimateQueenofCliffies), Kelly and Julia (AKA Julia Caesar) for approving of this idea and title (not to mention the working title of** _ **The Nanny and the Beast of Music…**_ **because I was describing it as "** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **meets** _ **The Nanny**_ **meets** _ **The Sound of Music**_ **. Get it? I'm witty that way.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **AN. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter! And Frex Lover- I am _so_ fascinated by that. Can I ask why?**

 **Chapter 2**

As the carriage driver loaded the last of the luggage, Annalie turned to say goodbye to her parents.

Lilou Swift embraced her daughter tightly. "Write to us once you get settled," she said firmly. "Let us know how things are."

"I will," Annalie promised.

Her mother handed her a small wicker basket. "I packed you a few things in case you get hungry on the journey."

"Mom, the journey to Munchkinland is only six hours. How hungry do you think I'll be?" Annalie laughed, taking the basket and feeling the weight.

"Better safe than sorry," Lilou said briskly. "Be safe, darling."

"I will, Mom. I love you."

Her father, Pim, kissed her cheek warmly and helped her into the carriage.

"Are you sure you and Mom will be alright without me?" she asked softly when her mother was out of earshot.

"We'll be fine, Anna. Don't worry about us. Just make sure you write, hmm?"

"You and Mom could come visit me in Munchkinland?" Annalie suggested.

Pim smiled. "We'll see," he said vaguely.

He shut the carriage door for her and tapped the door twice, and the carriage moved off. Leaning out the window, Annalie watched as her parents and childhood home moved out of view.

She was torn about leaving her parents. This wasn't the first time she'd left home of course, she'd spent three years at Shiz and loved them. She'd spent the last year of her Linguification degree planning to move to the Vinkus with her long-time boyfriend. They'd had it all worked out. They were both going to teach, her Language and him Science. And then Annalie had gotten news that had changed everything. Her older brother, Tomaz, had been killed in a mine collapse in the Emerald Mines. Devastated, Annalie had returned home to Glikkus for the funeral.

Both her parents seemed to have aged twenty years overnight. Lilou could barely get out of bed in her grief, and Pim alternated between devastation and anger. The plan had always been for Tomaz to follow Pim into the family business, but Tomaz had no passion for carpentry and had followed his childhood friends into the mines. Tomaz and Pim had fought bitterly over that, and had only just begun to repair their relationship when Tomaz was killed.

And so Annalie had abandoned her plans of love and to live in the Vinkus, unwilling to leave her parents alone in the house. She had taken a job in the local library and there she had remained until now. She and her boyfriend, who had planned to spend the rest of their lives together, had not parted well. He had not understood her reasons for staying in the Glikkus, and she couldn't fathom his lack of understanding and empathy.

From what she understood, he was still in the Vinkus, teaching and married with a small son. It no longer hurt to think of what might have been… much.

Now, six years later, her parents were doing much better and encouraging her to get on with her own life. Annalie still missed her brother dreadfully, and the whole family still felt his loss painfully. Even now, Annalie rarely spoke of his death unless she had to. When facing what to do with her life, Annalie had thought about finally getting a teaching job, but had instead stumbled upon this job with the Governor.

It wasn't quite what she had been looking for, but she had thought this was a step in the right direction. At least for a year or two. And she was looking forward to the experience, this new chapter of her life- an epoch, as she had called them since she was a little girl and had read the term in her favourite book.

The journey from the mountain Glikkun town of Emelle to Colwen Grounds in Munchkinland passed relatively quickly. Early afternoon found the carriage pulling up to the white Governor's mansion that sat atop the hill.

With relief, Annalie opened the door and climbed out before the driver came to help her. Leaving the driver to unload the luggage, Annalie climbed the front steps and rang the bell. It was opened by the housekeeper, who smiled welcomingly.

"Miss Annalie, welcome. I trust your journey was good?"

"It was fine, thank you, Mrs Braell."

"Oh please, call me Nikita, even the Governor does. I'm sorry to say the Governor isn't here to meet you. He was called away to a budget meeting at city hall. The girls are here, however. Come in, come in. Riad will help the driver with your luggage."

"Riad?"

"The gardener, dearie," Nikita explained as she ushered Annalie into the house.

Annalie heard her call instructions out to Riad, but didn't hear the words, she was too busy taking in the foyer of the mansion. Although she had been to the house twice before now, she was looking around as though seeing it for the first time. It seemed larger somehow, and she was almost in awe of the grand staircase that sat front and centre in the foyer.

"I'll give you a quick tour, shall I? I don't want to leave the girls alone for too long," Nikita offered, drawing Annalie's attention back to the present.

The layout was not as overwhelming as Annalie had first thought, although Nikita really just pointed out rooms as they passed nearby. Her room was towards the back of the house near the back staircase, separated from Nessa's by a small bathroom they could both access. Upstairs was the Governor's suite, two spare rooms, a bathroom and at the end of the hall, Elphaba's room, although Nikita merely pointed out the door and didn't show her the room.

"Now, breakfast is at seven thirty precisely every weekday. The family always eat breakfast in the kitchen unless we have guests staying. You take your meals with the family, again, unless there's company. Riad only eats lunch here, and he doesn't work weekends. Lunch is at noon. If the Governor's home, we eat in the dining room but if it's just the girls, they eat in the kitchen. Dinner is at six thirty, always in the dining room. If there's company, the girls are expected to be dressed semi-formally. Nessarose's bed time is seven thirty, Elphaba's is eight thirty, but she usually reads until nine or so. Any questions so far?"

Annalie was too busy trying to keep track of all the information and the layout of the house to have questions.

"Where are the girls now?" she asked.

"Sitting at the kitchen table shelling peas for me," Nikita replied. "Would you like to see them first or freshen up?"

"I'll see the girls," Annalie decided.

Nikita nodded and led her to the kitchen.

"How are we doing girls?" she asked as they entered the room.

"Fine," Elphaba answered.

Both girls had a small bowl before them at the table into which they were shelling the peas, and the peas came from a larger bowl in between them.

"Fabala's done more than me," Nessa complained.

"I'm older," Elphaba pointed out.

"Girls, you both remember Miss Annalie, don't you?" Nikita cut in.

Nessarose nodded. "Hi, Miss Annalie," she said, still looking rather shy.

"Hi, Nessa. Or do you prefer Nessarose?"

"You can call me Nessa," the little girl answered timidly, and Annalie smiled at her warmly.

"Hello, Elphaba."

Elphaba took a moment to meet Annalie's eyes. "Hello."

The wariness and distrust in the girl's eyes stunned Annalie and she felt more than a little uncomfortable.

Annalie sat at the table and made small talk with the girls. Nessa, after answering a few questions about herself- when her birthday was and her favourite colour- got up the courage to ask Annalie a few questions about herself.

After a few minutes, Annalie excused herself to go unpack her things, and Nessa asked to go with her.

"Of course you can," Annalie agreed.

"Elphaba, do you want to come too?" Nessa asked her sister.

"I want to finish shelling the peas," Elphaba answered, not looking up.

Annalie glanced at Nikita uncertainly, who nodded, before she grasped the handles of Nessa's chair and headed out of the kitchen.

Nessa watched mostly in silence as Annalie unpacked her things. The room was small, yet still a reasonable size and very comfortable. It was connected to Nessarose's room by a small bathroom, and as she put a few select toiletries in a cupboard, Annalie could see into the girl's bedroom.

"Your room is beautiful, Nessa," she complimented her. "Did you decorate it yourself?"

Nessa nodded with a smile. "Daddy let me decorate it for my birthday last year. Miss Valeria helped me pick all the colours and the furniture and everything."

It was decorated in shades of dusty rose, with a high bed piled with pillows that looked as though it would swallow Nessa whole. A small table sat at the foot of the bed, set out with a toy tea set and a giant stuffed rabbit sitting on one of the chairs. All the furniture was beautiful and was exquisitely carved, it was a room fit for a princess.

"You did an excellent job. Tell me about your rabbit. What's his name?"

Once Frex returned home from his meeting, he took Annalie into his study and told her everything about the households daily routine she would have to know. Of course, some of it Nikita had already told her, but Annalie listened carefully just the same.

It seemed as though she would be spending most of her time on the ground floor, which relieved her somewhat. Unless she was going upstairs to see Elphaba in her room, Annalie had no reason to go upstairs, which made the large house seem less daunting. She could easily acquaint herself with the layout of the ground floor.

She spent the rest of the afternoon with Nessarose, trying to get to know the little girl better. Annalie got the feeling that once Nessa knew her better and wasn't so shy, they'd get along fine. At the moment she seemed content to spend time with Annalie and would answer any questions she asked, but didn't offer much conversation of her own. Elphaba was trickier to figure out, and Annalie wondered if the green child intended to avoid her unless absolutely impossible. Worse, Annalie felt a little relieved at that idea. She couldn't work out how to act around her and she was worried she was staring at the odd coloured skin.

At her first meal in the Governor's house, Annalie wasn't really sure where to sit at the table, until Nessa shyly pointed her to the seat next to the space where her wheelchair was placed. Frex sat at the head of the table and Elphaba sat opposite Nessarose. It felt very strange to be sitting with the family to eat when Nikita didn't. It was a very quiet meal. The food was excellent, but other than perhaps "pass the salt" no one really spoke. Despite all the information she had been given, Annalie found herself with more questions than answers. And this was only her first night.

The minute the last person had finished eating their dessert, Elphaba looked to her father.

"May I be excused, Father?"

Frex nodded. "Clear the table first and then you may go."

Elphaba immediately got up and went to work. Frex pushed back his chair and left the room, leaving Annalie and Nessa alone at the table. Annalie glanced at the clock. It was only seven o'clock, still half an hour until Nessarose had to go to bed.

"Well, Nessa, what do you usually do before bed?"

Nessa shrugged shyly. "I don't know. Depends. Have a bath?"

Annalie nodded. She'd already decided the best thing to do was stick to Nessa's routine. "Ok, then."

Nessa had her bath and then changed into her nightgown and Annalie dried and braided her hair for her. And then Nessa wheeled herself to her father's study to say goodnight to him. When she returned to her room, Elphaba was behind her.

"Elphaba's going to read a little more of _The Secret Garden_ to me," Nessa explained.

"Alright," Annalie nodded. "Let's get you into bed and comfy first, shall we?"

Once Nessa was settled in bed, Annalie retreated to her own room but left the adjoining door open slightly. The sound of Elphaba reading to her sister carried through the bathroom and Annalie marvelled at the difference she could hear. She had yet to see Elphaba this open and relaxed as she sounded now, and she simply sat in the chair that was in the corner of her room and listened. Elphaba was a very good reader for her age.

She read a few pages and then her voice stopped. There was a soft murmur of voices that Annalie couldn't make out, and then came the sounds of someone leaving the room. Tiptoeing quietly through the bathroom and peering into the room, she saw Nessa's eyes were already closed. Annalie smiled softly and gently closed both the doors in the bathroom. As she turned, Annalie jumped slightly to see Elphaba in the doorway.

"Elphaba!" she gasped quietly.

"You need to make sure that Nessa's lamp stays on until she's really asleep," Elphaba told her bluntly. "She's afraid of the dark."

"I won't turn it off until just before I go to sleep," Annalie promised.

Elphaba nodded, looking satisfied and then left the room without another word. Annalie was a little puzzled, but didn't push it. She followed Elphaba out of her room and watched the girl head up the back stairs, most likely to her room. Rather uncertainly, Annalie walked through the house.

Frex's study door was closed, but she guessed from the light shining under the door that the Governor was within. The dining room was empty and pristine and the whole house appeared silent and empty and Annalie wasn't sure what to do with herself. She felt almost as though she was trespassing, and was about to be caught out and reprimanded.

Eventually, she went back to her room and read until it was nine o'clock. Then she headed upstairs to make sure Elphaba's light was off. As she headed up the back stairs in the dark, there was a light that shone from Elphaba's door. The third step from the top creaked loudly, and by the time Annalie reached the landing, the light had abruptly gone out. Annalie hesitated in the darkness of the hall. Should she still go in?

It seemed to be a very clear 'Stay Away' sign, if Annalie had ever seen one. Ultimately, she returned to her room and pulled out a paper and pen from the desk in the room, beginning to write a letter to her parents.

" _Dear Mom, Dad a-"_

Annalie dropped her pen as though shocked, unable to stop a faint wince from crossing her face. She had started to write "and Tomaz". Annalie let out a breath slowly. She hadn't left home much in the last few years, Annalie didn't think she'd written a letter home since her Shiz days… no wonder she'd fallen into old habits.

" _Dear Mom and Dad,"_ she started again on a fresh sheet of paper, lest her parents realise what she'd almost done.

" _I'm here in Munchkinland and all settled in. It's been an interesting start, although it has only been a few hours._

 _Nessarose is very sweet, although very shy. I think once she knows me better we'll get along fine though. Her sister, though, is a different story. Elphaba doesn't come across as shy, more… wary. I almost don't believe she's only nine years old, there's a look in her eyes that makes her look older._

 _I'm not sure what it is… Nessarose doesn't have it. But even if Elphaba hasn't really said more than five words to me at a time tonight, she's been civil- I can't really call it polite- and I don't get the feeling she's going to disobey me or fight me on things. Which is odd, because the Governor gave me the impression she's a difficult child. Perhaps after a few days she'll turn and reveal herself to be a holy horror, but I just don't get that vibe from her._

 _The Governor is perfectly cordial and welcoming. Not warm, but I sense that's just his way. Maybe Elphaba is simply her father's daughter._

 _Nikita, the housekeeper, took me under her wing somewhat once I arrived this afternoon. She's very nice, probably a bit younger than you guys. She's married and has three boys, all of whom are at Shiz. She showed me around when I got here, and she was the one giving me the first idea of how life in the Governor's mansion works._

 _The Governor himself had been called away to a budget meeting, so he wasn't there to meet me himself. It's a small staff- just Nikita and me; Pip, the driver and stable boy; and Riad, the gardener. I am the only staff member who eats meals with the family (unless they have company, apparently)._

 _It feels slightly odd, and there's the usual awkwardness of trying to get comfortable in an unfamiliar place. It sort of reminds me of when I started Shiz, and my room was on the same floor as all the older students who already knew where everything was and how everything worked. But it didn't take me long to settle into Shiz, and I imagine it'll be the same here, especially once I get into the routine._

 _I get a day off a week, the weekday of my choice, because Nikita doesn't work weekends. I'm thinking I'll take Wednesdays at this point. I'm not sure if it must be the same day each week, but I assume it would be easiest for everyone if it was, and Wednesday seemed like a good day to choose._

 _Tomorrow, the work really starts. I didn't do much tonight, merely helped Nessa a little before she got into bed. Nikita is going to teach me how to do the exercises Nessa requires for her legs, and from then on I'll be on my own._

 _Once I'm more settled and I have more information, I'll write again._

 _The journey was fine, it went much quicker than I expected._

 _Sending you all my love,_

 _Annalie."_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **Chapter 3**

One night in August, the Mayor of Munchkin City and his wife came to dine at Colwen Grounds; so Annalie ate her dinner in the kitchen, making small talk with Nikita as the housekeeper ran things from the kitchen and helped out where she can.

In the month that she'd been living in the Governor's household, this was the first time that the Governor had had company for dinner. Annalie liked the opportunity to talk with Nikita, they often spoke during the day, but they rarely had a chance to really talk. Annalie spent most of her time with Nessarose, which left little time for private conversations and Nikita was usually gone by the time Annalie had finished putting Nessa to bed. Annalie knew by now that Nikita hung around to clean the kitchen and then went home to have a late dinner with her husband, which was why Annalie was eating alone.

"So, it's been a month now, hasn't it?" Nikita asked, as though she was reading Annalie's thoughts. Dessert had just been served and Nikita was working on cleaning the kitchen, with Annalie's assistance.

"It'll be a month tomorrow," Annalie nodded.

"And how is it all going? Nessa's certainly come along very well," the older woman said approvingly.

Annalie smiled. Nessa had certainly blossomed in the past few weeks, now she happily chattered to Annalie about anything and everything.

"She was just so shy in the beginning," Annalie mused. "I hoped once she got to know me better she'd change, but I never expected this," she laughed.

"Oh, Nessa will talk your ear off if she's comfortable around you," Nikita agreed warmly. "But I suppose that's true for most children."

"I do worry about her though… she doesn't really get the chance to interact with other children much, does she?"

"She is very shy and quiet with other children," Nikita agreed. "I'm hopeful the Governor will let her go to school with other children once she's older," Nikita said. "I will grant you that she has a bit of a weak immune system and her chair makes things difficult, but I don't think she's as fragile as the Governor thinks she is."

"Then why-?"

Nikita sighed, cutting Annalie off, but not unkindly. "Oh, my dear. It's a long story."

"Does it have anything to do with why Elphaba?" Annalie guessed.

Nikita paused briefly. "How is it going with her?" she asked, not answering the question.

Annalie frowned. "I don't know really," she admitted. "She talks to me a little more than she used to, but it's nothing substantial. Trying to make conversation with her is like pulling teeth, and I've never met a child with… with so many walls up around her."

The other woman nodded knowingly. "I know… but you have to understand… what do you think of her skin?"

"Her skin?" Annalie repeated in confusion. "Well… I guess I've gotten used to it now," she said. "Why? Does that have anything to do with it?"

Nikita sighed again, and then slowly nodded to herself. "Oh, I don't know if it's my place… but I've been here the longest and you're most likely to hear the truth from me, I suppose. I'd hate for you to hear some rumour in town, and Oz knows there's plenty of them."

Annalie was unashamedly intrigued.

"Did much news ever make it to the Glikkus from Munchkinland? About the family?"

Annalie frowned slightly. "Well… no. I don't think so. Emelle's a pretty small town, mostly miners and trades. Besides, around the time Nessa was born, we had… some family issues. We weren't really in the mindset to keep up with gossip."

"What about when Elphaba was born?"

"When was-"

"April of 1914."

Annalie thought back. "I would have been finishing school and applying to Shiz. I'm sure we heard when the Governor's wife died, but I don't recall any details of the story."

Nikita nodded slightly and took a seat at the kitchen table, gesturing for Annalie to sit down too.

"I first came here when the Governor took office," she began. "He and Melena had only been married for a year."

"What was she like?" Annalie asked curiously. She hadn't even seen a photo of the Governor's late wife, there were none on display throughout the house. Nessa never spoke about her mother, but Annalie supposed she wouldn't have any memories of her anyway. She at least knew that Melena had died in childbirth with Nessa. Annalie supposed Elphaba might remember, but if she wouldn't talk to Annalie about anything more than the weather, her hopes weren't high of getting information out of her about her mother.

"Melena? Very pretty, very much like Nessarose. She was only twenty-three when they got married, two years younger than the Governor. She was from a well-off family in Gilikin, and it took her a while to get used to Munchkinland. I don't suppose it helped that the Governor spent the first few years in office travelling a lot, and she was left alone. I was there, of course, but back then I had three children under eight and not a lot of time to socialise."

"And then she got pregnant with Elphaba?" Annalie prodded.

"Yes, two years after they were married. I never really knew if she was happy about it… it wasn't until after Elphaba was born we grew closer. I don't know if she didn't want children, or if she felt the timing was off… but at any rate, the Governor was over the moon when he found out. He doted on her the entire pregnancy," Nikita recalled wistfully. "I'd never seen him so happy, and I don't think I have since. He was ecstatic… right up until the very moment that little girl came into the world, green as a frog."

"It must have been a shock," Annalie said lamely.

"He wouldn't look at her for weeks," Nikita confided quietly. "I think she was almost three months old before he even held her."

Annalie couldn't help but gape at her. Three months before he'd even held his own daughter?

"And- and Melena?"

"Loved her from the beginning," Nikita reassured her. "She was green, but she was still her daughter. And from what I understand skin colour aside, Elphaba has a close resemblance to Melena's mother, who died shortly after Melena found she was pregnant. They were very close."

"Did the Governor…"

"He eventually… made his peace with her skin," Nikita said carefully. "Outwardly at least, for Melena. Elphaba was such a peculiar baby. She rarely cried, was very quiet. Very observant… and then of course, there was her magic."

" _Magic?!"_

"She can't control it, but it mostly shows when she's emotional. The first time it happened, she was about eighteen months. Melena wasn't home and Elphaba was calling for her… the child blew her bedroom door clean off the hinges."

Annalie was startled. Surely someone should have mentioned this to her before she took the job?

"The Governor tries to pretend it doesn't exist," Nikita said, once again reading her mind. "It only happens rarely, dear, and it's _always_ accidental."

"Does she have lessons to control it?"

Nikita smiled. "The thing about finding a solution is that you first have to admit the problem exists."

Annalie wasn't sure how to respond to that, so Nikita continued.

"It was quite a sensation in town, a green child being born, and to the Governor no less. Although I'm not sure why it's more horrendible than if they'd been a normal family. There were all sorts of stories flying around, that it was contagious, or because of a curse… awful things. People were afraid of her- a little baby! Although, I wish I could say things have changed," she sighed sadly.

"And she knows it too, mind you. She's a bright child, that one."

"Is that why she's so guarded?" Annalie asked.

"It's a large part of it," Nikita nodded. "If you're not treated with kindness, why expect any?"

That made sense, and Annalie for the first time, felt sympathy for Elphaba. She hadn't really given it much thought until now.

"What about Nessarose?"

Nikita winced faintly. "Well, when Melena fell pregnant with Nessa, they were worried that the same thing might happen. The Governor consulted a few people, although I'm not sure who… anyway, someone said that chewing milk flowers would ensure the baby was born…"

"Normal?" Annalie finished tentatively.

"They made Melena dreadfully ill from the beginning, but the Governor was determined. But they made Melena go into pre-term labour at six months. They couldn't stop it and Melena lost too much blood in the delivery. She only saw Nessa for a moment, long enough to name her."

Nikita sighed heavily before continuing. "They weren't sure Nessa would even live in the beginning. It was a few days before she pulled through, and then they said she'd never be able to walk. Her little legs were all tangled when she came out… the midwife knew immediately something was wrong."

Annalie couldn't even fathom what that must have been like.

"Does Elphaba remember her mother?"

Nikita looked thoughtful. "A little, I think. She was three and a half when this all happened. A few flashes, more the _sense_ of her, I think? She doesn't talk about her much anyway."

She suddenly leaned across the table towards Annalie. "Now, much of this is the worst kept secret in Munchkinland," she said. "But I'm trusting you not to go spreading the details."

Annalie nodded immediately. There couldn't be more, could there?

"I'm sure you've noticed the difference between how the Governor treats the two girls."

Annalie nodded. She had noticed Frex was a lot warmer and more affectionate towards Nessarose than Elphaba. You couldn't help but notice.

"I thought that was just a personality thing… that Nessarose was just more affectionate than Elphaba…"

"I don't know whether Elphaba remembers receiving enough affection to know if she's an affectionate person or not," Nikita said bluntly. "The Governor hasn't touched that child more than he has to in the last six years."

Annalie's eyes widened.

"You have to understand how grief-stricken he was when Melena died- not that it's an excuse," Nikita added hastily. "But he _adored_ his wife. And then to lose her, and to perhaps lose Nessa and then her legs… he simply couldn't deal with Elphaba. She didn't understand where her mother had gone and about the baby, she couldn't. I moved in for a few weeks to care for Elphaba. Once we knew Nessa would pull through and Melena's funeral was over, I found Miss Valeria to come and care for the girls."

"And the Governor?"

"I think he blamed himself. I think he still does. But he doesn't want to blame himself… so he puts the blame on Elphaba instead."

"And _that's_ not a secret?" Annalie exclaimed in disbelief.

"No. Elphaba knows it too, and what's worse, I think she believes it," Nikita said sadly. "I think that's why she dotes on Nessarose so. Although, she _was_ always excited about being a big sister from the moment Melena told her… even if she _did_ want a baby brother," she chuckled and Annalie smiled faintly.

"That explains a lot," she mused thoughtfully. "Do you have any advice on how to get her to… like me?"

"Oh, she does like you," Nikita reassured her, much to her confusion. "Trust me, you would know if she didn't. And I think the reason she does, is because you're good to Nessa. She's _very_ protective of her sister," she warned, not that Annalie hadn't picked up on that already.

"But she doesn't trust you. Now, don't take it personally, dear. I think the only people she trusts are Nessarose and me. She _never_ trusted Valeria. But Valeria always treated her differently, and made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be near her skin."

"The poor thing," murmured Annalie. "Does she have any friends? She seems to spend all her time either with Nessarose, or on her own."

"Children can be cruel," Nikita said gravely, which Annalie took as a no. "Although my youngest son, Ottah,gets along very well with her."

"Really? How did that happen?" Annalie asked, admittedly surprised.

"Well, I used to bring him to work sometimes when he was younger- if he was too sick for school or something. He was about the same age Elphaba is now when she was born and he was always rather intrigued by Elphaba being green, rather than being afraid of her. He's quite protective of her actually, almost like a big brother. It's very sweet, he's a good boy. He's nineteen now, leaving to start Shiz in a fortnight."

Annalie smiled. She hadn't gotten to meet Nikita's sons yet, but it was clear Nikita was very proud of them all.

"Why do you stay?" she asked uncertainly, wondering if she was crossing a line.

Nikita didn't look offended. "I stay for the girls. Miss Valeria never had the time for Elphaba and she needed someone. And, I know it may like seem that way, and I can admit that he's not the best father- to Elphaba. But he is to Nessa. And he's a good Governor, a good employer, and a good man."

Annalie was sceptical, but she figured Nikita knew Frex better than she did. She'd have to take the housekeeper's word for it.

"Perhaps as she gets older… get her out of Munchkinland?" Annalie suggested. "Go to Shiz, or the Emerald City? Things might be easier for her then."

"I think her father's plans for her don't involve getting out of Munchkinland," Nikita replied. Off Annalie's puzzled frown, she explained.

"He hasn't said anything explicitly to me, but I rather get the impression that his eventual plan is for Elphaba to take our places."

It took Annalie a moment to understand. "You mean care for her sister?"

Nikita nodded. "And run the household," she confirmed. "And unfortunately, I see his reasoning. He wouldn't have to pay her a salary, and there's no guarantee anyone would employ her. I can't think of any business in Munchkinland where Elphaba would be interested in working and would give her a chance and not judge her by her skin. What's to say any other province would be different?"

"It sounds like it's a punishment," Annalie blurted. "Like because he blames her for Nessa's disability and Melena's death, he's going to make Nessarose her responsibility for the rest of her life."

"I don't think you're wrong," Nikita agreed dejectedly and then the bell for the dining room rang on the kitchen wall and she went to answer it, leaving Annalie alone to reflect on everything she had just heard.

From her interview to when she had first arrived, Frex had made it sound as though she was to care for Nessa until she was old enough and able enough to have a relatively independent life. But now, she knew. She was there until _Elphaba_ was old enough and able enough to take over her sister's care; in addition to doing Nikita's job of running the household? That was no future for a child, no matter her skin colour.

Annalie jumped slightly as Nikita re-entered the room.

"They're finished with dinner," the housekeeper said, her arms carrying a tray of empty dessert bowls. "The adults are moving to the living room for coffee. You can go collect the girls now."

Annalie jumped up from her seat. "Thank you."

She headed towards the dining room and found Elphaba just pushing Nessa's chair towards the doorway.

"How was dinner girls?" she greeted them.

"It was fine," Nessa answered her.

"You look tired, Miss Nessa," Annalie observed.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I am a little."

"Bath and bed?"

Nessa nodded without objection.

"Elphaba, what are you going to do?" Annalie asked her.

"I'm going upstairs," Elphaba responded quietly.

"You're not going to read to me tonight?" Nessa asked dejectedly.

"You'd be asleep before I finish a page," Elphaba admonished her with a small smile. "I'll read extra tomorrow night, ok?"

"Ok," Nessa agreed.

Elphaba bent down and kissed her sister's cheek. "Night, Nessie."

"Goodnight, Fabala."

Annalie went through Nessa's bedtime routine, still mulling over her conversation with Nikita.

So much now made sense, and Annalie was surprised by how much her thinking had changed towards Elphaba. Until now, she had been puzzled by the girl's odd behaviour- the way she isolated herself and how she seemed so much older than ten. Now, Annalie suspected she had been forced to grow up fast. It also explained why she was so protective of Nessarose and doted on her so.

Maybe, Annalie mused, as she left Nessa's room, maybe she should be changing her tactics when it came to Elphaba. She'd been waiting until Elphaba felt comfortable to come to her, not wanting to push. But maybe she should begin pushing. It didn't sound as though Elphaba was ever going to trust her if Annalie didn't make the first move.

At nine o'clock, Annalie headed up the stairs to Elphaba's room. And then she paused, and lifted her skirts to carefully step over the step that creaked. She held her breath when she got to the landing and paused, but the light did not go off as per usual.

Annalie braced herself, and then gently tapped on the door. She didn't wait for a response before slowly opening the door.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba was staring at the door with wide eyes, her book open on her lap as she sat up in bed. She looked surprised to see Annalie standing there.

Annalie tried to appear as though it were normal.

"It's nine o'clock," she said nonchalantly, letting her eyes drift around the room. She hadn't ever seen inside before. It was much smaller than Nessa's and very little furniture or decorations. Before, Annalie would have said that the two rooms matched the personality of their occupant. Now, however, she suspected it wasn't entirely the case.

Elphaba picked up a bookmark from her nightstand and slid it into her book to mark her page before resting the book on her nightstand and sliding deeper under her covers in one motion, one green hand slipping out to turn off her lamp.

"Goodnight," Annalie said, her tone light.

Just before she shut the door, a small voice reached her ears out of the darkness.

"Goodnight."

Annalie smiled softly as she headed back downstairs to her own room. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **Chapter 4**

At the beginning of September, Elphaba started fifth grade at the local school. Annalie had been wary of how it would go, just from everything Nikita had said about how Munchkins treated her. But Elphaba returned home that afternoon looking calm.

"How was your first day, Fabala?" Nikita asked her as she entered the kitchen where Nikita, Annalie and Nessarose were baking cookies.

"Fine," Elphaba replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Who's your teacher?" Nikita prodded.

"Miss Fairchild."

Nikita nodded approvingly and Annalie shot her a questioning glance. "Ismene Fairchild," Nikita explained. "Nice young woman, probably about your age. She's only been teaching a few years. She's the daughter of the librarian in town. Do you like her, Elphaba?"

Elphaba shrugged, taking an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.

"I guess."

That was pretty much a "yes" in Elphaba-speak, Annalie was learning.

"Do you have any homework?" Annalie asked.

"It's only the first day," Elphaba reminded her pointedly.

Annalie raised her eyebrow slightly.

"No," Elphaba elaborated, with a faint sigh. "But I have these permission slips that Father needs to sign."

She pulled out a few slips of paper from her bag which she handed to Annalie.

"I'll get your father to sign them before tomorrow morning," Annalie promised.

"Because I don't have homework, can I walk down to the library?" Elphaba asked. "My books are due back today, and I want to get some more."

"You can get four books and you have to be back in an hour," Annalie nodded.

Elphaba nodded and jumped up.

"Put your bag in your room first," Annalie called as she made to move. Elphaba grabbed her leather backpack and hurried from the kitchen.

It hadn't been a dramatic change in the past few weeks, but Annalie had been able to get more than a few sentences out of Elphaba now. More if Nikita or Nessarose was in the room.

Annalie looked at the permission slips Elphaba had handed her and raised an eyebrow, exhaling sharply. Nikita looked at her in confusion and Annalie handed her the papers over the head of a blissfully oblivious Nessa, who was happily decorating cookies. Nikita's own eyebrows rose ever so slightly and Annalie nodded knowingly.

"Nessa, why don't you go ask Elphaba before she leaves to get you a book or two?" Annalie suggested quickly. "Tell her it won't count as part of her four."

"OK," Nessa agreed and wheeled herself away.

"Aren't they too young to be studying sexual education this year?" Annalie hissed once Nessa was out of earshot.

Nikita frowned. "Well… I don't know. Now that I think about it, I think my boys were about the same age when _they_ learned about it… maybe a grade older. And from memory, I think it's less about sex and more about puberty... the general idea. I think the actual _details_ of how babies are made comes in the next year or two."

"I get the note about _that_ ," Annalie allowed. "Why do they need the parents' permission for religious history?"

"Political correctness," Nikita said knowingly. "Just covering all bases."

"The Governor will sign them, won't he?"

"Oh, I assume so. But Elphaba won't be happy about the religious part- even if it's just the historical aspect."

"Why?"

"She's an atheist," Nikita said matter of factly.

"She's _nine_. Does she even know what that means?"

"She does."

"But the Governor and Nessa are Unionists… when did Elphaba-?"

"When she was six. Just announced one morning at breakfast that she didn't believe in the Unnamed God. She hasn't budged on the matter since."

Annalie stared at the notes again, mulling over her thoughts. "Elphaba's almost about that age… for the talk, isn't she?"

"The talk? _Oh,_ the _Talk!"_ Nikita said with realisation.

"It's just… if they're going to be learning about this stuff at school, wouldn't it be better if she didn't hear it for the first time at school? I mean, if she has questions…"

"I see your point," Nikita mused. "I got lucky. Having three boys meant my husband handled _that_ particular aspect."

"But… is it _my_ place to have that talk with her?" Annalie asked, a little horrified at the idea.

"I would imagine it would fall to you or me," Nikita nodded. "I can't see the Governor doing it. But tell him anyway, it'll be his decision."

"Me? You've been here longer… you know him better…"

"Elphaba's under your charge," Nikita reminded her, and Annalie sighed reluctantly.

"Is he in his study still?"

"Should be. He had no meeting this afternoon."

Annalie made a face, and left the kitchen with the notes, heading for the Governor's study. She knocked on the door, and entered when bidden.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, sir."

"No. What is it, Miss Annalie?"

"Elphaba came home from school with these permission notes that need your signature. Just to get your approval on certain… things they're going to be studying this year."

Frex put down his pen and held out his hand, and Annalie handed them to him.

"Is she doing her homework?"

"She doesn't have any. Too early in the year, I think. She's gone to the library."

"And Nessa?"

"Helping Nikita and I bake cookies."

Frex skimmed the top note- the religion one, and signed it without hesitation. When he read the second one, he frowned. Annalie took that as her moment.

"Um, Governor… Elphaba's at the age where it wouldn't be… inappropriate for her to be given some information. She's going to be learning about these things at school soon, but I think it would be better she knows at least some things beforehand."

"Things?" Frex asked, sounding perplexed.

"Um, well. Puberty?" Annalie said, feeling her face grow hot.

An odd expression crossed Frex's face, a look that Annalie couldn't only describe as horror. "Oh."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted-"

Frex cleared his throat and signed the second note, handing them back to her. "I think it would be best if you handled it, Miss Annalie."

Annalie wasn't surprised, but her heart still sunk slightly. "Of course. Thank you, sir."

It was eventually decided that Nikita and Annalie would talk to Elphaba together. Once the girl got back from the library, they settled Nessa in her room with a book and requested Elphaba come into the kitchen under the pretext of getting her to help prepare dinner.

"What are we having for dinner, Nikita?" Elphaba asked the housekeeper as she sat on a stool at the kitchen bench and dropped her bag of books at her feet with a thud.

"What books did you get from the library?" Annalie asked her, admittedly stalling.

"Books for school," Elphaba answered.

Nikita frowned slightly. "What books?"

Elphaba reached down and grabbed the bag, pulling books out for them to see.

Nikita looked at the titles, sighed and looked at Annalie as though they should have expected this.

" _Sex, Puberty and all that stuff: A Guide to growing up; My body, myself for Girls;_ and _It's not the stork."_

"We're going to be learning about it at school this year. I wanted a head start," Elphaba explained.

"Did you find these by yourself?" Annalie asked her.

"No, I asked Mrs Fairchild to pick good ones for me. I'm not sure if these _are_ good ones, they might be a little babyish, but it's all I could do," she shrugged casually.

Annalie was flabbergasted. Would this child ever stop surprising her?

"This is actually what we wanted to talk to you about," Nikita told Elphaba.

She frowned. "I thought I was here to help with dinner?"

"We're multitasking," Annalie replied.

"Oh. Can't I just help with dinner and read my books?" Elphaba asked.

Nikita and Annalie exchanged a glance.

"If you'd prefer," Nikita agreed.

"But if you have _any_ questions, you can always come and ask us," Annalie added hastily.

Elphaba nodded. "OK. Do you still need my help?" she asked Nikita.

"No thank you, dearie. You can go read, if you'd like. But don't show those books to Nessa," she warned. "She's too young for it."

Elphaba agreed and left the room.

"I didn't expect that to be so easy," Annalie breathed in relief.

"Don't be too relieved," Nikita warmed with a smile. "Nessarose won't be that easy when her time comes."

"That's at _least_ three years away," Annalie said, unable to keep the thankful note out of her voice that it was so far away. "I may not even still be here then."

Nikita chuckled and returned to preparing dinner.

Late that night, Annalie headed upstairs to Elphaba's room. She no longer had to skip the creaky stair and Elphaba no longer had the deer in headlights expression in her eyes when she came to the door.

"It's nine o'clock."

Elphaba nodded. "I know. Um, Annalie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Annalie paused and then stepped into the room. "Of course. About your book?"

"Kind of," Elphaba said slowly.

Annalie shut the door behind her and sat on the end of the bed, hoping that she could answer whatever questions Elphaba had properly. "What is it?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven," Annalie answered readily. It wasn't the question she had been expecting.

"Do you want to have children?"

Annalie hadn't been expecting that question either. "Oh. Well… I don't know. Maybe one or two, I think."

"Does that mean you're going to get married and leave like Miss Valeria did? Why aren't you married?"

Annalie let out a breath, wondering what to say. She didn't want to say nothing, if Elphaba was reaching out, she wanted to take it.

"I almost got married once," she confided. "I was with someone who I loved very much and that was our plan, to get married."

"Why didn't you?"

"Things changed," Annalie said with a sad smile. "Sometimes life doesn't work out the way you planned."

"What happened to the person you were going to marry?"

"He's married to someone else now."

Elphaba looked thoughtful.

"Does that answer your question?" Annalie asked her.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, come on, it's sleep time. You've got those signed permission slips in your school bag?"

"Yes. Goodnight, Annalie."

"Goodnight, Elphaba."

Feeling like a cup of tea, Annalie headed downstairs to the kitchen, but was surprised to find Frex in there as she entered. Usually by now he was still locked in his study.

"Hello, Governor," she greeted him.

"Miss Annalie. Have you had a chance yet to speak to Elphaba?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," Annalie nodded.

"It went well?"

"I think so," she said, lighting the stove to heat the kettle.

"Good, good," he muttered, sounding a little distracted.

Annalie said nothing as she bustled around making tea. She wasn't entirely sure how to act around the Governor. He was her employer, but had welcomed her into his home and trusted her with the care of his children. He was polite, but could never be described as warm. And then there was the matter of what Annalie knew from Nikita, and every time she saw him hug Nessa or give her a gift, whilst almost ignoring Elphaba; she had to bite her tongue. It wasn't her place to say anything, but it made her feel very uneasy.

"How is Nessarose getting along?"

"She's fine. No trouble at all," Annalie reassured them. "Neither of them are, they're both lovely girls, Governor."

"And you've settled in?"

"Yes, sir."

Frex nodded. "Well, if you need anything, my door is always open."

"Thank you, Governor," Annalie replied and he left the room.

Once she had her cup of tea, Annalie settled down in bed with a letter from her parents that had arrived this morning and she had not yet had the chance to read it.

It was full of news from Emelle and Annalie felt a small pang of homesickness and as she scanned her parents' words. She'd been doing very well so far, she hadn't really had any moments of feeling homesick, although she did miss her parents. She was still hoping they would come down to Munchkinland for Lurlinemas, but her parents weren't committing to any holiday plans just yet.

Annalie really wanted them to meet the girls. After all, her letters were full of stories about them. Her father didn't really like travelling long distance, but Annalie was sure she could convince her mother, who would leave Pim with no choice but to agree.

Lurlinemas was three months away still, however. Anything could happen between now and then.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **AN. So, sorry this is later than usual- I slept in til noon, so I'm still catching up!**

 **Also a warning that the next update may be late. I'm going to a marathon of the first 4 _Harry Potter_ films at the cinema tomorrow night- starting at 9pm. I'll try and update on Sunday, but if I'm too tired to function, the update may be late. **

**Chapter 5**

The front door slammed loudly, echoing through the mansion. Then there came the sound of running feet on the stairs and another door slammed shut, more quietly than the last.

Everyone seemed to converge in the foyer at once to find the source of the noise- Frex from his study, Annalie and Nessa from the living room, and Nikita from the laundry room.

"What's happened?" Annalie asked in alarm, not really directing her question to anyone in particular.

" _Elphaba!"_ Frex called angrily. " _Get down here!"_

There was no reply or even a sound from upstairs.

" _Elphaba!"_

"I'll go up and talk to her," Annalie offered.

Frex was positively fuming. "No, Miss Annalie. She needs to do as she is asked, not have her every whim catered to."

"Sir, she must be upset," Nikita broke in swiftly. "Elphaba knows better than to slam the front door. It might be better if Miss Annalie goes up to see if anything is wrong."

Reluctantly, Frex stiffly agreed and Annalie hurried up the stairs.

"Elphaba?" she said gently, opening the door.

Elphaba was lying on her bed with her back to the door, curled up in a ball and her shoulders were shaking with sobs. That worried Annalie immediately, she'd never seen Elphaba cry before.

"Elphaba?" she said again, moving over to the bed. "Sweetheart, what's happened?"

Elphaba shook her head and said nothing, crying harder.

"Elphaba, are you hurt?" Annalie asked sharply, trying to spot any sign of injury.

She could see nothing, and Elphaba shook her head in denial, which reassured Annalie a little.

"Elphaba, come on. Talk to me, please?"

Annalie gently rubbed Elphaba's back, saying nothing. She didn't know what to say. Maybe Nikita could get Elphaba to say what had upset her so much. Right now, she just wanted to calm Elphaba down. At long last, Elphaba's tears subsided. Annalie just waited.

"I'm not going back," Elphaba whispered.

"Back? Back where?" Annalie asked.

"School," the little girl breathed in a sob.

"School? Sweetheart, you _love_ school. Why wouldn't you go back?"

Elphaba shook her head and said nothing. Annalie was at a loss.

"Sweetie, sit up," she said gently. "Come on."

Reluctantly, Elphaba did so, sniffling quietly. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Did something happen at school today?"

Elphaba hesitated and then shook her head. "No."

Annalie wasn't sure if she believed her or not. "You know, if something _did_ happen, you can tell me," she said.

"Nothing happened," Elphaba insisted. "I'm just not going back."

She said it as a statement. It wasn't a request. Annalie wasn't sure what to say.

"I'd like to be alone now, please," Elphaba said stiffly.

Unsure what else to do, Annalie rose and left the room. When she came back downstairs, Frex had gone, but Nikita was still there.

"She wouldn't tell me anything," Annalie said helplessly. "She says she's not going back to school, but says nothing happened."

Nikita's brow furrowed. "Hmm."

"You might be able to get more out of her," Annalie said. "I'm wondering if I should run down to the school and see her teacher?"

"It can't hurt," Nikita agreed. "Nessarose is with the Governor, so now's a good time."

"Nessa's with her father?"

"She asked him to read to her," Nikita explained.

The housekeeper headed upstairs as Annalie left for the school, thinking. She'd noticed a few times now that Nessa had conveniently asked her father for something when Elphaba had been in danger of getting in trouble by Frex. Annalie couldn't work out whether Nessa was doing it intentionally to cover for her sister, or whether she just took any opportunity to spend time with her father. Frex doted on Nessa and favoured her over Elphaba, that was becoming obvious the longer Annalie spent in the house, but he still seemed to spend the majority of his time in his study, working.

The school was only a few minutes' walk down the road, and Annalie just hoped that Ismene Fairchild would still be there. Luck was on her side, however, and Annalie arrived just as the teacher left the schoolhouse.

"Excuse me, Miss Fairchild?"

The woman looked around in surprise as Annalie hurried up to her. "Miss Fairchild, I'm Annalie Swift, I'm Elphaba's… Governess."

Annalie supposed that was the best way to describe her role, although she still wasn't sure. Nessa, yes. Her role in regards to Elphaba was always slightly murkier.

"Oh, yes! Miss Swift! It's nice to meet you," the teacher said, shaking her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to talk to you for a moment about Elphaba, if that's ok. You're obviously on your way home, but it's quite important."

The woman nodded and immediately unlocked the door she had just locked. "Of course. Come on in."

The two women stepped inside the schoolhouse and took a seat.

"What can I do for you, Miss Swift?"

"Annalie, please. Elphaba's come home from school this afternoon, and she's very upset. She won't say why, but we were wondering if something had happened at school today that might be the reason?"

Miss Fairchild looked surprised. "No. No, nothing happened today. At least, not that I saw," she allowed. "There's always a chance something happened when I had my back turned, or at lunch time. But, no I didn't notice anything."

She paused, and then sighed. "Miss Annalie, may I be frank?"

Annalie nodded, slightly worried.

"Elphaba is no trouble at all," Miss Fairchild began, reassuring her. "She works well and she's very bright. But… she has no friends."

Annalie hadn't totally unexpected that. "Is that because of her or her classmates?"

"Maybe both. The other children certainly don't try to talk to her or make an effort-"

"Because of her skin?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Miss Fairchild admitted. "I've already intercepted a few notes being passed around in class about her, and I'm trying to squash any issues as they arise… but Elphaba also keeps to herself. She makes no effort to try and involve herself with the other kids. Not that I can blame her," she added.

"I'm sorry Elphaba is upset, but I honestly… I don't know what might have happened to bring it on. I could ask around on Monday, but if something _is_ going on-"

Annalie nodded. "It might make it worse," she sighed. She decided not to bring up Elphaba's refusal to return on Monday.

"I can promise you that I'll watch more carefully from now on, and if I see or hear anything, I'll notify the Governor, and I'll deal with it immediately," the other woman promised.

"Thank you, Miss Fairchild."

"Ismene, please."

"Miss Ismene. Although, it might be best if you notify me instead of Governor Thropp. He's so busy," Annalie said. Plus, she didn't know if the Governor would honestly care if Elphaba _was_ having troubles at school.

With no more answers than she had had previously, Annalie thanked Ismene and returned to the mansion, hoping Elphaba had confided in Nikita. The answer to that, was no.

"Elphaba told me the same thing she told you," Nikita said, after Annalie had told her what the teacher had said. "Nothing happened, but she's not going back."

"She _has_ to go back, though… doesn't she?" Annalie asked.

"I think she should go back," Nikita said matter-of-factly.

At Annalie's surprised glance, the housekeeper sighed and explained. "I know she's upset. But if she's not going to tell us what's going on, and Ismene is going to watch out for her; I don't see any reason to pull her out of school. What other choice do we have?"

"I could home school her, like Nessa?" Annalie suggested.

"I don't think the Governor will agree to that."

"Well… I have to ask," Annalie said stubbornly.

"Are you doing this because you think she should be pulled out of school, or because you want her to like you?" Nikita asked knowingly.

Annalie faltered. "She's finally starting to open up to me, I don't want her to think that I'm not… supporting her? I don't know. But if she's _this_ upset, I want to at least try."

With that in mind, Annalie went to find the Governor.

He was in the living room, reading to Nessa.

"Excuse me, sir. Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Frex looked up at her and then turned to Nessa. "I'll try and read some more later, Nessa."

"It's ok, Daddy," Nessa smiled. "Fabala might read me some tonight before I go to sleep."

Frex smiled and kissed the top of her head before leading Annalie to his study.

"Yes, Miss Annalie? Is this about Elphaba?"

"Yes," Annalie said. "Sir, she's very upset and from what Nikita and I can make out, something has happened at school today."

"What happened?"

"She won't say," Annalie said tentatively. "Sir, she's saying that she doesn't want to go back to school."

Frex's face was blank. "Why?"

"She won't say. Sir, I've never seen her this upset. And I was thinking that it wouldn't hurt to maybe-"

"No," Frex interrupted. "She'll go to school on Monday, as usual."

"But, Governor-"

"Nothing will be solved by pulling her out of school," Frex said severely. "And it can't be that serious if she won't say what it is, and if there _is_ a problem, I trust her teacher is capable of handling it. I hope you reprimanded her about slamming doors."

Annalie paused. "Oh. That. Um, well, you see, she was-"

"Father?"

Annalie and Frex both turned to the door at the small voice. Elphaba was standing there, her eyes red and swollen and her voice was slightly hoarse from crying.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I slammed the door. I was upset and it was an accident. I won't do it again," she said primly.

Frex regarded her closely for a moment.

"You're forgiven. Is your homework done?"

"Yes."

"Go amuse your sister until dinner," Frex told her. Elphaba nodded and left the room quietly.

Annalie looked after her before turning back to Frex. "Governor, I _am_ worried about her."

"If something is bothering her, Elphaba can either take care of it herself, or tell her teacher," Frex said calmly. "Is there anything else, Miss Annalie?"

"No," Annalie said quietly. "Thank you, sir."

Elphaba never spoke much at dinner as a rule, but she was absolutely silent that night. Annalie didn't see her again after she left the table until she went upstairs to say goodnight.

"Elphaba? Are you feeling any better?"

Elphaba shrugged. She was already bunched up under her covers.

"Just get some sleep. Things will look different in the morning," Annalie said gently.

Elphaba regarded her closely.

"Is something the matter?" Annalie asked in confusion.

"You called me 'sweetheart'."

Annalie thought back, and finally nodded. "This afternoon? I did. You were upset. Is that ok?"

Elphaba hesitated. "I think my mom used to call me that," she said finally.

Annalie entered the room and sat carefully on the bed.

"Is that ok?" she said again.

She wasn't surprised that Elphaba seemed to be giving that careful consideration.

"I guess," she finally said.

Annalie couldn't help but smile. She leaned over and kissed the top of Elphaba's head. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Annalie and Nessa spent most of the weekend trying to cheer Elphaba up. Annalie was admittedly dreading having to tell Elphaba that she had to go back to school on Monday. But on Sunday night when she came upstairs to tell her that dinner was ready, Annalie found Elphaba sitting at her desk, writing something.

"Elphaba, what are you doing?"

"Checking my homework before school tomorrow."

Annalie let out a breath and sat on the bed, smoothing her skirt. "Checking your homework, huh? Does that mean you're going to school tomorrow?"

"Yep."

Annalie wondered if she'd heard what Frex had said, or if she'd come to this decision on her own.

"Elphaba-"

"Is dinner ready? What are we having?"

Annalie sighed, but had to smile faintly at the wary look on Elphaba's face. Annalie could cook a few basic meals, but it wasn't her strong point. And it hadn't taken long of Annalie cooking meals on weekends before that was made apparent.

"I made hamburgers. Come on."

Sometimes Annalie wondered what she was doing, and her mother had hinted at the same thing in her letters. She was letting a nine year old girl control their relationship. And if the nine year old in question had been anyone but Elphaba, Annalie would have agreed that it was ridiculous. But she needed to gain her trust, and Annalie couldn't explain even to her mother why she felt it was so important to do so.

" _Elphaba doesn't have_ _anyone_ _in her corner, Mom. Nikita and Nessarose are the only people she lets close to her, but Nessa's too young to really understand. And the Governor… he doesn't even try. I need her to know that she can count on me, too. But I can't push her, it has to be her call. She may only be nine, but… I think she's what Dad calls "an old soul". If you ever come to Munchkinland, I hope you get to meet her and you'll see what I mean."_

Annalie just hoped that Elphaba having to return to school didn't count as a failure on that count.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **AN. So I managed to update. Yes, I survived! 4 movies, 9 pm to 7.15 am the next morning. I got home at 8 am, had a little nap and here we are. I've never been so tired in my life, but it was fun.** **Being in a room of about 400 Potterheads watching the movies together, half the cinema reciting different lines along with the characters. So worth the lack of sleep.**

 **Chapter 6**

One evening in October, before she left for home, Nikita pulled Annalie aside.

"Tomorrow is Nessarose's birthday," she said in a low voice.

"I know, she's been telling me for weeks," Annalie replied with a slightly confused smile. Nikita looked too grave for this just to be about a birthday.

"It's not the easiest day for the Governor or Elphaba," she warned.

It took Annalie a moment to realise why and then she felt stupid for not thinking of it. " _Oh._ Melena."

"They put on a big show so they don't spoil the day for Nessa, but it's not easy for them."

"Is there something I should do? Or watch out for?" Annalie asked.

Nikita sighed. "They mostly both just get very quiet, but you can't predict these things. I felt I should warn you though."

"I'm glad you did, I can't believe I forgot about what this day meant."

She had forgotten, but now it was all she could think about. She found herself waking up at three o'clock the next morning and was unable to go back to sleep. Annalie wondered if Frex and Elphaba were doing the same thing- lying awake and dreading the day ahead. But whilst Annalie's dread came from nerves at not knowing what to expect, Elphaba and Frex would be thinking of this day six years ago. For the millionth time, Annalie wondered exactly how much Elphaba remembered of that day.

With some sense of trepidation, Annalie began her morning routine. It was a Saturday, which meant that Nikita wasn't working. This increased Annalie's nerves. If something _did_ happen, Annalie didn't have the housekeeper to rely on for advice, who knew the family so much better than she did.

Nessa was awake at seven o'clock, and was pulling herself into a sitting position as Annalie peeked into the room.

"Happy birthday!" Annalie greeted her brightly.

Nessa smiled, blushing faintly. "Thank you."

"Let's get you up and dressed shall we, birthday girl?"

When Nessa was dressed for the day, Annalie carefully pushed her wheelchair out of the room and into the living room, as requested by the birthday girl.

"We always do presents in here before breakfast on my birthday," Nessa explained.

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, Elphaba came downstairs and entered the room.

"Happy birthday, Nessa," she said quietly, hugging her tightly.

Nessa beamed happily. "Thank you."

Frex entered the room not long after, and lifted Nessa out of her chair and onto his knee as he sat on the lounge.

"Happy birthday, my precious little girl," he murmured, hugging her tightly. "I can't believe you're six years old already."

He looked lost for a moment, and then smiled warmly at her.

"Should we do presents or breakfast first?"

"Presents!" Nessa replied immediately.

"Are you sure? I think we should do breakfast first," he said, and it took Annalie a moment to realise he was teasing her.

It was unnerving to say the least, he always spoke warmer to Nessa than Elphaba, but she'd never heard him be this… _human._ Annalie wondered if this was part of the Governor's show for Nessa's birthday; or if this was his true character and simply the first time she'd seen it.

Nessa evidently saw it enough to recognise the tone anyway, because she wasn't fooled.

" _Daddy,"_ she replied, rolling her eyes in a way Annalie was sure that she had picked up from her big sister.

Frex chuckled. "Alright, precious."

His smile faded as he looked to Elphaba and nodded briefly. Elphaba obediently scampered out of the room and returned a moment later carrying a small pile of wrapped parcels.

They watched as Nessa opened and admired all her gifts, including some books, new clothes, a new doll with accessories and a little gardening set and books- which told Annalie Frex had given in to Nessa's pleas for a garden plot of her own in the back garden that she'd been asking for since Annalie had arrived.

After all the presents had been opened, Frex made waffles for breakfast, apparently another tradition for Nessa's birthday. Nessa ate four, whereas Elphaba barely managed to finish one. Frex ate nothing, but drank three cups of coffee.

"Daddy, can I wear my new dress to the pantomime today?" Nessa asked when they were finished. Frex had bought them tickets weeks ago, the moment it had been announced the show was coming to town and Nessarose had expressed an interest in going.

"Of course."

Nessa looked to her sister. "Fabala, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know yet," Elphaba shrugged.

"Can I help you pick something?"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile slightly. "If you want to."

After breakfast, Annalie carried Nessa upstairs so she could inspect her sister's closet.

"Are you excited to see the show today, girls?" Annalie asked when they were in Elphaba's room.

"Yes," Nessa beamed. "Are you, Annalie?"

"It sounds like it will be fun," Annalie nodded. "It's been a long time since I saw a pantomime. Elphaba? Are you excited?"

Elphaba glanced at Nessa for a moment before answering. "Yeah. It should be fun. Some kids in my class saw it last week and I heard them say it was really funny. I like the theatre."

Annalie perked up, as she always did when Elphaba mentioned an interest.

"Really? Do you go often?"

"No," Elphaba admitted. "I've only been to pantomimes, not a real show. But I like to read about it."

"I want to go to a ballet," Nessa said wistfully. "Ballerinas are really pretty."

"A ballet would be nice," Elphaba agreed. "When we're older, I'll take you, Nessie," she promised her sister, who beamed.

" _Really?!_ You promise?"

"Yeah. Like, when you turn eighteen for your birthday. I'll be twenty-one by then and I'll have money."

Nessa's eyes shone at the idea. "Ok," she said excitedly.

Annalie smiled, watching the two sisters interact.

"You should wear this dress, Fabala," Nessa pointed to a dark purple dress hanging in the closet and Elphaba agreed easily.

That afternoon, the four of them returned to the house. Nessa looked ready to fall asleep, but she was smiling contentedly. She'd loved the pantomime, and the cast had even sang 'Happy Birthday' to her after the show and given her their autographs taken a photo with them. Nessa had loved it, despite her shyness and it had been Elphaba who had hung back behind Annalie, trying to avoid being seen.

After the show, Frex had taken them for ice cream sundaes, at Nessa's request. By the time they returned home, Nessa was coming off her excitement and sugar high, and waning fast.

"How about a nap?" Annalie suggested gently.

There were a few people coming over for dinner, and Annalie didn't want Nessa falling asleep at her own birthday dinner.

"I don't need a nap!" Nessa protested. "I'm _six_ now, Annalie."

Elphaba interjected swiftly. "Why don't we go to your room and lie down, Nessie? And we can read one of your new books?"

Nessa paused thoughtfully. "OK," she agreed. "Can I pick the book?"

"Of course. It's your birthday."

Within twenty minutes of Elphaba reading, Nessa was asleep.

"You're very good to her," Annalie said gently, when Elphaba entered her room to tell her.

Elphaba blushed slightly and shrugged, absent-mindedly twisting the handle on Annalie's bedroom door.

"I like reading to her… your room looks much nicer than when Miss Valeria was living in it," she said, suddenly changing the subject.

Annalie smiled, looking around. "Thank you. What are you doing now? Where's your Father?"

Elphaba hesitated. "He's gone down to the cemetery."

Annalie nodded in understanding. "You didn't want to go with him?"

Elphaba stiffened. "No."

Annalie frowned slightly, but didn't push the matter. "What are you doing now?" she asked again.

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know. Probably just go read in my room until dinner. Are you cooking?"

"Yes. Nessa asked for pasta. We know I can make that at least without messing it up," she said and Elphaba couldn't hide a smile.

"You can hang out in here if you want?" Annalie offered.

Elphaba hesitated. "What are you doing?"

Annalie held up the material in her hands. "Just hemming the new dress I bought last week."

Elphaba looked curious. "You can sew?"

"Sure. My grandmother taught me when I was about your age. She taught me how to sew and knit. She tried to teach me weaving too, but I wasn't very good," she laughed.

Elphaba crept a step into the room.

"What do you make? Clothes?"

Annalie nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. I used to make dresses for my teddy bears," she laughed faintly.

She had brought only one of her stuffed animals to Munchkinland with her, a big white bear that had been a gift from Tomaz when she was born. Annalie had never been apart from the bear, named Nita, she had even gone to Shiz with her. Now, in her room at Colwen Grounds, Nitasat on the middle of her bed, propped up against her pillows.

"See?" she said, pointing to Nita on the bed.

It prompted Elphaba another three steps into the room to get a better look at the bear.

"Nessa would like that," she said thoughtfully. "She has heaps of stuffed animals. Maybe you could make some for her? Like for Lurlinemas or something?"

That gave Annalie an idea. "I could," she agreed. "Or… if you want, I could teach you to sew? And it could be _your_ Lurlinemas gift to Nessa?"

A spark of something that looked like excitement flashed across Elphaba's face for an instant, to be quickly replaced by hesitation.

"I don't know…"

"I think you'd be good at it," Annalie prodded gently. "And it's a good skill to have."

Elphaba perched herself on the very edge of the bed. "Is your grandmother still alive?"

"No, she died when I was a little older than you."

"Do you miss her?"

"Very much," Annalie replied softly, watching Elphaba carefully from the corner of her eye, putting the dress in her hands down.

"But it helped a little when my brother died."

That caught her attention. "Your brother died too?"

"Yes, a few years ago. It helped my parents and I a little to think that my grandmother is with him now… if that makes sense."

Elphaba nodded, staring at her feet.

"Elphaba? Are you ok, sweetheart?"

Elphaba nodded but didn't look at her.

Annalie got up and moved to sit next to Elphaba on the bed, placing an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Honey, you're allowed to be sad today. It's ok if you miss your mom," she said gently.

"I don't really remember her," Elphaba said quickly, but her voice quivered slightly.

"She was still your mom."

The distinct sound of the front door closing echoed through the house, and Elphaba jumped as though shocked, and leapt to her feet.

"I'm going upstairs," she said quickly, and hurried out of the room before Annalie could say a word.

Left alone, Annalie heaved a sigh. She had thought for a moment that perhaps Elphaba had been about to open up to her. And naturally, the moment there was the slightest interruption, Elphaba retreated.

Nikita and her husband had been invited for dinner that night, along with the Mayor, his wife and their two children, who were around Nessa's age. They were the closest things that Nessa had to friends.

When Nikita arrived, and despite Annalie's protests, came to help her in the kitchen with the pasta for dinner; Annalie told her about the brief conversation she'd managed to have with Elphaba.

"I wouldn't be discouraged," Nikita reassured her. "That's the closest to a mention of Melena as I've ever gotten from her."

Annalie didn't look convinced.

"You may not believe it, but I do think Elphaba trusts you. Or at least, is beginning to," Nikita said with a small smile. "I've been here as long as she remembers. Nessa is her sister. But you've been making an effort the past few months to get to know her. Elphaba recognises that and _that's_ why she trusts you. Just keep giving her chances to talk to you, make sure she knows the door is open. She'll open up."

Annalie nodded, smiling faintly.

The Mayor's children were eight and five. Years of attending Government functions meant that Nessa knew them well enough to not be so shy around them, and they weren't so wary of Elphaba as most children Annalie saw.

It was a pleasant meal. Annalie hadn't been sure if, given the occasion, this counted as company or not, but Nessa insisting that Annalie sit next to her relieved her of any doubts. Nikita had made a cake for Nessa, a vanilla sponge cake covered with white frosting and beautiful frosted roses; and afterwards the guests presented Nessa with more birthday gifts. No one spoke about Melena, but Annalie observed both the adults and Elphaba growing quieter and quieter as the night progressed, and knew that could be the only reason. Frex's face grew more pinched as the night went on and he was clearly struggling to keep up the cheery façade for Nessa's sake.

"What time exactly was Nessa born?" Annalie asked Nikita in a low voice when they were alone when dinner had ended.

Frex was putting Nessa to bed that night, Elphaba had disappeared upstairs and all other guests were gone, save for Nikita and her husband.

"About now," Nikita said, which proved Annalie correct.

"I'll clean up the kitchen before Akioand I go home. You should go check on Elphaba," the housekeeper continued softly.

Annalie agreed and headed upstairs to Elphaba's room with no hesitation. When she opened the door, Elphaba was sitting on the floor against her bed, a box at her feet.

"Can I come in?"

Elphaba nodded silently, and Annalie settled herself onto the floor beside her.

"What are you looking at?"

Elphaba looked up at her and slowly handed her the photo frame in her hands. And that was how Annalie got her first look at Melena Thropp. She was very beautiful, and the resemblance to Nessarose was very clear. But there was a lot of Elphaba in her too.

"You have her eyes," Annalie said softly.

The photo was of Melena and Frex's wedding day, and they were standing with two other people.

"These are your grandparents?"

"How'd you know?" Elphaba asked curiously.

Annalie smiled. "Because Nikita says you look just like your grandmother. And _this_ , gives me a good indication of how you're going to look in a few decades," she said, tapping the older woman standing next to Melena in the photo.

Elphaba looked at the photo again. "Except green," she said heavily.

Annalie smiled sadly.

"Do you remember anything about your mom?"

Elphaba hesitated, taking the photo back from her. "Not really… I remember the last time I spoke to her," she whispered.

Annalie paused. "You do?"

"I promised her I'd help her to take care of the baby."

Annalie let out a breath and drew her to her side.

"Well, you do an excellent job of that. She'd be very proud of you, sweetheart."

Elphaba shook her head faintly.

"No she wouldn't. It's my fault," she murmured.

Annalie's heart clenched. Nikita had told her Elphaba blamed herself for what happened to her mother and sister, but she hadn't wanted to believe that until now.

"Sweetheart, it was _not_ your fault," she said firmly. "It was an accident. Sometimes awful things like this just happen."

Elphaba shook her head again. "No. It's my fault. It's why Father hates me," she said and her voice abruptly choked with tears.

Annalie tightened her grip around Elphaba's shoulders as the little girl began to sniffle quietly.

Her heart broke for Elphaba as she cried quietly, and Annalie came to a decision. Regardless of whether it was her place or not, Annalie had to talk to Frex again about Elphaba. At least, she had to try.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **AN. Fae'sFlower- you will eventually find out why Elphaba didn't want to go back to school, yes. Well, sort of.**

 **Chapter 7**

Annalie waited a little while after Nessa's birthday to allow things to return to the status quo. And they did- for the next day or two, Frex was holed up in his study and retreated from all, even Nessarose. Elphaba went to school, whilst Annalie waited with bated breath lest she should come home in tears again. For the moment, however, everything seemed to be going smoothly.

As they neared closer to November, Annalie took her chance. One morning, as Nessa was working on some math exercises, she went across to Frex's study and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Annalie entered the room cautiously. "Excuse me, sir. Do you have a moment?"

Frex put down the papers he was reading and gestured for her to sit. "Of course. Is this about Nessarose?"

"No, sir. Nessa's doing very well."

Frex frowned slightly. "What's the project she was telling me about over breakfast? About a doll house?"

"Yes, sir. We're making one. To help study the structure of houses and that sort of thing," Annalie nodded. "But I actually wanted to talk to you about Elphaba."

"Problems at school?" Frex asked.

"Not that I've heard of, sir. She seems to be fine, and I'm keeping in regular touch with her teacher. Miss Fairchild says she's doing well and she's keeping an eye out in case there are any problems."

"So, what is the matter then, Miss Annalie?"

Annalie had been rehearsing this conversation in her head for days and she still had no idea how to actually go about it.

"Governor… Elphaba has spoken to me recently… about her mother."

Frex's face was like a mask, Annalie couldn't discern any emotion. Elphaba had a similar ability, but her father's was much more well practised.

"Oh?"

Annalie just went for it. "Sir, she seems to think that she is responsible for her mother's death."

Frex just stared at her.

"And well… given her age at the time and the circumstances around your wife's passing, I'm a little worried that she is carrying that blame around with her."

"What exactly are you suggesting, Miss Annalie?" Frex asked coldly.

Annalie fought not to cringe. "I'm just wondering if there is a way to reassure her. It can't be healthy for her to grow up thinking-"

"Miss Annalie, you are here to care for Nessarose and keep Elphaba out of trouble. Kindly do not overstep your authority and tell me how to raise my daughters," Frex said, his voice becoming even colder.

Annalie held her own. "That wasn't my intention, Governor. I'm only stating that I'm worried about Elphaba's mental and emotional health. She is nine years old, sir, and I don't think she's ever had the chance to _act_ like a nine year old. She has too much responsibility and weight on her shoulders already, and if we- if _you_ don't do something soon, it's only going to get worse as she gets older."

Frex's mask slipped for a brief moment and he looked old and weary for a second before his face became blank again.

"Your concern is noted, Miss Annalie. Thank you."

As always, the unspoken order to leave was clear in his voice, and as always, Annalie had no choice but to reluctantly obey. She returned to Nessa and her job, waiting for a moment where she could confess to Nikita what she had done.

"That was brave of you," Nikita said when she did. "I wish I'd done the same years ago."

Annalie had wondered why the housekeeper hadn't, but didn't want to ask. Nikita seemed to know she was thinking of it anyway.

"I've always been worried that if I pushed the matter too much, then I'd be fired and no one would be here to help Elphaba," she explained heavily. "So, I've kept quiet for the most part and just tried to help and support Elphaba as much as I could."

"I may have to adopt that strategy," Annalie said glumly. "I hate how she just accepts all of it."

Nikita smiled wryly. "Just wait until she hits puberty," she said wisely. "Somehow, I don't think she'll be so accepting then."

Annalie couldn't help but laugh.

So as much as she hated it, Annalie kept her mouth shut, but grew more watchful. As promised, she began to teach Elphaba how to sew and they would sit either in Elphaba's room, Annalie's room or the living room between the time Nessa went to bed and Elphaba's bedtime, working on the Lurlinemas present for Nessarose.

And Elphaba slowly let down more of her walls. She would talk to Annalie about books, and Annalie would make suggestions of what she might like.

Elphaba wasn't the only one Annalie was growing closer to either. She had discovered that Nessa had a growing interest in art and drawing, and Annalie was trying to encourage that. She had little knowledge of art herself and no skills in the area, but she- with Frex's approval- had hired a private art tutor for her. Annalie did have more knowledge on Nessa's other passion, gardening.

Nessa and Annalie had planted tulips and daffodil bulbs, which would bloom in the spring and Christmas roses, which would bloom throughout winter. Riad had set out a little garden bed for her close to the house, and sometimes the gardener would help them, especially as the weather grew colder which meant he had less work to do. Nessa had also wanted to plant vegetables, but Annalie had persuaded her to not take on too much at once.

It didn't snow in Munchkinland, but it did get cold. Annalie suspected it might have been the promise of no snow that ultimately convinced her parents to agree to come to Munchkinland for Lurlinemas. They were going to stay in the village inn, but Elphaba, to the surprise of all, had gone to her father when Annalie had mentioned it, and asked if Lilou and Pim could stay at Colwen Grounds in one of the spare rooms and join them for Lurlinemas. Frex had agreed, and Annalie had been beyond touched. She knew what it meant for Elphaba to have the idea, which would mean people she'd never met and who might have a problem with her skin staying in her house.

Just before Lurlinemas break, Elphaba came home from school the most excited Annalie had ever seen her.

"What's happened? Something at school?" Annalie asked.

"We had a spelling bee in class today and I won," Elphaba said with a smile.

"Well done!" Nikita told her.

"Did you get a prize?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. I got a certificate and a little box of chocolates. I'll share them with you," she offered.

Nessa beamed. "Ok! Do you want to play a board game?"

Elphaba agreed and the two girls settled down to play in Nessa's room.

"I guess I'll put her schoolbag away," Annalie said dryly to Nikita, picking up Elphaba's bag which had been left on the floor.

Nikita laughed. "This is my life when my boys are home. And I can't wait," she admitted.

Annalie smiled and took Elphaba's bag up to her room. While she was up there, she thought she might as well get out Elphaba's certificate and chocolates. The girls might want to eat them as an afternoon snack.

The certificate was tucked in amongst a pile of papers. Annalie glanced at them, and then looked again as something caught her eye. It was a comment in red ink from Ismene.

Annalie's eyes widened slightly as she read the paper more carefully. It was a two page story Elphaba had written, and not that Annalie was an expert, but she thought it was quite good. Obviously, her teacher agreed. She took it downstairs with her and showed Nikita what Ismene had written.

"What's it about?"

"Just a trip to the park," Annalie replied, skimming the short story again. "I didn't know she could write."

"Neither did I," Nikita admitted. "Although I guess with the amount she reads, I shouldn't be surprised."

Annalie laughed. "I don't know if that amounts to anything. I read a lot, Oz I was a _librarian,_ but I can't write anything more than a letter."

"True," Nikita acknowledged. "I suppose the two aren't mutually exclusive."

Annalie debated whether or not to mention the story to Elphaba, she was sure that if Elphaba wanted people to know, she would have mentioned it herself. But ultimately, she couldn't help herself and as she and Elphaba settled into the living room with their sewing that night, Annalie casually brought it up.

"So, when I got your certificate out of your bag this afternoon, I found something."

Elphaba looked up from the fabric in her hands with a frown. "What?"

"The story you wrote in class."

Elphaba blushed and lowered her eyes. "Oh."

"It's very good," Annalie said gently. "Do you like to write?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know. I guess. Sometimes."

Annalie nodded thoughtfully and left it at that, but kept the little bit of information filed away for future reference.

Lilou and Pim were due to arrive from Emelle two days after Elphaba began her Lurlinemas break. That was the day after Nikita's sons would return home from Shiz, much to Nikita's joy.

"Why didn't your sons just go to university here in Munchkinland?" Annalie asked Nikita the morning they would arrive.

"Well, my eldest, Hap, he followed his high school sweetheart there," Nikita explained. "And then he made it sound so thrillifying his brothers wanted to go there too. How did you end up at Shiz, instead of attending university in the Glikkus?"

"I applied everywhere," Annalie confessed. "And I won a scholarship to Shiz, so my parents pushed me to take it. Otherwise, they couldn't have afforded for me to go to university at all, I don't think."

Nikita and her husband weren't the only ones excited about their sons coming home for the holidays. Elphaba and Nessarose were very excited to see Nikita's youngest, Ottah, again. For the week prior to Lurlinemas, it seemed to be all they could talk about. Although Nikita had mentioned Ottah looked out for them, Annalie was still surprised just how close they seemed to be.

"Who do you think started Elphaba with all her obsession of reading?" Nikita had told Annalie.

Sure enough, at noon, a tall young man showed up at the back door with a warm hug for his mother and the girls, a colouring book for Nessa and a novel for Elphaba.

"Ottah, this is Miss Annalie, the girls' governess. Miss Annalie, this is my youngest Ottah," Nikita introduced them.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Annalie said with a smile. "I've heard so much about you and your brothers from your mother."

"Where _are_ your brothers? Not interested in seeing their mother, perhaps?" Nikita asked Ottah, raising an eyebrow at her son.

Ottah laughed. "Sorry, mom. I think they're off seeing friends. So, little Fabala. What have you been reading about while I've been gone?"

Elphaba shrugged as they sat down at the kitchen table for lunch. "All kinds of stuff. I just finished reading about mountains."

"For school?"

"Yeah."

"You missed it at the beginning of the semester when she was reading about puberty," Nikita told her son dryly.

" _Puberty?!"_

"We're going to learn about all that stuff this year. I wanted to get a head start," Elphaba said matter of factly.

Ottah grimaced. "I'd blocked those memories. _That_ was an uncomfortable lesson."

Over lunch, Elphaba asked Ottah more questions about Shiz than anyone, mostly about his classes and his teachers. She seemed fascinated by what he was learning in his Law degree and Annalie suspected that Elphaba's next library trip would produce any books on the subject she could find. Annalie herself was pleased to hear about teachers that had taught herself at Shiz who were still there, and she told a few of her favourite memories from her university days.

Annalie was very excited for her parents to arrive in Munchkinland, although she tried to write them every week, it wasn't the same as actually seeing them. But she knew Nessa was shy and Elphaba wary at the prospect of meeting them.

"Neither of you have anything to worry about," she reassured them as they waited for the carriage to arrive. "They know all about you both and can't wait to meet you. Ok?"

Elphaba and Nessa nodded, but they both hung back behind their father as Annalie greeted her parents as they stepped into the house.

"Governor Thropp, thank you for opening your home to us on the holidays," Pim said, shaking Frex's hand.

"Not at all, we're happy to have you," Frex said warmly. "I'd like to stay and offer you a tour of the house, but I'm afraid I'm late for a meeting. The last Assembly meeting of the year," he explained.

"We understand," Lilou said quickly. "I'm sure Annalie can show us around."

Annalie hurried forward to introduce Elphaba and Nessa to her parents as Frex left.

"Mom, Dad, this is Elphaba and Nessarose. Girls, these are my parents."

Annalie saw a glimmer of surprise flash across her parents faces for an instant when they saw Elphaba, and she braced herself, hoping her parents would react calmly. And that Elphaba hadn't seen it.

"Hello," Nessa said shyly.

"It's so nice to meet you girls," Lilou smiled. "Annalie's told us all about you both."

Nessa smiled faintly, but Elphaba looked rather cautious. Annalie had almost forgotten how guarded she could be.

Annalie showed her parents to a spare room and then gave them a tour of the house, as Elphaba and Nessa stayed in the living room and Nikita did laundry. Then her parents went sightseeing around town, whilst Annalie did Nessa's exercises with her. Pim asked Elphaba to play tour guide for him and Lilou and Elphaba hesitantly agreed.

It wasn't until both Nessa and Elphaba were in bed that Annalie got to be alone with her parents.

"Hi," she greeted them tiredly, entering the living room where they were sitting. "Is the Governor in his study?"

"Yes," Pim nodded and she sat down.

"So, how was your tour of Munchkin City?" Annalie asked her parents.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be," Pim said.

Annalie wasn't sure what to say to that. "And Elphaba?"

"I understand now what you mean about her being an 'old soul'," Lilou said solemnly. "She didn't say much for most of the tour. But she was very polite."

"She took us to the Hall of Fame," Pim said. "Then she perked right up. Was telling us all kinds of information about each bust."

Annalie smiled, feeling a little proud. "Apparently she did a school project on it last year. They had to pick someone in the Hall of Fame and write a presentation on what they did to make it in there. Elphaba reads a lot. And she remembers everything."

"I'd like to get them something both for Lurlinemas. What do they all like?"

Annalie shrugged lightly. "Elphaba loves reading, Nessa loves art and gardening. The Governor… I have no idea," she admitted. "I know he drinks scotch?"

"Shouldn't you know more about the man who employs you?" Pim asked, frowning.

"I take care of his daughters, Dad. I'm not here to know the Governor."

Pim and Lilou would be in Munchkinland for a week over Lurlinemas and just into the new year. Annalie was relishing to have this time with her parents, especially when the holidays were always a tough time of year for them all. Annalie was also happy they were able to get to know the girls.

"Nessarose is such a sweetheart," her mother gushed to her two days before Lurlinemas, as they were shopping in town. The girls were engaged in a Scrabble tournament with Pim and Ottah at the house- Elphaba and Ottah vs Pim and Nessarose.

"She is," Annalie agreed.

"Elphaba's greener than I expected from your letters."

" _Mom!"_ Annalie exclaimed, aghast.

"What?" Lilou said. "She's a nice little thing and very bright. I'm just saying, from your letters, I expected a paler shade of green."

Annalie didn't know what to say to that.

"I was worried about how you and Dad would react," she admitted, as they stopped for coffee.

Lilou looked surprised. "Why? We knew about her skin."

"So did I when I started," Annalie retorted. "It still took me a month to really be used to it," she cringed slightly. "I still feel horrendible that it was all I really saw, until I made the effort to get to know her."

"But you've made the effort," Lilou said gently. "That's the important thing. If we hadn't known before we arrived, I don't know how we would have reacted."

Annalie suspected she might have gone slightly overboard in her warnings to her parents before their arrival not to be alarmed by Elphaba's verdigris and to not treat her any different. But she couldn't be apologetic about that.

With Annalie's help, Lilou found something to give both Elphaba and Nessa for Lurlinemas and bought a little something for the Governor. Annalie had already sorted her presents for the girls, and couldn't wait to give them to them on Lurlinemas morning.

"Who won the Scrabble tournament?" Annalie asked when they returned to the house later that day.

"Elphaba and Ottah, of course," Pim answered easily, with a smile. "An old carpenter like me didn't stand a chance, even with Nessa's assistance."

"Where is Elphaba now?"

"Ottah took her and Nessa down to the library. It seems to be a regular thing."

"Elphaba goes at least once a fortnight. Sometimes once a week," Annalie answered her father. "Sometimes Nessa and I go with her, but usually Elphaba just gets a book or two for Nessa while she's there. She can spend hours in there. It's always interesting to see what they're reading though."

When they finally returned, Nessa had selected a book of fairytales, whereas Elphaba was carrying a few books of plays amongst others.

"So, you're done with poetry, are you?" Annalie asked her. That had been her latest phase.

"For now," Elphaba shrugged.

Lurlinemas was Annalie's favourite time of year, and this would be her first Unionist Lurlinemas. The Swifts had been Lurlinists as far back as anyone in the family could remember, although they weren't devout. Annalie in particularly had fallen away since Tomaz's death. Unionism wasn't widespread in the Glikkus, but Annalie knew most of the differences between the two main religions of Oz. But having not experienced any of it herself, Annalie was interested to see how the Thropps' festivated the holiday.

She had soon discovered that the holidays weren't a huge deal in the Governor's house, which she could understand. The holidays were difficult for anyone who had lost someone, and it was one reason Annalie was glad her parents had come to Munchkinland. Annalie was fairly certain that if it wasn't for Nessa, Frex wouldn't festivate the holidays at all.

Elphaba wasn't that excited about it, whether that was because of her disdain for religion or just another casualty of her fractured childhood, Annalie wasn't sure. But Elphaba made sure that Nessa enjoyed the magic of the holiday.

A big beautiful pine tree, the symbol of Lurline and her gift to Oz, had been brought in to stand in a corner of the living room and decorated by Annalie, Nikita, Elphaba and Nessarose. Annalie learned that just because Elphaba had declared herself an atheist, didn't mean that she was either ignorant nor uninterested in religion.

"Do Lurlinists really believe that pine trees grew from Lurline's urine?" she had asked casually, hanging ornaments on the tree.

" _Ew,"_ Nessa said, wrinkling her nose and Annalie laughed.

"Well, not _grew_ exactly," she corrected Elphaba. "More that it… watered the seeds."

"It's still gross," Nessa declared, with all the wisdom of her six years of life.

"It is," Annalie allowed. The Unionist story of the flood stemming from the tears of the Unnamed God was a much nicer image.

Besides the tree, the sole decorations in the house was a small water fountain. This was a sole fixture of Unionists households, the single drop that cycled through was meant to symbolise the tears of the Unnamed God.

Whilst Lurlinists took Lurlinemas as a day dedicated to Lurline, the immortal fairy being who created Oz and brought magic to the land; Unionists, though recognising her as the founder of Oz, festivated Lurlinemas as the day that the Unnamed God paid his only visit to Oz out of curiosity to see the land Lurline had founded and then cried the great flood that brought about the Animals.

This meant Unionists festivated Lurlinemas for a week, placing gold candles in their windows and gardens, in the hope that the Unnamed God would see them and pay another visit to the land. Lurlinists did something similar, but only for a night- placing green candles in their windows to summon Lurline's fairy children, who flew around Oz and blessing the homes with green candles and all those within the home. Both faiths had the idea that if the candles blew out overnight, it was a sign that the home had been blessed with good fortune for the coming year, although Annalie wasn't sure how the Unionists worked that out when their candles were lit every night for a week.

They were only minor differences, but Elphaba apparently found them fascinating and asked Annalie all sorts of questions; about the different representation each religion gave the pine tree and the different role the figure of Lurline played in both faiths. Annalie answered them as best as she could, and directed her charge to Pim for the harder ones.

On Lurlinemas Eve, before putting Nessa to bed, Annalie helped her set her candle up in her window and light it.

"Make sure you go right to sleep," Annalie told her, tucking her in to bed. "The quicker you go to sleep, the quicker it'll be morning."

"I'm not tired," Nessa protested, even as she yawned.

Annalie remembered saying the same thing at her age, too excited at the prospect of presents the next day to want to sleep. She found herself using the same strategy Lilou used to use on her and Tomaz when they were children.

"Well, how about I tell you a story?" she suggested and Nessa nodded eagerly.

Sure enough, before she'd even finished, Nessa was sound asleep.

The next morning, Annalie was up at seven and found Elphaba was already up and had helped Nessa into her chair and out to the living room, where there was now a pile of presents sitting beneath the tree.

"You girls are up early," Annalie noted.

"Happy Lurlinemas," Elphaba greeted her.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Annalie," Nessa added, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Happy Lurlinemas," Annalie replied, giving them both a hug. "So, do we do breakfast before or after presents?"

"Before," Elphaba answered her. "We always do."

"Daddy makes waffles," Nessa said.

"I thought that was your birthday tradition?"

" _And_ Lurlinemas."

"It's the only breakfast food Father can make besides toast," Elphaba told her quietly and Annalie nodded knowingly.

When Frex and her parents got up, Frex made waffles and then after they'd eaten and the kitchen was clean, they moved to the living room to open presents.

As the gifts were doled out and opened, Annalie couldn't help but watch carefully as to the type of gifts that Nessa and Elphaba received, respectively.

Elphaba received books and clothes from her father and sister; whereas Nessa's gifts were more numerous, but not obviously so. They were also grander, including an exquisite doll house, a toy circus, wind up carousel, rocking horse, and a weather prophet- a device that acted as a barometer. But Annalie was pleased when Nessa seemed to love the gift from Elphaba more than anything else she received.

"Do you like it, Nessie?" Elphaba asked rather nervously as Nessa exclaimed over the clothes.

"They're so _pretty!"_ Nessa breathed. "You really made these, Fabala?"

"Annalie helped," Elphaba said quickly.

"Not that much," Annalie added. "Elphaba thought you might like some clothes for your teddy bear, and rabbit, and that big doll you have."

Nessa beamed in pleasure. "Thank you, Fabala. Can you help me dress them?"

"OK," Elphaba agreed.

Lilou and Pim gave Frex a bottle of scotch, Elphaba a book and Nessa a pretty hairbrush set. Annalie had made each girl a dress and had also given Nessa a book on what plants to plant each season, and gave Elphaba a little sewing basket and some patterns.

After that it was a mostly quiet day. Nikita and Ottah came by in the afternoon to give their own gifts to the girls.

"Do you ever get sick of getting books?" Nessa asked her sister late that afternoon, as Elphaba helped her dress her animals and dolls in the clothes Elphaba had made for her.

Elphaba gave Nessa an odd look, as though that was a weird question. "No."

Annalie had to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **Chapter 8**

After the holidays, things settled back into their normal routine. Lilou and Pim returned to Emelle, Ottah and his brothers returned to Shiz and Elphaba returned to school.

The school year started with a bang, with Elphaba going through what Annalie had been dreading- the lessons on puberty and sexual education. Elphaba didn't say much, so Annalie and Nikita took that to mean that the books Elphaba had read on the subject had come in handy.

The second week into the semester, Elphaba came home from school, and claimed a massive pile of homework and a project she needed to work on, and hid herself up in her room. Annalie took some fruit up to her for an afternoon snack, and Elphaba took it silently, making it clear she didn't want to talk.

She didn't seem upset, just very quiet. Annalie decided the best thing to do was just to give her some space.

When the family convened for dinner, Elphaba was still not her usual self. She didn't say a word, and barely touched her plate.

"Elphaba, eat," Frex told Elphaba brusquely, when he noted her behaviour.

"I'm not hungry," Elphaba said quietly.

"Are you feeling sick?" Annalie asked anxiously.

Elphaba shook her head.

"Then eat," Frex ordered.

"I'm _not_ hungry," Elphaba repeated. "May I be excused?"

"No, you may not," Frex said sternly. "You will sit there and eat your dinner."

Elphaba slouched down in her seat, pushing carrots around her plate with her fork half-heartedly.

Nessa ate her own meal in silence, exchanging wide eyed glances between her father and sister. Annalie didn't dare intervene, but she didn't think either father or daughter were likely to give in.

Nessarose fled the table as fast as she was able, claiming she wanted to finish reading a book, leaving Frex, Annalie and Elphaba at the table alone. Frex finished eating, but didn't leave the table. He just sat there, waiting for Elphaba to eat. Annalie delayed at the table as long as she could, and then she had to leave to attend to Nessa, reluctantly leaving Elphaba behind.

Frex spoke up once more, as Elphaba resolutely refused to eat.

"Elphaba, Nikita did not cook this meal for you to put it to waste. We are not leaving this table until you have eaten your dinner. Now, _eat."_

"I'm not hungry."

Frex sighed impatiently. "You either stuffed yourself this afternoon, or you're ill. Which is it?"

"Neither," Elphaba said, her eyes fixed on her plate.

"Then _eat._ You're wasting my time."

Elphaba blinked and her eyes filled with tears in an instant. "That's all I'm good for, right? I waste everyone's time just by existing."

Frex tutted impatiently. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Elphaba, just eat your dinner. I want to see that plate empty, understood?"

Elphaba bit her lip, fighting not to spill the tears brewing in her eyes and anger swirling in her chest at her father for not relenting. Suddenly, the food on her plate flew across the room and hit the opposite wall with a faint thud, leaving her plate empty and the room completely silence.

As mashed potato dripped to the floor slowly, Elphaba stared with wide eyes at the wall and then her father, whose face was like stone. There were footsteps from two different directions, and then Annalie entered the room from the hall, as did Nikita from the kitchen. Both women took in the scene in a moment and watched in silence.

"Get upstairs. Now," Frex finally said in a low voice. Elphaba fled without question or argument, and Frex stalked away to his study a moment later.

"What was that?" Annalie finally whispered. "She didn't-?"

"No," Nikita said firmly. " _That_ would be her magic."

Annalie looked at the wall, and then towards the doorway. "Should I go after her?"

"You can try. I've never had much luck," Nikita advised her.

Sure enough, when Annalie went upstairs, Elphaba was asleep- or at least, feigning sleep. Annalie didn't dare go to Frex, and Nikita was finishing cleaning the food from the wall before she went home, which left Nessa as her only source.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked, as she brushed out Nessa's hair after her bath. "Elphaba's magic?"

After all, she'd known Elphaba for months and had seen nothing.

"No. Only sometimes," Nessa replied quietly.

"I don't think she means to," Annalie said, remembering Elphaba's horrified face.

Nessa didn't look convinced.

It took a few days before Elphaba was back to her usual self, and she never said what had happened that had upset her so much. She ate all her meals however, although Annalie doubted she was actually hungry.

On her next day off, Annalie was walking through the village after doing some window shopping and as she passed by the schoolhouse, Ismene was just locking the doors.

"Hi," she greeted Annalie as she came into earshot.

"Hi. How was your day?"

Ismene wrinkled her nose. "Interesting. We finished the day with an art lesson- pottery."

Annalie could only imagine the mess and laughed. "Oh."

"Exactly. I'm sure Elphaba will tell you all about it," Ismene smiled.

That gave Annalie an idea. "How has she been the last week or so?"

Ismene looked surprised at the question. "Elphaba? Fine. Maybe quieter than usual," she added thoughtfully. "But it's hard to tell with Elphaba. Why? Has she said something?"

"No, she's just… quiet at home, too. I was just curious."

When she returned to the house, Elphaba was sitting at the kitchen table, writing something.

"Ottah sent her a letter from Shiz," Nikita explained.

"That's sweet," Annalie smiled. "How was school, sweetheart?"

"Fine. We did pottery this afternoon."

When Elphaba finished her letter to Ottah, she went off to play a game with Nessa before dinner.

At the end of the week, Elphaba came home carefully carrying her bag.

"What's inside?" Nessa asked curiously.

"My pottery," Elphaba replied and Nessa's face lit up. She'd been trying to guess for the past few days what Elphaba had been making, and Elphaba had refused to tell.

"Ooh. What is it?!"

It was a little clay turtle about the size of Elphaba's palm, painted red and purple, Nessa's favourite colours.

"It's so _cute!"_ Nessa exclaimed.

"It's for you."

" _Really?!"_

"That's why I painted it your favourite colours," Elphaba explained.

Then she shyly reached into her back and pulled out two more. "I made one for each of you too," she told Nikita and Annalie. "They're not very good, but-"

"No, it's darling!" Annalie said sincerely, taking her's carefully. "It looks like a turtle, doesn't it?" she asked and Elphaba smiled faintly.

Annalie's was yellow and pink, whilst Nikita's was white and blue. Then one more turtle was pulled from the bag, this one painted more realistically- green and brown.

"I made this one too."

"Is that for Daddy?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba hesitated. "I don't know. He won't want it."

"I think he'd like it," Nikita said. "He could use it as a paperweight?" she suggested.

Elphaba ultimately shook her head. "No. I'll keep this one."

Annalie exchanged a look with Nikita, but neither argued the matter.

When her father entered the room, Nessa showed him her little turtle with great pride.

"It's lovely, Nessie. Where did you get that?" Frex asked her.

"Fabala made it for me at school," Nessa said.

Frex nodded faintly and looked to Elphaba, who was setting the table for dinner.

"You made this?"

"We're doing pottery at school for art," Elphaba explained quietly.

Frex inspected the turtle carefully and nodded. "It looks good."

"Thank you, Father."

It was perhaps as warm as Annalie had ever seen the Governor act towards his eldest daughter.

"What else are you doing at school?" Frex asked Elphaba over dinner.

"We're learning about morals and ethics," Elphaba offered. "And the law. We just started today."

The look on her face told Annalie that a big pile of law books was about to be checked out under Elphaba's name upon her next trip to the library.

"Library tomorrow?" she asked her and Elphaba nodded.

"Yeah, ok."

"Can we go down in time for story hour?" Nessa asked, picking up a forkful of carrots.

"Sure," Annalie agreed.

They had a pleasant trip to the library on Saturday, and as predicted, Elphaba checked out a pile of books on law, morals and ethics as Nessa enjoyed the story hour and the arts and craft session that followed.

These were the weekends Annalie liked best, when the girls did activities together quietly or worked on projects of their own.

Elphaba spent much of Saturday afternoon tucked away in her room, and wouldn't let anyone in, but when Annalie came to get her for dinner, she saw her hastily tuck away a notebook and suspected she was writing something.

Sunday was even quieter. Frex had a business brunch, so was gone for the morning. Nessa had a long sleep in, and she and Annalie spent the morning working on a puzzle.

"What are you doing?" she asked Elphaba, finding her lying on the living room floor.

"Reading the newspaper," Elphaba responded.

Annalie nodded. "Anything interesting happening?"

"The Vinkun royal family is visiting The Emerald City," Elphaba replied. She showed Annalie the photo in the paper of the Vinkun king and queen with their thirteen year old son.

"He's becoming a very handsome young man," Annalie noted. She could still remember when the prince had been born, and he seemed to be growing up so quickly.

Elphaba looked at the picture and wrinkled her nose sceptically. "Whatever."

Annalie laughed. "Come on, lunch is ready."

"Have you ever been to the Emerald City?" Elphaba asked her over lunch.

"My boyfriend at the time and I went for a holiday while we were at Shiz," Annalie nodded.

"What's it like?"

"It's beautiful," Annalie said honestly. "It's my favourite place that I've been. I've always wanted to go back."

"It would be so much fun," Elphaba said wistfully. "But Father hates to leave Munchkinland, and he'd never take me anyway," she sighed miserably.

"I'll take you," Nessa offered. "When I'm older. That's where we can go see the ballet!"

Elphaba smiled at her sister but said nothing.

 **AN. A little sneak Fiyero reference for you all :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **AN. Fae'sFlower- Yes, Annalie's surname is after Taylor Swift.**

 **I promise you all, you will find out what's happening with Elphaba very very soon... depending on how fast you read ;)**

 **Chapter 9**

It was a normal Tuesday for Annalie. Frex had gone to the Dragon Cupboard for meetings and Nikita bustled around doing her chores. She and Nessa did her exercises in the morning, and then settled in to do her lessons for the day at the dining room table, as usual.

They were working on spelling after lunch when there was a frantic knock on the door.

"I'll get it," called out Nikita, who was dusting the living room.

"Who do you think it is?" Nessa asked Annalie.

"Probably a message for your father. Come on, back to work."

A moment later, Nikita hurried into the room and beckoned to Annalie, her face white and anxious.

With a frown, Annalie left Nessa to her work, and followed Nikita out of the room.

"What's happened? Who was at the door?"

"It was one of Elphaba's classmates," Nikita answered.

Annalie frowned. "Why would one of her classmates come here? Is Elphaba ok?"

"He said to come to the hospital. He didn't say anything else."

Annalie covered her mouth in shock, looking towards the dining room.

"We'll have to get word to the Governor," she said, her mind blank.

Nikita nodded. "I'll do that and stay with Nessa. You should go to the hospital and find out what's happened and if Elphaba's ok."

Annalie faltered briefly. "Are you sure? I can stay and you can go," she offered.

"No, it's fine," Nikita shook her head. "You go. I'll send word to the Governor to meet you there."

Annalie nodded and hastily grabbed her shoes and coat, before hurrying out of the house without so much as a word to Nessa. She left Nikita to explain what had happened.

Thankfully, the hospital wasn't too far, just down the hill from the house and the other side of the town square. Annalie walked as fast as she dared until she reached the building.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Elphaba Thropp," she said to the Antelope at the reception desk.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her Governess. She's under my charge until Governor Thropp arrives," Annalie said firmly, which she assumed to be true. She had never thought to ask the Governor what should happen in this scenario.

The receptionist seemed to buy it, however, and nodded. "Second floor."

Annalie thanked her and hurried for the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor, she found Ismene sitting in the waiting room, her pale pale.

"Ismene. What happened? Is Elphaba ok?" Annalie demanded.

Ismene rose to her feet, looking solemn. "She's got a broken arm and some bruised ribs, but she's ok," she said.

"What happened?" Annalie repeated.

"I didn't actually see it, I was on the other side of the playground with some of the younger children. Elphaba was inside the schoolhouse, finishing an English composition they'd worked on this morning. But from what I understand, a few boys went inside and were making fun of her and she tried to get away from them by coming outside. One of them tripped her and she fell down the stairs."

Annalie winced. "Making fun of her skin?"

"I don't know," Ismene said honestly. "I _assume_ so, but none of the children who saw it happen would tell me. It was all I could do to get the names of the boys."

Annalie swallowed hard. "Can I see her?"

Ismene nodded and pointed down the hall. "She's in there."

Annalie headed down the hall and peered into the room cautiously. What she saw in there broke her heart.

Elphaba was lying in a bed, her left arm encased in plaster from palm to almost her shoulder. Her face was pale and Annalie could already see a bruise on her cheek staining the green skin and wondered how many more she had.

"Elphaba?" she said gently, entering the room.

Elphaba looked over and made to sit up.

"Annalie."

"No, honey, just lie down," Annalie said quickly, moving to her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

Elphaba settled against her pillows with a wince. "My arm hurts," she admitted weakly. "Everything hurts."

Annalie sat on a chair beside the bed, taking Elphaba's good hand in hers gently.

"Sweetheart, the boys that tripped you," she said softly. "Have they done these sorts of things before?"

Elphaba hesitated and shook her head. Annalie wasn't convinced.

"Elphaba, you can tell me. We can deal with it. It's just… sometimes, you've been a little upset at home. Like when you didn't want to go back to school?" she reminded her. "Is this the kind of stuff that has been happening?"

Elphaba just lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

"The other kids always make fun of me," she finally said, not looking at Annalie. "They always have. I'm used to it."

"What happened today?" Annalie asked.

Elphaba shrugged the shoulder of her good arm. "We were doing composition writing before lunch, and I was still writing when everyone else went out to lunch. When I finished, they were hanging out in the coatroom. They wouldn't let me out. They said… stuff. I didn't do anything," she said earnestly. "I tried to ignore them, honest. And then they... I tripped and fell."

Annalie didn't believe for a second that she'd "tripped" of her own accord. But now wasn't the time to push that argument.

"Ok," Annalie soothed her. "It's ok. You just need to rest. I'm going to go find your doctor, and see when we can take you home. Your father is on his way."

Elphaba looked surprised. "He is?"

"Nikita sent him a message as soon as we heard," Annalie told her.

She left Elphaba looking very small on the bed and found her doctor. The doctor had no problem with filling Annalie in on Elphaba's condition, once Annalie explained the situation.

"Elphaba has a closed fracture in her radius," the doctor explained. "So the bone didn't break the skin. She'll need to have the cast on for about six weeks."

"When can I take her home?" Annalie asked. "Her father should be on his way, but I'm not sure how long his business will take."

"We gave her some pain killers while we set her arm, I'd like to keep her here another hour or two just for observation. She hit her head when she fell. It doesn't look like she has a concussion, but I'm being cautious. Then you can take her home."

Annalie nodded, thinking that gave Frex more than enough time to get to the hospital. So she went back to Elphaba's bedside and tried to soothe her as much as possible, waiting for Frex to arrive.

By the time the doctor discharged her and Annalie had summoned a public carriage to take them back to Colwen Grounds however, Frex had not arrived. What's worse, Elphaba didn't seem surprised. Annalie however, was furious. She took Elphaba home, allowed Nessa and Nikita to fuss over her, and then settled Elphaba up in her room to rest.

"He didn't come," Annalie said flatly to Nikita, meeting her on the back stairs.

Nikita sighed heavily and pursed her lips. "I'd hoped he would," she said.

"Me too," Annalie agreed. "Did he send any response to your message?"

"No, but I didn't expect him to," Nikita replied.

Annalie bit her lip. "Maybe the message didn't get there? Maybe it got lost or something?" she asked, almost hopeful. Anything was better than the alternative.

"Perhaps," Nikita allowed, but she didn't look convinced.

Frex finally arrived home about five o'clock and headed straight for his study. Annalie knocked on the door a moment later.

"Governor Thropp, I need to speak with you."

Frex turned to her. "Can it wait, Miss Annalie?"

"No, it can't," Annalie said firmly. "Sir, did you receive Nikita's message this afternoon?"

"About Elphaba?" he asked mildly. "Yes, I did. How is she?"

"She's upstairs with a broken arm," Annalie said, put off by his casual tone.

Frex's eyebrow rose. "Broken arm? How did that happen?"

"Some boys were making fun of her and tripped her. She fell down some stairs. Governor, you didn't come to the hospital."

"I couldn't leave my meeting," Frex said stiffly. "And I trusted you to have the situation in hand. You did, didn't you?"

"Yes _,"_ Annalie acknowledged. "But Governor, she needed her father. If it had been Nessarose, you would have been there in an instant, meetings be damned."

Frex drew himself up sharply. "What is your _point_ , Miss Annalie?"

Annalie only hesitated for a moment. She had reached her limits of what she could turn a blind eye to.

"Sir, I can't stand by and watch you neglect Elphaba anymore," she said bluntly.

Frex froze. _"Neglect?!_ She has a roof over her head, clothes on her back-"

"Emotionally," Annalie interrupted. "You neglect her emotionally, sir. Do you know what it was like, when I told her that we'd sent for you and she was _surprised_ at the idea you might actually turn up?" she demanded.

"She was lying there with a _broken_ arm, it should be a _given_ that you turn up to comfort her. And this could have been avoided if you'd taken Elphaba out of school. She has been being made fun of for _months._ Probably years. It is genuinely, _deeply_ affecting her and if it had been Nessa, you would have pulled her out of school if anyone so much as blinked at her in a way that hurt her feelings."

Frex was glaring furiously at her through narrowed eyes.

"You have a beautiful, intelligent daughter, Governor. And you are so wrapped up in the colour of her skin and your guilt over your wife and Nessarose, that you refuse to see it. And I'm worried if you don't see the damage you're causing now, something horrendible will happen and you won't be able to stop it."

Annalie paused, too many thoughts and feelings threatening to burst out of her mouth but unsure of the wording. Frex took that as his opportunity to speak.

"Miss Swift," he began, his tone ice cold. "You will leave, first thing in the morning."

Annalie cringed internally, but she had known this was a possibility.

"I will _not_ have you telling me how to raise my children," Frex seethed furiously. "Do I make myself clear?"

Annalie nodded, looking him directly in the eyes. "Yes, sir."

She left the study and went to the kitchen, and told Nikita what had happened. The housekeeper looked at her sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry, Annalie."

Annalie shrugged. "I knew there was a chance. But I had to say something."

"What will you do now? Go back to Emelle?"

Annalie hesitated. "I suppose so. But I really hate to leave the girls, especially so suddenly."

"Well, come stay with Akio and I," Nikita offered. "Just for a little while. We have plenty of room with the boys at Shiz, and you might have a chance to see the girls while you work out where you go from here?"

Annalie didn't want to intrude, but even if she did intend to go back to Emelle, she couldn't possibly arrange transport before she was supposed to leave in the morning.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "I suppose I'll have to tell the girls."

"I'm letting Elphaba eat up in her room tonight," Nikita said. "You can take her tray up when it's ready and tell her then."

Annalie decided not to tell Nessa until after dinner, but when Nikita had a tray prepared for Elphaba, Annalie carried it up to her room.

"How are you feeling? Do your ribs hurt?" she asked, placing it on the bed.

"Not really. My arm hurts more," Elphaba said, looking utterly miserable. "Don't I have to eat downstairs?"

"Nikita thought you'd be more comfortable up here."

Annalie sat on the edge and sighed. "Listen, sweetheart. I need to tell you something."

Elphaba looked at her curiously.

"I said something to your father this afternoon, something that upset him."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Elphaba said quietly, before Annalie could work out how to say it.

Annalie nodded slowly. "Yes. But not because I want to," she added hastily.

Elphaba picked up her fork with her good hand and picked a little at the rice on her plate. "What did you say?"

"That nothing should be more important than being there for your children," Annalie paraphrased.

To her surprise, Elphaba's eyes filled with tears and not for the reason Annalie would have suspected.

"He fired you because you were nice to me, didn't he?"

"No," Annalie said firmly. "That is not at all what happened. He fired me because…" She trailed off, because it kinda did seem that way.

"I said some things. And I don't regret it. But it wasn't my place," she acknowledged.

"I'm not going far," Annalie reassured her. "I'm going to stay with Nikita for a little while, and I hope I'll still be able to see you and Nessa."

Elphaba lowered her gaze. "When do you leave?"

"In the morning. I'll come see you before I go."

Annalie got to her feet. "I've got to go downstairs for dinner. Try and eat something," she urged with a reassuring smile.

"Where's Elphaba?" Frex asked as he sat down at the dining room.

"She's eating up in her room tonight," Nikita said, placing Nessa's plate before her. "It's much more comfortable for her with her arm in that cast, especially when she's still in pain."

Frex made a noise in his throat but said nothing.

"Do you think Elphaba will let me sign her cast?" Nessa asked Annalie.

"I'm sure she will," Annalie answered.

Nessa was mostly responsible for holding up conversation through dinner that night, although Annalie was trying to act normal for her sake. Frex said little, not that he was usually a chatterbox anyway.

After dinner, Annalie had the job of telling Nessa that she was leaving. Surprisingly, Nessa didn't get as emotional as Elphaba had, but she seemed slightly anxious and kept asking Annalie questions. Not so much about why she was leaving, but what would happen next.

"Who's going to look after me?"

"Nikita, I assume, until your father hires someone else," Annalie answered cheerfully.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know yet."

Finally, as Annalie was tucking her into bed, Nessa looked up thoughtfully. "Will we still see you?"

"I hope so, Nessa."

Nessa nodded and then kissed her cheek lightly. "I'll miss you, Annalie."

Annalie's hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you too, sweetheart."

Annalie spent her night packing up her room. Her last task the next next morning was to help Nessa get up and dressed, before she headed upstairs to say goodbye to Elphaba, a small package tucked under her arm.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling? Did you sleep ok?" she asked gently, letting herself into the room to find Elphaba sitting on her bed and reading.

"It's hard to get comfortable," Elphaba admitted, not looking very rested. "Are you going?"

"In a minute," Annalie nodded, sitting down. "I wanted to give you this first. I was saving it for your birthday in April, but…"

Elphaba took it almost apprehensively and slowly unwrapped it as best she could with her good arm.

"A notebook?" she asked, inspecting the leather bound blank book that now lay on her lap.

"Yep."

"What's this for?"

"To write in," Annalie laughed lightly.

Elphaba's little brow furrowed. "Write what?"

"Anything you want. I've read some of the things you've written for school, and they're good, Elphaba. I think you have a very special talent and you should practice. Miss Fairchild agrees with me."

"When did you speak to Miss Fairchild?" Elphaba asked.

"We speak a bit."

Elphaba looked slightly unnerved by that idea, or maybe it was the blank paper she was facing.

"I don't think I'm that good."

"You don't have to ever show anyone," Annalie reminded her. "But it sounds like it's something you enjoy, and I think you should keep it up."

Elphaba nodded slowly and then placed the notebook on her nightstand.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I'm sorry you got fired."

"Just remember that _nothing_ about it is your fault, ok?" Annalie said softly.

She leaned over and hugged Elphaba tightly. Elphaba hesitantly wrapped her good arm around Annalie's waist in return, making Annalie smile.

"I'll be around," she promised quietly and Elphaba nodded.

"OK."

Annalie gave her one last hug and then left the room, leaving Elphaba looking after her sadly.

 **AN. Question- if I can swing it, would anyone like Julyan to return in another fic? (Not a sequel to _The Right Thing To Do_ just another fic)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **Chapter 10**

It was a sunny yet chilly Sunday morning in Munchkinland, two weeks after Annalie had left Colwen Grounds. Elphaba and Nessa were sitting on the floor in the living room, in a patch of winter sun as they did a puzzle on the floor.

The girls had a system, Nessa was responsible for sorting the pieces, while Elphaba fit them into place with her good arm.

"Elphaba?"

"Yeah, Nessie?"

"Do you miss Annalie?"

Elphaba paused. "Yeah," she finally admitted.

"Why did she have to leave?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba was quiet for a long moment. "She was nice to me," she said quietly.

Nessa frowned in confusion.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp," Nikita scolded gently, making both girls jump and look to the doorway.

"It's true," Elphaba insisted.

Nikita sighed, and looked down at Nessa. "It's time for your exercises, angel."

"Can't it wait until we've finished the puzzle?" Nessa asked.

"Nope. Come on, Fabala will wait until you come back to keep going, won't you?"

"Sure," Elphaba agreed.

Nessa reluctantly agreed, and Nikita helped her back into her chair and out of the room. Left alone, Elphaba put down the puzzle pieces in her hand and sighed. Nikita was trying to reassure her otherwise, but Elphaba remained convinced that Annalie had been fired for standing up for her.

She wasn't going to school at the moment, she had once again dug in her heels and refused to go back, and this time not even her father's orders could sway her otherwise. Nikita had saved her some time, by arguing that with Elphaba's broken arm being her writing arm, there wasn't much point and Frex had agreed to leave the matter until her arm had healed. Ismene Fairchild was sending work up to the house and Elphaba was completing it as best she could. Nikita, and even Nessa were helping scribe her answers for her, but Elphaba tried to write right-handed where possible. It wasn't particularly neat, but work was getting done without inconveniencing anyone.

Her guilt aside, Elphaba did miss Annalie, rather more than she'd expected. And she knew Nessa did. Although she was just at Nikita's house, they hadn't seen or heard from Annalie since she left, except for a few messages passed through Nikita.

And Elphaba was avoiding her father as much as possible. Not that he seemed to care, or even really notice.

A few days later, something arrived in the post for Elphaba, postmarked from Shiz University. Unable to open it with one hand, Elphaba handed it to Nikita and craned her neck impatiently to see what was inside the package.

"It's… a paint set?" she frowned.

"And stickers," Nessa chimed in excitedly.

"Why would Ottah send me this?" Elphaba asked Nikita.

"Why don't you read the note and find out?" Nikita suggested, handing her the note.

Elphaba took it and read it aloud. " _Dear Little Fabala, I heard you broke your arm. That really sucks. Thought you might like this for you and Nessa to decorate your cast. I did it when I broke my own arm- I've still got the cast! And word of advice- when it itches, don't stick a pencil inside. Talk to you soon- Ottah."_

Elphaba was still frowning at the note. "Why not use a pencil?"

"It broke," Nikita rolled her eyes lightly at the memory. "He broke his arm falling off a horse when he was about Nessa's age."

"He still has the cast?" Nessa asked, her nose wrinkled. "Wouldn't that smell?"

"Yes," Nikita answered with a laugh.

"Can we paint yours, Elphaba?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba shrugged. "I guess. If you want, Nessie."

"I'll set down some newspapers first," Nikita said.

The girls sat down at the kitchen table. It was mostly Nessa doing the painting, Elphaba couldn't really help that much.

When Frex joined the girls for lunch that day, he actually noticed the now brightly painted cast on Elphaba's arm.

"Isn't it pretty, Daddy?" Nessa beamed. "Ottah sent Elphaba paints and Elphaba let me paint her cast for her."

"Very nice, Nessie," Frex said. "What else have you been doing today?"

"Do you have more work to do after lunch?" Nessa asked him once she'd filled him in on their morning.

"Only paperwork, darling. I'm afraid it's never ending," Frex smiled warmly.

"Can you take a break? Just for a little while?" Nessa asked hopefully. "We could do something fun?"

"Like what?"

Nessa pondered that thoughtfully as she chewed a bite of her sandwich.

"We could play checkers? Just one game, Daddy. _Please?"_

Frex sighed and smiled reluctantly. "Alright," he agreed. "Once you've finished your lunch, you go set it up, and I'll be along in a moment," he promised.

Frex let Nessa win the game, and then left his youngest daughter playing with her dolls in her room. Intending to send Elphaba back to watch over her, he went in search of her. He found her in the living room, slumped in an armchair as Nikita dusted.

"Almost three weeks to go, and then we get can get that cast off," Nikita was saying brightly.

"Yeah…" Elphaba didn't sound overly enthusiastic about regaining the use of her arm.

Nikita raised an eyebrow. "' _Yeah'_? That doesn't sound very enthused, Miss Fabala. Don't you want to be able to use two hands again? Go back to school?"

Elphaba hesitated.

"Elphaba, those boys who hurt you. They won't bother you anymore, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, they will," Elphaba muttered. "They'll just be better at hiding it."

"Elph-"

"It's true!" Elphaba protested. "I'm _green,_ Nikita. No one's ever going to be nice to me. I'm never going to have any friends."

"What if I talk to your father?" Nikita asked her. "Maybe he'll agree for you to be tutored with Nessa now."

"No, don't!" Elphaba said quickly, sitting up straight. "I'll go back to school. It'll be fine."

Nikita frowned. "Elphaba?"

"Don't talk to Father," Elphaba begged. "Otherwise you'll have to leave too."

Nikita sighed and moved over to the armchair, sitting on the arm of it and placing her arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

"Elphaba, Annalie was _not_ fired for being nice to you," Nikita said firmly.

From outside the door, Frex startled.

"Yes, she was. And if you-"

"Elphaba, haven't I been nice to you your whole life?" Nikita pointed out. "And I'm still here."

Elphaba paused. "It's different now," she said finally. "You don't see it."

She shrugged away from Nikita and scrambled out of the armchair as best she could with one arm.

"I'm going to see what Nessa's doing."

Frex only managed to move a few steps back from the doorway before she rounded the corner and came face to face with him.

Frex was surprised as she seemed to almost shrink back, clutching her plastered arm closer to her body.

"There you are," Frex said. "Your sister's in her room. Go watch her."

Elphaba nodded wordlessly and fled past him towards Nessa's room. Frex stepped into the living room, turning to Nikita.

"What is she talking about?"

Nikita paused. "Governor, with all due respect-"

"No, Nikita," Frex interrupted firmly. "If something concerns my children-"

Nikita paused, sighed, and then spoke again. "Governor, with all due respect, Elphaba has a point. That the last time someone spoke out against you, she was fired."

Frex stiffened. "You're speaking of Miss Annalie."

"The girls both miss her, sir. She was good to both of them, and I think, _for_ them."

"Nikita-"

"Sir, I think this is a conversation you should be having with your daughters," Nikita said firmly. "And I have laundry to do, if you'll excuse me."

Frex found himself watching both his daughters carefully over the next few days, for what reason he couldn't quite put his finger on.

On the Friday afternoon, Nikita took the girls down to the library while Frex held a meeting at the house. He had just seen his guests off when somebody rang the bell, and Frex found Ismene Fairchild on the porch.

"Miss Fairchild," he greeted her politely. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Governor," Ismene replied as she entered the foyer. "I just came by to drop off some more work for Elphaba and return some of the work I've graded for her."

Frex took the bundle with a nod. "Thank you. How is she coming along?"

"Elphaba? As well as always, she's a very bright little girl, Governor," Ismene smiled. "Breaking her arm hasn't affected her grades at all," she reassured him.

Frex nodded in acknowledgement. "Miss Fairchild, would you mind stepping into my study for a moment?"

"Of course not."

Frex showed her into the study and sat opposite her at his desk, placing the bundle on the corner of his desk.

"I was hoping you could give me a more thorough report on Elphaba's progress academically."

Ismene looked surprised for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Of course, Governor."

The young teacher faltered slightly, looking thoughtful. "Well, she works very hard in class. Math isn't her strongest subject- she's averaging a C in that subject, but it's not for a lack of effort on her part. Of course, English and History are her best subjects, as I'm sure you're aware. She's a great reader, and she has a wonderful sense of language in creative writing for her age. She also tends to do well at anything involving research."

Frex nodded mutely.

"The boys who-"

"They've been suspended," Ismene reassured him. "They're due back around the same time Elphaba should be getting her cast off, from what I understand. The Headmaster and I both spoke to the boys and their parents, and made it clear bullying behaviour won't be tolerated. I assure you, Governor. They are facing consequences for their actions."

"So, when Elphaba returns to school, I trust we won't be facing anymore problems," Frex stated.

Ismene hesitated. "I'd like to say yes, Governor. And as I'm sure the Headmaster has said to you, we will be doing everything possible to ensure your daughter's safety. But I've spoken to the children numerous times about bullying, and tolerance. This still happened, and most of it is done in ways that aren't obvious. This is the first physical act against Elphaba that I know of. And I've been trying to stamp out the verbal bullying as I find it. But the emotional bullying, the social bullying… it's harder to spot. And Elphaba isn't one to tattle."

Frex leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.

"I honestly believe Elphaba could benefit from taking a break from school," Ismene said. "At least for the rest of this semester."

"The issue is not going to go away by taking her out of school," Frex pointed out.

The teacher faltered. "Perhaps not," she agreed. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what else to suggest."

Frex sighed. "Thank you, Miss Fairchild."

When the teacher had left, Frex flicked through the work she had left for Elphaba. When he heard the front door open and the girls enter the house, he got up from behind his desk.

"Elphaba."

Elphaba turned, clutching a small pile of books in her good arm, and followed him meekly as he silently crooked his finger at her and turned back to his study.

"Miss Fairchild came by while you were gone," he began, when Elphaba was seated in the same chair her teacher had previously occupied not that long ago.

Elphaba tensed. "I'm sorry."

Frex paused while reaching for the papers on his desk, frowning at her.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

Elphaba blinked at him. "For whatever I did wrong," she said in a small voice.

"Whatever you did wrong?" Frex repeated.

"Isn't that why Miss Fairchild was here? Did I mess up my work? I'm trying, Father. I'm trying really hard to keep up, and I'll do better, I promise," she said earnestly.

Frex stared at her, flummoxed.

"How _are_ you completing the work?" he finally asked.

Elphaba seemed to flinch. "Sometimes I tell Nikita the answers and she writes them down for me, but only when she's not busy," she said hastily. "Sometimes Nessa writes them for me, but mostly I just do it myself and use my other hand. It's not very neat, but I'm getting better."

Frex had to stop himself from asking Elphaba if she was left handed. Surely, he had known that?

"Miss Fairchild has returned some work for you, and left some more," he said shortly, handing her the bundle.

Elphaba paused a moment, as though expecting him to say something else, and then cautiously took it from him.

"Thank you, Father."

"You may go," he excused her.

Elphaba nodded and moved her schoolwork to be held under her plastered arm, so she could pick up her books with her other hand.

That night, Frex put Nessa to bed himself.

"Daddy?" Nessa asked sleepily as he tucked her in after reading to her.

"Yes, angel?"

"Am I going to get another new governess?"

"Yes, sweetheart. It's not fair to Nikita to have to do so much work. Why?"

Nessa made a little murmur. "Hmm. I just hope they're nice."

"I'll do my best," Frex promised.

"Miss Valeria was nice," Nessa continued, blinking heavily. "To me at least. But Miss Annalie's nice to both of us. You should get someone like that."

Frex leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. Goodnight."

At nine o'clock, he headed upstairs towards Elphaba's room. When he opened the door, he expected to find her reading in bed; but instead she was sitting at her desk, working on something.

"Elphaba? What are you doing?"

She jumped and looked up at him. "Schoolwork."

Frex raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

"I want to make sure I'm keeping up," Elphaba explained.

Frex wondered if she still thought she was in trouble. "What exactly are you working on?"

"Math," Elphaba wrinkled her nose ever so subtly. "It's the easiest to do with my other hand, and I need the practice."

"It's late. You can do it tomorrow," Frex told her.

Elphaba nodded immediately and got up, heading for her bed. "Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight," Frex replied shortly and left as Elphaba turned off her light.

In his own room, Frex sighed thoughtfully. He didn't know why he hadn't replaced Annalie already. Like he'd said to Nessarose, it wasn't fair for Nikita to be doing the extra work of caring for the girls. Yet he kept holding off.

When Frex awoke the next morning, he didn't even realise he'd made a decision until he left the house for a meeting, and found himself directing Pip towards Nikita's house. And before he really knew what he was going to stay, he found himself face to face with Annalie.

 **AN. The advice about the pencil came from _Gilmore Girls_ season 2. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **AN. I'm super excited because I did a little _Wicked_ project in the holidays to commemorate the end of the Australian production, and it arrived yesterday! I scanned all my tickets, and took all my photos and had them made into a photo book! It looks awesome- took me 2 days to make and it's 54 pages long, so I'm very happy with the finished product!**

 **Chapter 11**

"Governor Thropp!" Annalie said in surprise. "What- what are you doing here? Um, how did you know I was here?"

"Nessarose is not one for secrets," Frex answered dryly and Annalie nodded in understanding.

"Right."

"Miss Swift, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Annalie hesitated but ultimately nodded and let him into the house.

"How are the girls?" she asked, when they were seated in the living room.

"Fine," Frex replied.

Annalie nodded and fell silent. Frex cleared his throat.

"Governor," Annalie spoke before Frex could say anything. "I can't apologise for what I said."

"I didn't expect you to," Frex replied calmly.

She blinked in surprise. She'd had the thought in her mind that he was here to demand an apology from her- it seemed the most plausible reason for his visit.

"Then may I ask why you're here?" she asked him. "I can't imagine that you're here to apologise to _me_."

"I'm not," Frex agreed. "However," he added heavily, which caught her attention. "Since you left, I've given your words a lot of thought."

He paused, cleared his throat again and then spoke the words that had been swilling around his brain since the previous afternoon.

"I think Elphaba is afraid of me."

Annalie barely blinked. "She is," she agreed. "So, what? Why does this matter to you, sir? Why are you telling me this?"

She couldn't believe that this was news to the Governor. Or that he would suddenly seem to care what his eldest daughter thought of him.

"The girls miss you," Frex answered. "And since you've left, I've realised that you have been good for them."

Annalie frowned slightly. "Are you asking me to come back?" she asked. "Because I won't. I can't if I'm expected to stand by and-"

"Miss Swift, I expect nothing of the sort," Frex interrupted. "I am asking you to return because it is in my daughter's best interests. Both of them."

"Are things going to be different? With Elphaba?" Annalie had no intention of returning to the house to watch Elphaba be ignored and neglected by her father, no matter how much she wanted to help the little girl.

Frex only hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

He was speaking honestly- he had a plan to change things. But that didn't mean it would be easy, quick or simple.

Annalie thought about the offer. If she was honest, she had slightly wary about Frex's motivations behind the sudden change in behaviour. Two weeks ago, he had been furious at her for daring to say anything against his parenting skills. And suddenly, he was asking her to come back, because it was in _both his daughters'_ best interests? Nikita hadn't mentioned anything that had happened, which made Annalie even more curious.

When it came down to it, however, whatever doubts or concerns she had, she wanted to go back and be there for the girls. She had missed them a lot in the past two weeks. And she wouldn't know if Frex was serious unless she saw it for herself.

"Ok," she agreed. "But I'm not going to stay silent if I see something wrong."

Frex nodded slowly. He had to remind himself why he was here, and what his motivation was- his daughters.

"Very well. Shall we say tomorrow?"

Annalie agreed.

"After giving the matter a great deal of thought," Frex said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I've been thinking it might be best that Elphaba finishes the rest of the school year taking her lessons at home with Nessarose."

Annalie's heart lifted. "Really? I thought you said Elphaba should face her problems?"

"I did," Frex allowed. "However, I think giving her a few months to recover may be in her best interests."

That was really the first sign that gave Annalie hope that Frex was serious about changing his attitude towards his green daughter.

"Would you like to return to the house with me and tell the girls yourself?" Frex offered.

Annalie smiled brightly. "I'd like that," she agreed.

When they returned to the house, Nikita entered the foyer and she had to visibly hide her surprise to see Annalie there.

"Nikita, where are the girls?" Frex asked her brusquely, as though nothing was different.

"They're in Nessa's room, sir."

Frex nodded in acknowledgment and headed in that directly. Annalie assumed she was to follow.

Elphaba and Nessa were sitting at Nessa's little table, Nessa drawing quietly while Elphaba read quietly.

"Girls," Frex said from the doorway. "There's someone here to see you."

Elphaba looked up confused. "To see _us?"_

Frex nodded and stepped back so Annalie was in the girls' line of sight.

"Annalie!" Nessa cried excitedly. "Are you coming back to live here?"

Annalie smiled as she stepped into the room. "I am, if that's ok?"

Nessa nodded happily. "Come look at my drawing," she said brightly.

Annalie walked over to the little table and crouched down beside Nessa. She glanced over at Elphaba, who was looking at her uncertainly.

"Are you really back?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yep."

Elphaba's dark eyes flickered between Frex and Annalie.

"Why?"

Annalie wasn't sure what to say, but thankfully, the governor answered her.

"Miss Annalie and I have come to an understanding, and I asked her to return and take care of both of you."

"Really?" Elphaba asked Annalie, still not looking convinced.

"Really," Annalie reassured her gently. Then she held out a hand. "Come give me a hug. I want to hear everything you've been doing and how your arm is."

Elphaba hesitated, then slowly got up and came around the table to Annalie. It was as though she expected Frex to immediately dismiss Annalie again at any moment if she dared show any enthusiasm about her return.

But when she came to Annalie's side and Annalie drew her to her side, Elphaba gripped her tightly with her good arm.

That simple movement made Annalie glad she had come back, and more determined to keep her word- she wasn't going to keep quiet any more about Frex's treatment of Elphaba. She wasn't quite sure what had happened, but it seemed Frex was at last aware that he was in the wrong and she could only hope that he was committed to his word that things would change.

Over dinner that night, both Annalie and Nikita had many questions for the other. Nikita wanted to know every detail of Frex's visit to her home that morning and what he had said.

Annalie had just as many questions for the housekeeper.

"He told me that Elphaba was afraid of him. _Nothing_ happened since I've been gone that… would have made him realise this?"

Nikita hesitated, looking thoughtful.

"He overheard Elphaba say that you had been fired for being nice to her once," she said slowly. "He asked me about it, but I don't remember… I don't remember exactly what Elphaba said. I don't think she's ever said that she's afraid of him though."

"He told me things were going to change. You don't know anything?"

"Nothing," Nikita shook her head. "I hope for Elphaba's sake that he means it."

Akio had been largely silent, but turned to Annalie now.

"What made you decide to go back?"

"Elphaba," Annalie replied honestly. "And Nessa, of course. I've missed both of them. But I told the Governor that I'm going to say something if I see him mistreating Elphaba anymore."

"How did he take that?" Akio asked.

Annalie faltered. "Ok? I mean, he didn't jump for joy but he didn't fight me on it. And he's still letting me come back."

Nikita and Akio exchanged a glance.

"Maybe he really is serious," Nikita said, a hopeful note in her tone.

Annalie gave a small shrug. "I guess we'll find out."

The next day, with the help of Nikita and Akio, Annalie moved her things back into the small room next to Nessarose's and resumed her duties as though the past few weeks had never happened.

It wasn't quite that simple, however. Elphaba seemed to have reverted to some of her earlier behaviour around Annalie, which Nikita reassured Annalie not to worry about.

"She'll relax after a while. Once she believes you're not going to disappear as soon as you smile at her or something."

Annalie sighed. It made sense, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Now that she was back, she was helping Elphaba complete the work that Ismene Fairchild sent her. The two women had discussed the matter of Elphaba finishing the school year at home, and Ismene had offered to continue sending work to Annalie to save her the trouble of creating her own program for Elphaba in addition to Nessa's.

Everyone in the house seemed to be watchful of one another- Elphaba was watching Annalie and her father; Nikita and Annalie were watching Frex; and Frex was watching Elphaba. The only one who seemed oblivious to all and was her usual happy, cheery self was Nessarose.

Mostly, Nikita and Annalie were looking for signs that Frex was serious about his apparent intent to change his behaviour towards Elphaba. Although, to be honest, they weren't exactly sure what they were looking for. For the first few weeks, the only thing they observed was that Frex appeared to be keeping his distance from his eldest daughter, which didn't really seem conducive to improving their relationship.

And then, slowly, things caught their attention.

"The Governor's had a standing appointment every Friday morning for the past few weeks," Nikita said to Annalie one afternoon.

"With who?"

"I don't know. It's just marked in his diary as 'P'. I see it when I check if he'll be home for dinner or not, but it only just occurred to me it's been every week."

"Maybe it's a government thing?" Annalie suggested. "I mean, it must be, right?"

"I suppose so. It's odd though. I can't remember him every having a standing weekly appointment with anyone before."

However odd Nikita found it, Annalie didn't give the Governor's appointments much thought. It was a few days after that however, Annalie was sitting with the girls helping Nessa with her work as Elphaba worked away at some math worksheets.

Annalie looked up at a clatter and found Elphaba had thrown her pencil across the table.

"Elphaba?" she asked cautiously.

"I can't do this," Elphaba replied miserably. "I don't get it, I'm stupid."

Annalie jumped up and moved to sit beside the green girl as she put her head on the table.

"Sweetheart, you're not stupid. Let me help- what are we working on?"

"Multiplying and dividing fractions," Elphaba said, her head still on the table. "I don't get it. I can't do this. I'm too stupid for math."

"Elphaba Thropp, you are in no way stupid," Annalie corrected her gently. "Plenty of people struggle with math. I struggled with history when I was at school. My brother was terrible at English. Come on, let's see if we can work this out together, ok? Nessa will be alright on her own for a moment, won't you Nessa?"

"Sure," Nessa nodded agreeably.

Elphaba slowly lifted her head and rested it heavily on her hand, watching silently as Annalie walked her through how to solve the first question.

"Does that make sense?"

"No," Elphaba said dejectedly.

"Alright, let's try again, shall we?"

"Hi, Daddy!" Nessarose chirped suddenly, making Annalie and Elphaba both jump and look around.

"Hello, darling. What are you working on?" Frex asked Nessa, stepping into the room and over to her side.

"I'm practicing my handwriting. Fabala's doing math," Nessa answered cheerfully.

Frex nodded. "Ah, I see."

He stayed silent, seemingly watching Nessa as Annalie walked Elphaba through solving the equations again.

"Does that make sense?"

Elphaba hesitated. "I think so."

Annalie wasn't sure if it actually did, or whether she was simply saying so because her father was in the room.

"Miss Annalie, would you mind?" Frex said abruptly.

Annalie startled, looking over at him. "M-mind, sir?"

"I have a few tricks my teacher once showed me that Elphaba might find useful for solving fractions."

Annalie was sure she was failing to keep the surprise off her face. "Oh. Well…"

She glanced down at Elphaba, who met her gaze briefly, looking unsure.

"Alright," she said, and got to her feet so that the governor could take the seat next to Elphaba.

Annalie went back to watching over Nessa as she worked, but all her attention was on Elphaba and Frex. He was surprisingly patient as he taught her the little tricks he knew and how to apply them. He walked her through the first equation, and then even got Elphaba to dictate the same steps for the next question while he wrote them out, so she didn't have to do it with her right hand.

"That's correct," he said approvingly.

Elphaba blinked. "It is?"

"It is."

Elphaba's small shoulders rose and a tiny smile appeared on her face. "I did it? Annalie, I did it!"

"I see that. Well done," Annalie smiled. "Try the next one now," she encouraged her.

Elphaba nodded and then looked up at her father. "Thank you," she said, very quietly.

Frex faltered briefly and placed a hand on her back for a moment. "You're welcome."

They worked quietly together for the next few minutes until Elphaba looked up at her father thoughtfully.

"You were bad at math, too?"

"Until high school," Frex nodded. "Your mother always struggled with it too."

That seemed to brighten Elphaba's spirits even further.

With her father's help, it didn't take Elphaba long to finish her math work and then Frex excused himself to his study, claiming he had to get back to work.

"Alright," Annalie said brightly, trying to act as though what had just happened wasn't a huge deal. "What's next, Fabala?"

After what felt like a million years to Elphaba, at long last, came the time for Elphaba's cast to come off. She was more than ready to regain use of her arm and just to get the cast off.

"It smells and it itches," she grumbled over breakfast that morning. "I hate having to wrap it up every time I have a bath."

"Well, three hours and it'll all be over," Nikita said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Now eat up."

"Are you going to keep your cast like Ottah did?" Nessa asked her sister in interest.

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "No."

Nessa nodded wisely. "That's probably a good thing. It would smell really bad."

"Alright, let's talk about things that smell nice as we eat, shall we?" Annalie intervened.

Frex had brought the newspaper with him to the table that morning, and he was immersed in the newspaper as he ate. It hadn't seemed as though he heard any conversation over the breakfast table- the little that usually occurred.

Suddenly, he put down the paper and looked at Annalie.

"What time is the appointment?"

"Eleven o'clock."

He nodded. "Very well. I have a meeting with the mayor at nine-thirty, but I should be done by then. I will meet you at the doctor's office."

"Ok," Annalie agreed immediately.

When Frex retreated behind his newspaper, she and Nikita exchanged a look.

"Why is Father coming?" Elphaba asked as they were leaving for the doctor a few hours later.

"Maybe he wants to see how gross your arm looks now," Annalie said teasingly. "Or maybe he wants to be there in case the doctor slips and accidentally cuts your arm off."

Elphaba giggled slightly, but Nessa paled in horror. "Can that happen?"

"Of course not," Annalie admonished her laughingly. "Don't worry, sweetie. The doctor knows exactly what to cut and what not to cut."

Elphaba had to agree however, once the cast was off, that her arm did indeed look fairly gross.

"It almost feels weird to not have the cast on," she commented as they left the doctor's office, waving her arm around in the air.

"You've had it off for five minutes after six weeks, give it time," Annalie smiled.

"Well," Frex addressed them. "What's next? Should we get ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" Nessa agreed eagerly.

Elphaba frowned. "Ice cream? What for?"

"To festivate you getting your cast off, of course," Frex replied.

"Don't you have to work?"

"Not just yet. So, ice cream? What's your favourite flavour?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "Chocolate," she finally said slowly.

"Chocolate it is. Nessa? Strawberry?"

Nessa nodded. "Yes, please. Daddy, can we get _two_ scoops? Because it's a special occasion?"

Frex chuckled. "Alright, Nessie. Just because it's a special occasion," he agreed.

"This is weird. Is this weird?" Elphaba whispered to Annalie as they followed Frex and Nessa towards the ice cream parlour.

It was, but Annalie wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Hey, do you want to say no to ice cream? Because _that's_ weird," she answered, her tone light.

Elphaba smiled and took Annalie's hand as they walked. "What flavour are you going to get?"

"Well, I'm pretty fond of chocolate myself," Annalie smiled and squeezed her hand, making Elphaba's smile widen.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **Chapter 12**

Late one night in the beginning of March, Annalie was in the kitchen making a cup of tea. She had just soothed Nessa back to sleep after a nightmare, a fierce wind was blowing through Munchkinland and the sound of branches against her window pane had startled the little girl out of her sleep.

It was almost midnight, but Annalie wasn't tired enough to sleep yet- and the sound of the wind howling wasn't one she found totally comforting either. She had just gone upstairs to check on Elphaba, knowing that if the wind had woken her or was scaring her, she wasn't likely to come to Annalie on her own. But Elphaba was sound asleep, so Annalie thought some tea might soothe her own nerves.

The kettle whistled at her merrily, and she lifted it off the stove quickly. As she added milk and sugar to her cup, there was movement in the doorway and her eyes flickered up.

"Governor Thropp! You're back!" she said unnecessarily. The Governor had left the previous day for Appleton for business. "We didn't expect you until tomorrow."

"Miss Annalie," Frex greeted her politely. "There's a storm forecast, we wanted to return before it hit. I didn't expect anyone to be up. You couldn't sleep?"

"The wind," Annalie explained. "Would you like some tea, sir? Or something to eat?"

"Just tea will be fine, thank you," he said.

A particularly fierce gust of wind rattled the windows and made the room seemingly groan and making both Annalie and Frex look outside.

"I should check on-"

"Nessa's fine," Annalie cut him off. "She woke up briefly, but she went back to sleep and I left her nightlight on in case she wakes up again."

Frex nodded as Annalie poured him his tea. "And Elphaba?"

Annalie no longer blinked when Frex asked after Elphaba, but it pleased her to hear it all the same. "Sound asleep. Which surprised me, but I'm not complaining. She knows where I am if she does wake up."

Frex took a seat across from her at the kitchen table and they drank their tea in silence.

"Did I miss anything while I was away?"

"I spoke to Ismene Fairchild today," Annalie said. "She's very impressed with Elphaba's progress in math since you've begun helping her."

"Oh?"

Annalie nodded. "She got a B-plus on the fractions test she did on Monday."

Frex looked pleased. "She did?"

Annalie nodded, smiling faintly. "She was pretty happy with that."

Frex's pleased look faded. "She didn't tell me."

He sounded disappointed.

"Well, she just found out today," Annalie said quickly. "And you weren't here to tell," she reminded him. "I'm sure she'll tell you in the morning."

Frex nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose."

He didn't look totally convinced.

"Governor, I _know_ she means to tell you," Annalie reassured him. "She said so, Nessa, Nikita and I all heard her. It was nice," she admitted. "You two have come a long way."

Frex took a sip of his tea.

"I've been seeing a psychologist," he said quietly.

Annalie almost dropped her own tea in shock. "A _psychologist_?" she repeated.

Then she cringed. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright, Miss Annalie," Frex allowed.

"Um… how long have you been seeing…"

"Since you returned to work. We have a standing weekly appointment."

Something in Annalie's mind clicked, but she hoped it didn't show on her face. Whilst Annalie assumed Nikita checking the Governor's diary was common practice to determine what meals he'd be attending; she didn't think he'd look kindly on knowing his employees were discussing him behind his back. But at least she could tell Nikita what the 'P' in his diary every week meant.

"Oh," she finally said. "Well, it's obviously working… then?" Annalie inwardly cringed, but she wasn't sure what else to say.

Frex quirked an eyebrow slightly. "Yes."

Annalie hesitated, and then blurted out the question she and Nikita had mused over the most.

"Sir, what happened with Elphaba? You said… you said you realised she was afraid of you. What happened?"

Frex merely drank his tea, leaving Annalie holding her breath in suspense.

"Miss Fairchild dropped off work when Elphaba wasn't home," he began. "I took the liberty of asking her for an update on Elphaba's progress with her studies and her opinion on the matter of what occurred with her classmates. When Elphaba returned, I called her into my study to give her the work."

He cleared his throat slightly, and continued. "The moment I mentioned Miss Fairchild had called by, Elphaba apologised."

"For what?" Annalie asked, frowning in confusion.

"For whatever it was she had apparently done wrong," Frex replied simply. "That was her initial reaction. That her teacher had said she was doing poorly and I was going to reprimand or punish her."

"Oh," Annalie said quietly.

"There were other signs," Frex said absently, directing his gaze out the window. "But that was when I realised it."

He looked back at Annalie. "I don't know my daughter. You've been in her life for only a few months, and you know more about her than I learned in nine years."

"Sir, that's because I _tried_ ," Annalie said bluntly. "It took me awhile to get there, though. Elphaba has a lot of walls around her for a little girl, she doesn't make it easy to get close to her. But she let me in when she could tell I was trying."

Annalie drummed her fingers on her teacup lightly. "Governor, there's a lot I don't understand. About your relationship with Elphaba and how this all started… and why. And that's really none of my business. And I think it's really good that you're trying to… that you're changing. But I don't think Elphaba understands."

Frex frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… as far as Elphaba's concerned, one day everything was the same as she's ever known it, and then suddenly you're helping her with her homework and taking her for ice cream. She doesn't know why you're acting different, and I don't think she knows what to make of it."

"You're suggesting I tell her?" Frex asked, looking at her with an expression that Annalie couldn't interpret.

"I think you should tell her _something_. After you left yesterday, she asked me if you were dying and that's why you were acting different. She thinks you have a brain tumour or something."

Frex blinked in surprise. "What are you and Miss Fairchild _teaching_ her?" he demanded.

Annalie laughed. "Nothing. Well, nothing about brain tumours. She's read about them apparently."

Frex wondered whether he should start monitoring Elphaba's reading habits.

"I'll talk to her," he finally agreed, although he had no idea what he was going to say.

Annalie finished her tea and got to her feet. "I'm going to check on the girls again and head to bed, I think."

"I'll check on them," Frex said brusquely.

Annalie paused and then nodded. "Alright. Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Miss Annalie."

Frex was overcome by a sense of déjà vu a few minutes later as he crept silently into Nessa's dimly lit bedroom. As always, she lay on her back under the covers, her bear tucked firmly under her arm. Her small face was peaceful and she didn't stir as Frex kissed her forehead gently and left the room.

Upstairs, Elphaba's room was in darkness, lit only by the light streaming in from the open doorway and the lit hallway. For once, Elphaba wasn't curled into her usual ball, but was sleeping on her stomach, and it struck Frex just how long she looked lying under the covers. The quilt that covered her was half slipping off the bed, and Frex picked it up without another thought, fixing it so she was covered. Unlike her sister, Elphaba stirred at the movement and half opened her eyes.

"It's just me. Go back to sleep," Frex said quietly, and Elphaba's eyes flickered shut once more immediately.

"Goodnight, Fabala," he murmured.

The childhood nickname Nessa had bestowed upon her sister when learning to talk slipped out, catching him unaware. He had abandoned the nickname as soon as Nessa could talk in complete sentences and had learned to correctly pronounce "Elphaba". But somehow in this moment, as Elphaba looked simultaneously younger and older than Frex could remember her being, it seemed appropriate.

Annalie was right, he decided, as he left Elphaba and returned to his own room. Elphaba should have some sort of explanation- an apology. Before he went to sleep, Frex resolved to talk to his eldest daughter the following day. He just didn't know exactly what he was going to say.

The wind howled outside the window, mixed in with the voices of Frex's swirling mind, but he eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. When he awoke, sunlight filled the room and everything was still and silent. Looking at the clock, he was surprised to see it was almost nine. Only then did Frex recall he hadn't set his alarm the night before.

When he entered the kitchen after washing and dressing, Elphaba was helping Nikita clear the table, and Nessa was talking to Annalie.

"Daddy!" Nessa exclaimed in delight as she saw him, cutting herself off mid-sentence. "You're home!"

"Hello, girls," Frex greeted them.

"When did you get back?" Elphaba asked in surprise.

"Late last night. You were both in bed," Frex replied.

"Oh. You missed breakfast," Elphaba said.

"Don't you worry," Nikita reassured her. "I'm sure I can manage to wrangle up a bowl of oatmeal for your father. Here, put the butter back in the icebox, please."

Frex took a seat beside Nessa's chair at the table. "So, what have I missed? Besides breakfast?"

Nessa pondered that for a moment and then shrugged. "Nothing."

Elphaba turned slowly back from the icebox and looked at her father almost shyly. "I got a B plus on my maths test."

Frex didn't even have to pretend he was hearing the news for the first time; he was so pleased that Elphaba had told him, the smile on his face was genuine.

"Really? That's excellent news. What are you working on now?"

"Money," Elphaba said cheerfully. "Annalie and Miss Fairchild say I'm a natural at that."

Frex looked over to Annalie, who nodded. "It's true, she is," she agreed.

"It doesn't really feel like doing _math_ when I'm doing it," Elphaba said thoughtfully. "It's actually fun."

"Daddy, did you bring us back anything from Appleton?" Nessa asked.

"Not this time, Nessa. I wasn't really there long enough to go shopping," Frex said apologetically.

Nikita handed him a cup of coffee, which he took gratefully. "So, what are your plans for the day, girls?"

It was a Thursday, so he assumed the girls would be working on their schoolwork.

"I'm starting a sewing project today," Elphaba answered. "I'm going to make an apron."

"Me too," Nessa added cheerfully. "Except not an apron. But Annalie's going to teach me how to sew."

Frex looked to Annalie, who shrugged. "She was so interested in what Elphaba's going to do, I thought I'd start teaching her. It's on the curriculum."

Frex nodded slowly, taking a sip of coffee to top himself from warning Nessa away from needles.

"Well, have fun," he finally said. "I have work to catch up, I'll see you all for lunch."

At the kitchen doorway, he turned back.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I'd like to talk to you after lunch, please."

Elphaba faltered and then her shoulders drooped ever so slightly. "Oh. Ok," she said quietly.

Frex realised his mistake too late, and he winced slightly at her expression. "You're not in trouble," he told her, trying to soften his tone.

Elphaba, to his eyes, looked faintly sceptical. Annalie and Nikita were watching them carefully, and not being subtle about it.

"I thought we might go out for cocoa."

It took a second for Frex to realise he had spoken those words, it felt as though someone else had said them.

"Can I come, Daddy?" Nessa said eagerly.

Frex blinked and then looked at her gently. "Not this time, darling. This is just for your sister."

Nessa looked put out for a moment, her father so rarely said no to her.

"Come on, Nessa," Annalie said quickly. "Let's get ready to work, shall we?"

"Ok," Nessa agreed, slightly glumly.

Frex looked back to Elphaba, who had still said nothing. "I'll see you later," he said and left for his study.

He didn't know where the idea of cocoa had come from. Maybe amongst all his musings the night before, some part of his brain had realised such a talk couldn't occur in his study. It was too formal, too stuffy, and too… uncomfortable.

So, that afternoon, when Annalie had declared that Elphaba had done enough work for the day, Elphaba and Frex bundled themselves into coats and scarves, and left. Although it was technically spring now, a chill still hung in the air, stopping Munchkins from packing away their winter coats just yet.

Elphaba was very quiet as they headed into town and to _The_ _Apple Blossom Cafe,_ which had the best cocoa in Munchkinland, in Frex's opinion at least. The place was relatively quiet at the moment, and Frex directed Elphaba to a table at the back.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Elphaba asked him, the moment their cocoa arrived.

"Am I _really_ not in trouble?"

"What would you be in trouble for?" Frex asked her in return.

"I don't know," Elphaba gave a small shrug and then stiffened. Her father hated shrugging. He wasn't thrillified with "I don't know" as an answer, either.

"Elphaba, any time you've been in punished, have I ever taken you for cocoa?"

"No," she admitted. "You've _never_ taken me for cocoa before."

Frex cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, well…"

He watched as Elphaba picked up her spoon and began to scoop up the froth that covered the top of her mug slowly.

When the froth was gone, she reached for the sugar jug on the table and spooned in two spoonfuls, staring into the depth of the mug as she stirred.

"Elphaba," Frex said, watching her still.

Elphaba's eyes whipped up to him, but she said nothing.

"You may have noticed that things have been… sort of different lately."

"Yes… I guess," Elphaba said cautiously.

Frex looked around the room. Maybe he'd been wrong about doing this in a public arena.

"I've realised that things needed to change. That I haven't been very fair to you," he finally said.

Elphaba was still maddeningly silent, just watching him.

"Do you understand?"

"Not really."

Frex supressed a sigh and tried again. "Sometimes, grownups don't make good decisions," he said quietly. "But sometimes we don't realise it until it's too late."

"What bad decision did you make?" Elphaba asked him, tilting her head slightly.

"I… I made several, actually. But I'm trying to fix them now. I think you're too young to understand right now."

"I'm almost ten!" Elphaba protested.

Frex opened his mouth and then closed it again. "You are," he agreed. Remembering everything Annalie and Ismene had said about Elphaba being an intelligent child; and remembered why he was doing this in the first place, and nodded slowly.

"You know how people treat you differently? Like those boys at school?"

Elphaba nodded matter of factly. "Because I'm green."

"Yes. Well, I wasn't much better."

"You never broke my arm."

Frex almost smiled. Almost. He might have, if his actions that day wasn't another entry on the list of his failings towards Elphaba as a father.

"No. But I hurt you in other ways, am I right?"

Elphaba hesitated but Frex didn't wait for her to speak before continuing.

"So, that's what I am trying to fix. I want to make sure I don't hurt you anymore," he explained.

"Is that why Annalie came back?" Elphaba questioned, taking a sip of her drink.

Frex was a little surprised she had put it together so quickly.

"In part," he said honestly. "I know you missed her."

Elphaba fell silent, drinking her cocoa. Frex wasn't sure what she was thinking, so he said nothing, drinking his own cocoa.

"What happens if you change your mind?" she asked suddenly.

"Change my mind about what?" Frex frowned.

Elphaba toyed with her napkin, not looking at her father. "Fixing things. Will Annalie have to go away again?"

Frex gaped at her, speechless. "Elphaba," he said, finding his voice. "I am _not_ going to change my mind. And Annalie will be here until she is no longer needed or she chooses to leave."

She still wasn't looking at him.

"Elphaba."

Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Elphaba, I won't change my mind," he repeated firmly. "I promise you."

She still looked uncertain.

"I thought we might make this a weekly event," Frex continued.

"Having cocoa?"

"Having cocoa, or something else," Frex agreed. "Just spending time together. Talking."

"About what?" Elphaba frowned.

Frex paused. "Well… what are you reading at the moment?"

Elphaba brightened more than he'd seen her since they'd left the house that morning, and as she began to tell him about the book she was currently reading, they both seemed more at ease than they had since sitting down.

When it came time to head back to the house before Frex's next meeting, he looked down at Elphaba as they walked.

"Would you like to do this again next week?"

Elphaba paused, and Frex was sure she was thinking his offer over. She seemed to think everything through, and he wondered when she'd started that habit. And if it was something he was responsible for.

"Ok," she finally agreed.

And that one little word felt like a weight had been lifted off Frex's shoulders. Maybe she still wasn't sure whether he truly was sincere in his efforts. But he hoped it was a start.

 **AN. Advice for the day- Google and listen to Delta Goodrem's new song "Wings." That is all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **Chapter 13**

The psychologist Frex had been seeing was Jinn Ellfist, who was a well-respected psychologist throughout Oz. He also happened to be the only psychologist in Munchkinland, but that was beside the point.

At first, Frex had been uncomfortable with the idea of seeing a psychologist - but despite what some might think, Frex wasn't an idiot. Once he'd realised that Annalie was right, and his attitude towards and relationship with Elphaba had to change, he'd known it wouldn't be easy. And to commit to this, he needed help. Dr Ellfist was his only chance.

He was an older man, in his early sixties. He had a brisk, no-nonsense manner and he had made it clear from the moment Frex first stepped into his office that he would be getting no leeway from him because of his position as Governor.

"How was your week?" he asked, once they were seated.

"It was fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just fine? Alright. How are the children?"

"Good," Frex responded. "Nessa's beginning to learn how to sew, and Elphaba got a B-plus in her last math test."

"Really? Is that after you were helping her?"

"Yes."

"Are you still helping her?"

"Not at the moment, no."

Jinn nodded, making a note on the paper on his knee.

"We went for cocoa the other day," Frex added suddenly.

The older man looked up. "You and Elphaba?"

"Yes. I told her I was trying to fix several mistakes I'd made."

The psychologist's face was frustratingly blank. "And what did Elphaba think of that?"

Frex considered that carefully. "I'm still not really sure," he said slowly. "I tried to explain it, but there's many factors I think she's too young to understand. And I don't think she quite knows whether to trust what I was telling her."

"What makes you think that?"

"She asked if I was going to change my mind," Frex said quietly. "I suggested we make it a weekly thing, and she agreed… but she thought about it first. I've never seen a child think about something so solemnly."

Jinn put down his pen and looked at Frex. "Frexspar, from what you've told me about Elphaba, and the way your relationship has been until recently, I'm not surprised. Growing up in a home where she was neglected, and abused-"

Frex still winced, although it wasn't the first time he'd heard that term. Jinn had handed across that label on their first session- emotional abuse. That, more than anything, had reaffirmed his commitment to changing and to the therapy sessions. And the thought of what Melena's reaction would have been if she'd heard that.

"-And growing up being ostracised and shunned, and bullied; Elphaba's taught herself skills she needed to survive. She's taught herself self-preservation, to keep herself from getting hurt."

Frex frowned. "Ok, but what-?"

"She doesn't trust easily. But if you keep making steps in the right direction, she'll eventually trust in your actions and intentions."

Frex wanted to ask how long that would take, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"May I ask, what made you decide to tell Elphaba?"

"It was suggested to me," Frex replied absently, thinking hard.

"By who exactly?"

"Miss Annalie."

"The governess?"

"Yes," Frex answered, returning his attention to Jinn. "Why?"

The older man sighed slightly. "What reasoning did she give?"

Frex frowned slightly. "She pointed out that Elphaba didn't understand my sudden change in behaviour. She suggested that if Elphaba knew more of what was going on, it might help the progress."

"Interesting. Has she studied psychology?"

"Not that I know of," Frex said, faintly confused by the question. "She's just come to know Elphaba very well. Nikita could have made the same suggestion if it had come up."

Jinn nodded again, scribbled something on his pad and they moved on.

Late that afternoon, Frex was in his study when Annalie appeared at the door, asking to speak with him.

"Sir, I was wondering if I might have next weekend off to go back to Emelle," she began, taking the seat opposite the desk.

Frex was a little surprised. "I think that can be arranged. Your parents are well, I trust?"

Annalie paused. "They are," she said slowly. She seemed to be debating something with herself for a moment.

Evidently, she came to a decision, because she sighed slightly and continued. "Sir, next weekend is the anniversary of my brother's death."

"Your brother died?" Frex asked in surprise. "You never mentioned that."

"I don't like to talk about it," Annalie explained quietly. "But the anniversary of his death… it's a difficult day… for all of us, especially my mother. I'd just like to be home with them for the day."

That, Frex could certainly understand.

"Naturally," he said quietly. "I'm very sorry. How long ago did you lose him?"

"This year will be seven years," she replied.

It was the same amount of time since Melena's death, which would be seven years come Nessa's birthday in the fall.

"Why don't you take the Friday and the Monday of that weekend too?" Frex offered. "That way you have more time with your parents?"

Annalie's face brightened marginally. "Thank you, Governor. Are you sure-?"

"I can manage without you for a few days, I'm sure," Frex said, somewhat dryly.

"Thank you," she said again.

That night over dinner, Elphaba turned to Annalie.

"I saw in the paper today that next weekend the library is having a fundraiser for new books. Can we go?"

"What's the fundraiser?" Frex asked.

"A book sale," Elphaba replied enthusiastically .

"Well, you'll have to ask your father," Annalie answered her question. "I won't be here next weekend."

Elphaba's smile disappeared in an instant, and she tensed, flickering her eyes between Annalie and Frex.

"Where are you going?" Nessa asked, not noticing anything.

Annalie did, however. "I'm just going to Emelle for the weekend to see my parents."

Elphaba visibly relaxed, and Annalie glanced at Frex, seeing he had noticed it too. There was a twinge of hurt on his face, and he was much quieter for the rest of the meal. When Nessa asked him if they could go to the book sale, he simply said "We'll see."

"Why are you going home?" Elphaba asked her later that night, when Annalie went upstairs to turn her light off and say goodnight.

"Well, remember I told you about my brother who died?" Annalie asked in return, sitting on the bed.

Elphaba nodded.

"Well, next weekend is the anniversary of when it happened, and I want to be with my parents for it," she explained.

Elphaba accepted that with no question, as Frex had. They both understood what that was like.

"Do you think Father will let us go to the book sale?"

"I'm sure he will," Annalie said sincerely, hoping that with Frex's new leaf she was right. "If something comes up and he can't, I'm sure Nikita and Akio will take you."

Elphaba looked satisfied with that answer and bid her goodnight.

Annalie was due to leave just after breakfast the following Friday morning. She was finishing preparing to leave, just as Frex was about to leave for his appointment with Jinn.

Nessa and Elphaba hurried along with their breakfast to say goodbye to Annalie, and when they entered the foyer, Elphaba was clutching something in her hand.

"This is for your parents," she said to Annalie.

Annalie took it, puzzled and saw it was an envelope. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll make sure they get it," she promised her.

Then she gave her a hug. "I'll see you on Monday, alright? Have a nice weekend. Don't buy too many books," she teased lightly.

Elphaba smiled only slightly. "I probably won't get to buy anything, I just want to look," she answered and hugged Annalie tightly for a moment.

"I'm coming back, sweetheart. I promise," Annalie murmured softly and Elphaba nodded faintly, stepping back so Nessa could say goodbye.

When Annalie arrived in Emelle and gave her parents the envelope from Elphaba, Lilou opened it to reveal that inside was a sympathy card, clearly made by Elphaba and Nessa together and signed by both girls.

"Oh, isn't that darling of them?" Lilou said with difficulty, clearly touched.

"I think it was Elphaba's idea," Annalie told her, a rush of immense love and pride for her charges rushing through her.

Her mother blinked back the tears welling in her eyes. "I'm going to make some brownies for you to take back for them," she said determinedly.

She actually made to stand up and head for the kitchen, but Pim took his wife's hand gently. "You have the whole weekend to do that," he reminded her. "Thank the girls for us, will you, Anna?"

"Of course I will."

Annalie had a quiet weekend in Emelle. Although still painful, every year did seem to get marginally easier, but Annalie knew they couldn't help but be whisked back to this day seven years ago. For Annalie, it still felt somewhat surreal- she hadn't actually received the news of Tomaz's death at Shiz until the following day, so her memories of this day consisted of a different kind of pain; making plans with her boyfriend for the future and hanging out with friends, only to be confronted with the news that had left her feeling numb and hollow.

On that day, the Sunday this year, Annalie busied herself in the kitchen with her mother, making the brownies as a thank you for Elphaba and Nessa.

"How is it now?" Lilou asked her daughter as they worked, having a reasonable idea what was occurring in the Governor's household thanks to Annalie's letters.

"I think he really does want to change, and is really trying," Annalie said honestly. "When I told the girls I was coming home, I think Elphaba thought he was making me leave again. And the look on the Governor's face… he looked… almost hurt," she said, with a slight frown. She wasn't sure really how to describe it.

Lilou sniffed. "I don't think he's quite earned the right to feel hurt just yet. Nine years of neglect can't be fixed in a few weeks."

"He's taking her out for cocoa now," Annalie told her. "It's going to be a weekly thing. I mean, it's only been two weeks now," she allowed. "But still…"

"It's a start, I'll grant him that," Lilou conceded grudgingly. "But I hope he realises it won't be as simple as that if she still holds herself responsible for her mother's death."

"Mom, Elphaba barely trusts him right now when he wishes her 'sweet dreams' at night. It's going to be awhile before she'll believe him that he doesn't blame her for all that," Annalie pointed out.

"But does he?"

Annalie had to admit that she still wasn't entirely sure of that answer.

When she arrived back in Munchkinland, she found the house almost silent. Frex and Nessa, Nikita informed her, were at the Mayor's house for lunch. Elphaba had declined to go, claiming a headache, and was upstairs reading.

After leaving her suitcase in her room, Annalie immediately headed upstairs to Elphaba's room, carrying the basket of brownies from her mother.

"Hi," she said softly, as she let herself into the room.

Elphaba looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Hi. You're back."

"I am. I hear you have a headache?" Annalie said with a frown.

"Just a little one," Elphaba replied. "What's in the basket?"

"Brownies, from my mom. For you and Nessa, as a thank you for the beautiful card. Want one?"

Elphaba nodded eagerly, putting her book down.

"You've had a few headaches recently," Annalie noted, sitting down and handing her a brownie. "Should you be reading with a headache?"

"I was bored," Elphaba shrugged slightly, and Annalie chuckled.

She still made a mental note to discuss an idea with the Governor later, but then her attention was captured by a pile of books that were stacked on Elphaba's nightstand.

"Where in Oz's name did all these come from?"

"The book sale," Elphaba said through a mouthful of brownie, still managing to convey her excited and pride in her tone.

Annalie reached over and picked up some of the books. There had to be two dozen there.

"Did your father take you?"

Elphaba nodded, swallowing. "Yes. And they had a deal where you could fill a bag for five dollars."

"You fit all these books in a bag?"

"Two," Elphaba admitted. "So, I got twenty four books for ten dollars."

"Twenty four? Wow," she said, not even faking her amazement. "Did Nessa get any?"

Elphaba nodded. "Just one bag though. There wasn't that many she wanted, but I had trouble deciding."

That didn't surprise Annalie, but she was pleasantly surprised to hear Frex had let her get them.

"So, I guess we'll have to rearrange your bookshelf to fit them all in, won't we?" she said, looking at the little bookshelf that sat against one wall, that was rather full as it was.

"Yeah," Elphaba agreed, looking a little proud at that fact.

Nessa was as pleased to see Annalie as Elphaba had been- or maybe that was the brownies she was pleased to see.

Upon the pretext of taking some brownies to the Governor, Annalie took the chance while the girls were occupied to speak to Frex in his study.

"How are your parents?" Frex asked her, accepting the brownies.

"They're ok, thank you," Annalie replied. "The girls tell me you had a nice weekend, they both showed me all their new books."

"Elphaba took two hours to fill up the two bags she had, and I think she would have spent even longer there if I let her," Frex replied dryly and Annalie smiled knowingly.

"That doesn't surprise me, sir. Actually, I wanted to speak to you about something…"

Frex raised an eyebrow slightly. "Regarding Elphaba?"

"Yes. I've just noticed she's been having a few headaches lately, and I'm wondering if she might need glasses?"

Frex leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "It's possible," he allowed. "I'll make an appointment to get her eyes tested. I suppose it can't hurt to have Nessa's tested too."

Annalie agreed. "And thank you again for letting me have the weekend off, sir. My parents were very grateful I was able to come home."

"How did it happen?" Frex asked abruptly. "Your brother?"

"A mining accident," Annalie replied quietly. "It was very sudden."

Frex nodded in understanding. "It occurred to me after you left, that these would be the circumstances that you mentioned in your interview?"

Annalie barely remembered that, and she was faintly surprised the Governor had.

"Yes, sir. My parents took Tomaz's death badly, and I felt it best to stay close to them."

"He was older or younger?"

"Older. By eighteen months. He- he was a wonderful brother," Annalie said, a lump suddenly appearing in her throat.

Frex regarded her solemnly and she blinked furiously. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I- I don't usually talk about him very much."

"I understand that," Frex said quietly, and she recognised the understanding in his eyes.

"My psychologist," Frex added, clearing his throat slightly over the word. "Has said that we should talk about the people we lose, that not talking about them doesn't make the loss any less painful."

"I suppose that makes sense," Annalie agreed. "I'm sure the girls would like to hear about their mother."

Frex nodded, looking distant. "Yes."

When he said nothing else, Annalie took that as a sign to leave and rose to her feet.

"If you'd ever like to talk about your brother," he said suddenly. "I'm happy to listen."

Annalie paused in surprise. "Thank you," she said eventually and then left the study.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **Chapter 14**

April twenty-fifth would be Elphaba's tenth birthday.

Nikita had filled Annalie in on what this day was like in prior years, just in case; but they both expected- or hoped- that this year would be different. They just didn't know in what way.

"It's not… _ignored_ ," Nikita said slowly. "But it's not exactly festivated either. Not like Nessa's birthday. She gets a present from her father and sister- nothing very big or special, usually; and I've always given her something too, and if I'm here, I'll make her favourite dinner and a cake. But she's never had a birthday party, or any kind of festivation."

"What about when her mother was alive?"

"Oh, Melena threw a party for her first birthday- something very small, but Elphaba wouldn't remember that. Her second birthday was nothing huge and then her third… Melena was pregnant with Nessarose and already rather weak," Nikita recalled sadly.

"Do you think this year will be different?" Annalie asked the housekeeper.

"I hope so, dear. I hope so. A lot has changed," Nikita granted. "But a part of me just wonders…"

They had three weeks until Elphaba's birthday, and so far, Frex had not mentioned anything about the event to Nikita or Annalie. Ultimately, Nikita asked him outwardly if he'd thought about it.

"She's going to be ten this year, sir. It was always a milestone birthday with my boys- reaching double digits."

Frex and Annalie were sitting at the kitchen table as Nikita was beginning to clear the table. Elphaba and Nessa had gone outside immediately after breakfast, as they had every morning for the past week, to check on Nessa's garden.

Now that the weather was beginning to warm and things were planted, the girls were waiting for things to sprout- none too patiently either.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Frex asked the housekeeper, putting his paper down. "A birthday party seems rather redundant. She doesn't have any friends."

It was the harshest tone they'd heard from Frex in reference to Elphaba in a while, but although Annalie flinched, he was right.

"I've got a gift planned," Frex continued. "But I don't have any ideas for the day."

Nikita looked to Annalie. "What's her latest phase?"

"Um, I think she's back to plays. She's read about three in the last week or so."

Frex looked thoughtful. "Alright. I'll look into a few ideas."

He didn't elaborate, and they didn't ask. And then a week later, he came into the living room where Elphaba was curled up in a corner of the lounge scribbling in her notebook.

He was holding an envelope, which he handed to Elphaba.

"Happy birthday."

Elphaba looked up, looking bewildered.

"My birthday isn't for two weeks," she said slowly. "It's the twenty-fifth."

"I know when your birthday is, Elphaba," Frex replied patiently.

"You do?"

Frex sighed. "Open the envelope, Elphaba."

"But my birthday isn't for two weeks."

"We've established that. However, giving this to you in two weeks would be rather redundant."

"Elphaba, for Oz's sake, open the envelope," Nikita interrupted as Elphaba opened her mouth again.

Relenting, Elphaba did so, and pulled out some paper.

"They're tickets."

"Observant," Frex noted dryly and Elphaba offered him a small smile.

" _Peter Pan,"_ she read aloud from the tickets. "That's a weird name. What is it?"

"It's a play," Frex told her, sitting in a nearby armchair. "They say the Wizard brought it to Oz with him from his world."

"Is that why it's a funny name?" Nessa piped up from the other side of the room.

"I would assume so, darling," Frex answered her.

"Are we seeing the play?" Elphaba questioned. "Is it coming to Munchkinland? We never get _proper_ plays here, only pantomimes."

Frex let her subtle dig at Munchkinland's cultural aspect slide. "Actually, the play is on at the Emerald City."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "We're going to the Emerald City?!" she cried.

From where she sat with Nessa, Annalie noted how she tried to hide her excitement, yet didn't quite manage.

Frex nodded. "I thought we'd travel on the Thursday, see the show Friday night for your birthday, and then come home Sunday. You enjoy plays, yes?"

Elphaba nodded slowly, her eyes still wide as she stared at the tickets in her hand.

"We've never done _anything_ like this for my birthday," she finally said, her voice quiet. She looked up at her father hesitantly. "Is this part of fixing things?"

Frex faltered for a moment. "Partly," he said. "But you're turning ten. It's… it's quite a milestone. It should be festivated."

Elphaba couldn't supress her smile any longer. "Wait- how many tickets are there?" she asked, looking again.

"Well, there's one for you, Nessa, and me," Frex replied. "There's also tickets for Miss Annalie, Nikita and Akio, and I thought you'd like to invite Ottah if he could travel from Shiz for the night. You enjoy spending time with him, I know."

Nessa wheeled herself closer to her sister to have a look. "What's the play about, Daddy?"

"Apparently, it's about a boy who never grows up," Frex answered her.

Elphaba looked over to Nikita, who was dusting the room. "Will you and Akio come? Do you think Ottah will?"

"We wouldn't miss it, and I'm sure Ottah wouldn't either," Nikita reassured her. "Why don't you write him a letter, and I'll post it for you on my way home tonight?"

Elphaba nodded and got to her feet. "Want to write one too, Nessa?" she offered.

"Ok," her younger sister agreed.

Elphaba turned back at the doorway. "Thank you, Father," she said quietly.

"You're welcome, Elphaba," Frex replied.

The girls left and Frex looked after them.

"That's a wonderful idea," Annalie said gently.

Frex turned to her. "Well, you said she's interested in plays at the moment, and I know she's always wanted to go to the Emerald City."

"You do?" Nikita asked. "How?"

"She told me," Frex said.

"I'm impressed," Annalie said to Nikita when Frex had returned to his study.

"So am I," Nikita agreed.

Both girls talked only of the Emerald City and the theatre for the next two weeks. Elphaba and Nessa had written to Ottah, who had promised to be there.

And in the interim, Frex had told Annalie what his gift to Elphaba would be- moving her into one of the larger bedrooms and letting her decorate it as she pleased.

"We never use both guestrooms," he said. "And the older she gets, the more room she'll need- if only for her books," he added and Annalie had to laugh at that.

Not for the first time in recent months, Annalie was having tea with her employer once both girls were in bed and Nikita was long gone for the night. It was never really planned, but it had become something that happened a few times a week nonetheless.

"Is Elphaba much like her mother?" she asked him curiously. "I see a lot of you in her, but I'm just curious."

Frex looked a little surprised. "You do?"

"Well, not physically," Annalie amended, recalling the pictures of Melena and her parents that Elphaba had shown her. "But in terms of her personality, I think you are similar. You're both very… private people," she finished.

It was the politest term she could think of to describe the tendency Elphaba and Frex both shared to build walls around themselves.

Frex looked at her thoughtfully. "I've never seen much of myself in her," he said slowly. "Physically, she takes after Melena's side- particularly Melena's mother. I suppose as to her personality, I didn't know her well enough to see anything," he admitted.

"And now?"

"Now… I still don't know about personality, but I'm finding it interesting to find common interests with her."

Annalie took a sip of her tea, unsure if Frex was going to continue on the subject or not.

"Elphaba has her mother's spirit," Frex said suddenly.

"Spirit?"

"Melena was very passionate. She'd get on a subject and her whole face would light up. I see that same look in Elphaba at times. Elphaba's also got a lot of opinions- especially for a ten year old. And she's certainly not afraid to share them, I'm learning," he said with a faint smile. "Melena was very much the same."

"And Nessa?"

"Nessa's always looked like Melena," Frex said immediately. "Since she was born. Her nature is very much like Melena too- very sweet and gentle. But she also has elements of my father in her."

"Did your father ever meet Nessa?"

"No. He died when I was a few years older than Elphaba," Frex answered. "My mother passed away just after Melena and I were married. The girls haven't known any of their grandparents."

"That's unfortunate," Annalie said somewhat wistfully, thinking of her own grandparents.

"It's hard to believe it's been ten years," Frex commented absently.

Annalie stayed quiet and still, just waiting. Frex seemed to be taking his psychologists' advice, Annalie had heard him mentioning Melena to Elphaba and Nessa. Mostly in passing, but Annalie suspected from small mentions Elphaba had made that Frex may have been telling her stories about her mother when they had their hot cocoa once a week.

The girls were the main topic of conversation when Frex and Annalie had tea, although Frex had asked more questions about Annalie's past and shared the odd bit of information or so with her. In a way, they were kind of friends- or on their way to becoming friends, she supposed.

But Annalie had never heard Frex mention Elphaba's birth before.

Unfortunately for her, it appeared she wasn't going to hear it from him tonight either, as Frex fell silent too, looking distant.

The day before Elphaba's birthday, Frex, Annalie, Elphaba and Nessa set out for the Emerald City. Nikita and Akio were travelling in their own carriage behind them, and Annalie couldn't help but slightly wish she was travelling with them.

Elphaba and Nessa were ridiculously excited, and Annalie was sure the journey was going to feel even longer. But they were barely beyond the Munchkinland border and onto the Yellow Brick Road when Elphaba pulled out a book, and Nessa leaned her head against Frex and went to sleep.

Elphaba was so absorbed in her book, that when the Emerald City skyline came into view, Annalie had to nudge her and direct her gaze out the window.

"Fabala, you match the buildings!" Nessa giggled at her sister, peering out the window.

Elphaba said nothing, her eyes wide as she watched the green city buildings loom closer.

They were staying at a nice hotel in the city, not the most extravagant by far, but still very elegant. Elphaba finally found her voice again when they entered the foyer and she spotted Ottah sitting in the foyer, waiting for them.

"Ottah!"

"Hey, little Fabala!" he greeted her.

Elphaba frowned at him. "I'm going to be _ten_ tomorrow. That's not little," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're still short," Ottah replied with a grin, teasing her.

Frex had booked two suites for the weekend- one for the Braell's and one for him, the girls and Annalie. The suite had two bedrooms and the second bedroom had a single bed and a double bed, Elphaba and Nessa would share the double bed while Annalie had the single.

"Annalie?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will I need to wear my glasses to the theatre?"

Annalie looked up from Nessa's suitcase she was unpacking and turned to Elphaba thoughtfully.

After she'd raised the subject with him, Frex had had both girls' eyes tested and they'd discoverated that Elphaba did in fact need glasses for reading.

"Well, I don't suppose you'll be doing much reading," Annalie said slowly. "But ask your father anyway, just to be sure."

Elphaba obediently slid off the bed and left the room in search of her father.

Annalie finished the unpacking and came into the living area just as Elphaba was opening the door to Ottah.

"What are you doing here?" she greeted him.

"I'm here to offer my services as tour guide."

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "You said you haven't been here before," she reminded him.

"I haven't," Ottah grinned. "But I've got a map, a guide book and a list of bookstores that are apparently some of the best in Oz," he said persuasively.

Elphaba's face lit up and she turned to Frex.

"Father, may I go with Ottah?"

Frex hesitated. He glanced between Elphaba, Ottah and exchanged a glance with Annalie before turning back to Ottah.

"Do not let her out of your sight," he warned the young man.

"I won't," Ottah promised, looking a little surprised. "She'll be safe with me, Governor."

"We have dinner reservations in the hotel restaurant for seven. If you're not back here by six-"

"We will," Ottah promised.

"Alright then. Elphaba, take a coat," Frex ordered.

Elphaba didn't argue and she and Ottah were out the door a minute later.

She returned with two new books Ottah had bought her, and rambling excitedly over everything they had seen whilst exploring the city. Annalie thought it might be the most excited she had ever seen her.

But as much as Elphaba loved the city and the bookstores, it was evident she was most looking forward to the theatre and seeing the play that next night. And Annalie was sure it was the most excited about her birthday that Elphaba had ever been.

Elphaba's tenth birthday began with breakfast in the hotel restaurant. After breakfast, Annalie and Nikita took both girls shopping for a new dress each. The plan had originally been to get them prior to the trip in Munchkinland, but Munchkinland didn't have the largest selection. Nessarose was more excited about this event than her elder sister- Elphaba didn't see why she needed a new dress or why she had to pick it out herself. Nevertheless, between the three of them, they got her into a store and at Nikita's urging, she finally picked out a dress.

There were three theatres in the Emerald City, and _Peter Pan_ was being performed at the oldest of the three, _The Ozma Imperial._ When they arrived at the theatre, Annalie knew she'd always remember this night, just for the sheer awe and delight on Elphaba's face.

Their seats were very good, tenth row centre and Frex carefully lifted Nessa from her chair and carried her down the row, while her chair was put away to one side of the room. Frex had bought both girls a program, and Nessa and Elphaba pored over them as soon as they were in their seats.

"There's a _girl_ playing Peter Pan!" Nessa exclaimed. "I thought you said this was about a _boy,_ Daddy?"

She looked over at her father with a frown, who was sitting next to Elphaba. Annalie was sitting on the other side of the girls, next to Nessa; with Nikita on her other side, and Akio and Ottah were down from her.

"I don't know, Nessa," Frex answered. "I suppose we'll find out when the play starts."

"There's an actor playing _two_ roles," Elphaba commented in surprise. "Mr Darling and Captain Hook," she read.

"Darling is a funny name," Nessa said, looking where her sister was pointing.

"There's a lot of funny names," Elphaba said. "Look, Nessie. Wendy, John… how would you pronounce this one?" she asked Frex.

Frex frowned slightly. "I think Mik-el," he said slowly. "I'm sure we'll find out."

"Slightly, Curly, Tootles, Nibs," Elphaba continued to read the list of characters from the program.

"Those names sound more normal," Nessa said, and then giggled. "But still funny."

"The Wizard must come from a strange land," Elphaba murmured, looking up at the stage with renewed awe and curiosity.

Annalie wasn't really sure what to expect, but once the curtain rose and the play began, she found herself as enraptured by the story as Elphaba and Nessa.

When it ended and the lights came up, Nessa turned to Annalie in excitement.

"That was _amazing."_

"It was," Annalie agreed. "Elphaba, what did you think?"

Elphaba nodded mutely, still staring up at the stage with stars in her eyes.

She was very quiet as they left the theatre and returned to the hotel, whilst Nessa recounted all her favourite moments to Annalie and Frex.

"I think my favourite part," she said as Annalie helped her into her nightgown, as she'd begun every sentence since they'd gotten in the carriage. "Was when Tinkerbell drank the poison meant for Peter, and we all had to clap to bring her back to life. Even Daddy clapped, did you see?"

"I did see," Annalie replied.

Nessa took a while to fall asleep, high on adrenaline and excitement; but at last, Annalie left the room and crept out into the living area where Frex had made cocoa for Elphaba and tea for himself.

"Tea, Annalie?" Frex asked her.

"Please," she nodded, sitting next to Elphaba on the couch.

"Is Nessa asleep yet?" Elphaba asked.

"Give her a few more minutes," Annalie smiled. "I'm sure it won't take long for her to fall asleep."

Elphaba managed to finish her cocoa and make small talk with Annalie and Frex for a little while about the play, and then she finally announced she was going to bed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Annalie said, embracing her. "Happy birthday."

"Goodnight," Frex added.

Elphaba hesitated briefly and then bent down and hugged her father. "Goodnight, Father. Thank you for my birthday present."

Frex was stunned, but he faltered for only a heartbeat before returning the hug. "You're very welcome, Fabala. Sweet dreams."

There was silence as Elphaba hurried off towards the bedroom.

"When was the last time she hugged you?" Annalie finally asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't remember," Frex admitted.

Annalie blinked, desperate not to cry. But she didn't fight the beaming smile that spread across her face.

"She's beginning to trust me, do you think?" Frex asked quietly, a note of hope in his voice that made Annalie's chest fill with warmth.

"It looks like she is," she agreed softly. "I told you," she couldn't resist adding.

Frex just looked at her. "You did," he said. "Do you think it was the play?"

"I think it was you showing that you know her, that you've thought of her," Annalie said. "That's what she's responding to."

"I've been thinking about how Elphaba keeps referring to it as me 'fixing things'. I keep thinking that I don't know if I can never really make it up to her. And any way I _can_ fix things, it's not going to be by buying her things."

Annalie refrained from pointing out that it had been Frex who had referred to it as "fixing things" in the first place, according to Elphaba; but she was pleased to know that Frex had at least knew enough about his eldest daughter to know he couldn't buy her love.

"You can't change the past, but you can change the future," Annalie said simply. "And you're right, you can't buy her trust. Like I said, she's responding to the fact you're showing you know her, how you're treating her."

Frex nodded thoughtfully. "I enjoyed the play more than I expected to," he admitted.

Annalie smiled. "It was good. Although it makes me think the Wizard's world must be a very strange place."

"I imagine so," Frex agreed.

Finally, Annalie figured both girls must be asleep and decided to head to bed herself.

"Goodnight, sir."

"Frexspar."

Off Annalie's surprised glance, Frex elaborated. "You've done a lot to help my family. I feel we're past the formality stage, don't you?"

"But, Nikita doesn't-" Annalie began, slightly flustered.

"I've been asking Nikita to refer to me by my name for a decade," Frex interrupted. "She chooses not to. I'm now offering that choice to you, and I hope you take it."

"You do?"

"I have few friends," he said candidly. "It's apparently one of the few traits I share with both my daughters. But, I think I may count you as one of them."

Annalie thought about it. It had caught her by surprise, but as she thought about what she'd shared about herself with the Governor, and compared it to what her friends back in Emelle and from Shiz knew about her, she realised much of it measured up. And he was right, giving parenting advice definishly seemed to past the boundaries of an employer-employee relationship. And although she didn't know if "friend" was the right label, it wasn't an unpleasant thought. So, with that in mind, she nodded decisively.

"You may."

 **AN. When I wrote this chapter, I was on a bit of a _Peter Pan_ kick- helped, no doubt, by the fact the school I teach at put on the musical as our school production this year. Then I re-watched the Disney movie, followed by the 2003 one (which is _so_ much better) and then naturally, _Finding Neverland._ And I've been following the _Finding Neverland_ musical journey... there's been a lot of Neverland on my mind lately. **

**When I had to pick a play for Elphaba's birthday, _Peter Pan_ seemed the natural choice. In my Oz timeline, Elphaba was born 1914, meaning the Wizard came to Oz and had an affair with Melena in 1913. _Peter Pan_ was first performed in London in 1904, New York in 1905 and the novel was published in 1911; so in my head, the Wizard saw the play in New York (or London, who knows) and had the novel with him when he came to Oz.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **AN. Guest- Elphaba's true parentage won't come into this story. Just because it wasn't what I wanted to focus on and it brings up a whole bunch of stuff that I didn't want to get into here.**

 **Fae'sFlower- I LOVE calling it Frexalie, lol.**

 **NymeriaFae- "** **Am I sensing a sound of music themed ending here?" I'm assuming you're not asking if they're going to end up fleeing from Nazis :p You'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Chapter 15**

As Munchkinland approached summer, the household was kept busy. Annalie was finishing up the girls' education for the school year, and Frexspar was preparing and overseeing the end of the provincial council before they broke for the summer.

There were decisions to be made within the Thropp household too- Frex and Elphaba were in discussions whether she would continue to be home-schooled in the fall, or go back to the village school with her classmates. Although her father kept reminding her no decision had to made until it grew closer, at this stage, Elphaba was determined to go back.

It was a testament to how far they'd come not only that Frex was reluctant to agree with her choice, not wanting the bullying to resume; but also that Elphaba felt good enough about herself to want to go back. Annalie was on Elphaba's side.

"She's had a good break," she told Frex when they discussed the matter. "She was so fragile when you pulled her out of school. If she goes back, and the bullying starts again, I think she'll cope with it better. I don't think she'll be so hesitant to say something and you can deal with it from the start."

Ultimately, Frex agreed, but he still arranged for Elphaba to have a few sessions of her own with Jinn, to get the psychologist's opinion on whether she was ready.

Jinn agreed to see her before Frex's own appointment that week, but wouldn't tell him anything until Frex had finished his session.

"Frexspar, you have an intelligent, mature, stubborn and independent daughter," he told him. "She's determined to go back, and I'd let her. Keep an eye on her, and keep the channels of communication open with her teacher, but let her go. I think the time away was good for her, but I think she needs to do this."

When Frex emerged from the office, Elphaba was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, scribbling away in a notebook. When she saw him, she hastily closed it and put it in her bag.

"Ready to go?"

Elphaba nodded.

Late that afternoon, Frex headed upstairs and knocked on the ajar door of the second room on the left, which had formerly been a spare room and was now Elphaba's new bedroom. Elphaba had picked it because it was the furthest of the two spare rooms away from Frex's bedroom, still wanting her own space.

With input from Annalie, Nikita and Nessa, Elphaba had chosen everything for her new room herself. The room was still relatively and practical, but was larger and looked much more comfortable than the small bedroom she had been in before.

Elphaba's favourite feature of her new room, besides her brand new, extra- large bookshelves, was the window seat. This was where Frex found her now, once again with her head buried in a notebook.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba jumped a mile, her head whipping up and slamming the notebook shut.

"What _are_ you doing?" Frex asked, a little suspicious.

"Nothing," she replied, a little too quickly.

Frex raised an eyebrow, a familiar gesture to Elphaba, but the expression on her father's face was far more gentle than it once was.

Either way, Elphaba relented and reluctantly answered him.

"I'm working on Annalie's birthday present."

"When is Annalie's birthday?" Frex asked, surprised.

"June sixth. Next Thursday."

"And how long have you been working on this?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose briefly in thought. "Awhile," she said vaguely.

Frex was curious as to what exactly she was working on, but he didn't think she'd let him see.

"You never mentioned your birthday was next week," he said to Annalie when he next had the chance.

"Didn't I? I thought I had," Annalie answered. "How did you find out?"

"Elphaba. How old will you be?"

"Twenty-eight," she said promptly and then laughed slightly at the expression on his face. "What?"

Frex shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking when I was your age, Elphaba was about a year old."

He looked slightly wistful. "I never thought we were especially young when she was born, but seeing you now, I'm rethinking that."

Annalie laughed. "Frexspar, I wouldn't say you're especially old now."

She'd done the math, the Governor was only thirty-seven.

"Do you have plans for the day? I'm sure the girls would like to festivate with you, but if you'd rather have the day off, that's fine too. Or if you'd like some extra time to spend the day with your parents?" Frex suggested.

"Thanks, but my parents don't expect me to come home. Twenty eight isn't a particularly significant age," Annalie chuckled. "But doing something with you and the girls sounds like fun, just dinner or something?" she suggested.

Frex nodded. "Do you have any friends here you'd like to invite?"

"Oh. Well, Nikita and Akio?" Annalie countered. "And Ismene Fairchild?"

"Elphaba's teacher?" Frex frowned slightly in surprise.

Annalie shrugged slightly. "Yeah, we have coffee on my day off every few weeks once she's done with school."

"Well, of course, invite her to dinner," Frex offered.

"Thank you," Annalie said gratefully.

They decided to go out for Annalie's birthday dinner, mostly because Annalie felt bad about inviting Nikita to dinner and then having her cook. Initially, Annalie had offered to cook the meal herself, and Frex had proposed they just ate out.

The meal was delicious, and it was the most fun birthday Annalie could remember having in a while. She'd even received a few small gifts, which had been unexpected but very much appreciated. After they'd gotten home and Annalie had put Nessa to bed, Annalie was taking a moment in her own room before heading to bed herself.

She was sitting at the vanity and was brushing out her hair when there came a soft knock on the door. Puzzled, Annalie laid down her brush and stood up, pulling her robe around her tighter as she opened the door.

"Elphaba?" she said in surprise, beckoning the young girl inside. "Are you ok? I thought you were in bed?"

Elphaba had gone straight upstairs when they'd gotten home, and Frex had told Annalie that he'd make sure she was asleep before he turned in for the night.

"I was," Elphaba answered. "But I had to give you this while it was still your birthday."

Annalie blinked as Elphaba handed her a wrapped parcel.

"Is this for me?"

Elphaba nodded, looking a little nervous.

"Come sit with me while I open it," Annalie urged her.

Elphaba looked hesitant, but perched herself on the end of the bed as Annalie opened the present. Inside, she found the notebook that she herself had given Elphaba months ago. Except now, the pages were full of Elphaba's handwriting.

"Fabala, you wrote this? For me?" she asked in amazement.

Elphaba nodded shyly. "Well, not really _for_ you, but I want you to have it."

Annalie drew her close and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, sweetheart. I can't wait to read it."

"Happy birthday, Annalie," Elphaba said quietly, and then slipped off the bed and hurried out of the room.

Suddenly wide awake, Annalie immediately settled into her bed to read Elphaba's story. She wasn't sure what to expect, she knew Elphaba showed talent in her writing, but on the other hand, she _was_ only ten. Annalie didn't have a lot of experience on what ten year olds wrote about. But she was completely unprepared for what she found within the notebook's pages.

 _From The Corner_ was a story about a spider named Spindel, who had created a web in the upper corner of a family's living room. She hid in her web, because the "big people" were afraid of her. The other animals she met in the house; namely a family of mice that lived in the kitchen walls, the family's cat, and a pair of robins who had a nest on the living room window sill; ignored her because she was "different" and had "too many legs". But from her web, the spider saw all that happened within the house and learned all the secrets and about the people who lived in the house. The story ended with Spindel meeting another spider who was making a web in the opposite corner to hers and making her first friend.

The next morning, Annalie entered the kitchen before the girls were up and found Frex settling down with his coffee.

"Do you have anything very urgent on this morning?" she greeted him, not even a 'good morning' first.

Frex looked up at her slowly. "I have my appointment with Jinn at half past ten, after that I'm free. Why?"

Annalie thrust the notebook at him. "You _have_ to read this."

"Elphaba's notebook?"

"You know about it?" Annalie asked in surprise.

"I've seen her writing in it, she mentioned it was your birthday present. What is it?"

"It's a story she wrote, and it's… it's good. It's really good. And I think it says a lot about her."

Frex took it from her, but didn't open it. "Do you think she would mind me reading it?"

Annalie hesitated, she hadn't thought about that. "I don't know," she admitted. "I'll ask her if she minds. I just think it's important that you do."

Frex handed her back the notebook, and Annalie placed it on the table before going to help Nessarose get up and ready for breakfast. Once Nessa was ready and wheeling herself towards the kitchen, Annalie headed upstairs only to meet Elphaba coming down.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart," Annalie smiled. "Hey, listen. Thank you for your story, I _loved_ it."

Elphaba shifted on the stair. "That's ok."

"It's really good," Annalie said gently. "And you know who I think should read it? Your father."

"Father?" Elphaba echoed, and Annalie nodded.

"Yeah, I think he'd like to. He said he saw you working on it a few times. But I'll only let him read it if you want me to."

Elphaba hesitated.

"Just think about it," Annalie said gently. "Come on, let's have breakfast. Nikita's made pancakes."

"With chocolate chips?" Elphaba asked hopefully.

"I don't know, let's check."

As they ate breakfast, Annalie noticed Elphaba frequently glancing at the notebook sitting next to Annalie's plate. As she finished her second pancake, Elphaba happened to catch Annalie's eye and gave the tiniest of nods.

Elphaba was noticeably on edge from the moment they left the breakfast table, leaving Frex with the notebook. With that in mind, Annalie distracted both girls as long as she could, keeping them busy in Nessa's garden for most of the morning.

Frex sat down to read the story before leaving for his appointment. When he'd finished reading, he wasn't quite sure how to respond. Annalie had been right- it was good, and it said a lot about Elphaba. He was still musing over it when he had his appointment with Jinn.

"You're quiet today. Something on your mind?" Jinn asked.

Frex sighed slightly. "Elphaba wrote a short story, and I'm not sure what to do about it."

Jinn frowned. "Does the subject matter concern you?"

"No," Frex answered. "No, not necessarily. But it was… rather illuminating."

"What is it about?"

Frex had brought the notebook with him, and handed it over. "Read for yourself."

Jinn read it quickly, and nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again, Frexspar. Elphaba is very bright, and she's taught herself survival skills. I wouldn't be surprised if she, like the spider in her story, notices everything about the people and what happens around her. That's not a bad thing."

"But the things in the story, the mice and-"

"Most likely represent the bullying and neglect she's experienced. She's channelling her own experiences and emotions into her writing, which most children her age probably couldn't do, at least not to this degree. I think you should encourage this, writing may prove to be very cathartic for her."

"How?" Frex asked. "How do I encourage her?"

"Talk about it with her. Buy her notebooks to write in. Ask to read her writing, but don't push her. A child's self-expression through creative is often a private thing, she may not feel comfortable sharing her writing. Maybe there's books on the subject or classes she could take?" Jinn suggested.

"Talk about it," Frex repeated. "About what the story represents?"

"Start with a compliment," Jinn advised. "Let her know you liked it- you did like it, didn't you?"

"It was good," Frex agreed.

"So, tell her that. And then ask her perhaps where she got the idea, see if she'll open up to you. But again-"

"Don't push her," Frex finished.

"How did you come across this? Did she let you read it?"

Frex nodded. "She wrote it for Annalie's birthday yesterday. Annalie asked Elphaba if she'd allow me to read it, and Elphaba agreed."

Jinn nodded, taking more notes. "You and Miss Annalie seemed to have developed a rather good friendship."

"I suppose," Frex allowed. He didn't understand why this was important, and it wasn't the first time the psychologist seemed to bring up the subject of Annalie.

"I think hiring her was an excellent decision. She seems to have done a lot of good for your whole family," Jinn said casually.

Frex still didn't understand why he'd mentioned it, but he couldn't argue with that fact. When Frex returned to the house, he found the three girls still out in the garden.

Annalie _had_ been good for his family, he mused. Of course, the most obvious change was his relationship with Elphaba, but they had all changed. Elphaba was less withdrawn and just… lighter than she had been. Even Nessa was more bubbly and outgoing than she had ever been. And Frex himself…

Frex may not have been sure on Elphaba's birthday, but now he could safely say that he and Annalie _were_ friends. When Annalie eventually chose to move on from the position, she would be very missed- by them all.

And then a thought occurred to Frex. Maybe his feelings for Annalie weren't strictly friendship. As he watched Annalie interact with his daughters, all three of them smiling, he felt something he couldn't remember feeling in a long time. In fact, the last time he remembered a similar feeling was fifteen years ago, when he'd first met Melena.

The realisation struck him like lightning. Frex's throat clogged abruptly. Something akin to guilt washed over him. He hadn't even so much as looked at a woman since Melena's death- why would he? Melena had been his soul mate, love at first sight. All the happiest moments of his life save a few revolved around his beloved wife.

And it had been at his urging that she had taken the milkflowers that ultimately led to her death, a regret that Frex would carry with him to his grave. Getting to truly know his daughter these past few months had in some ways, made that regret stronger. Elphaba was smart, caring, and as Frex had come to appreciate- beautiful. It taken Frex far too long to see past the emerald skin. They had all suffered from his blindness.

All this aside, Annalie was almost a decade younger than him- not to mention his employee. Forming a friendship with her was one thing, one could say almost inevitable when you shared a house with a person. But the possibility of a romantic relationship… there _was_ no possibility, Frex told himself.

For the second time that day, Frex found himself with information he wasn't sure how to respond to.

 **AN. I totes forgot to mention that Lucy Durack (Australian original Glinda) and her husband announced the name of their baby girl who was born last month! Polly, which I like, because I feel it has a bit of a Glinda-vibe to it. Is that just me?**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **AN. Frexalie is so a thing now. I'm glad you guys are on board with this! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 16**

August brought a day that was one of the most difficult days in the Thropp household, but the only one that they didn't have to pretend wasn't difficult- Melena's birthday.

Having been forewarned, Annalie wasn't surprised when Elphaba disappeared upstairs after breakfast. Nor was she totally surprised when Frex retreated into his study- although that wasn't only due to the day.

Frex had been considerably cooler to her for over a month now, his behaviour more similar to how it had been before she had been fired. Annalie couldn't work out why, she didn't think she'd done anything he'd disapprove of, but after a week or two, she'd given up trying to talk to him about it. He hadn't changed his behaviour towards Elphaba, if anything, he was spending more time with Elphaba and Nessa than ever; so Annalie didn't push it.

"Dinner's just about ready," Nikita told Annalie at twenty-past six that night.

"Thanks, Nikita," Annalie answered, from where she and Nessa were completing a puzzle on the living room floor.

"Do you want to let your father know and then go wash your hands while I get your sister?"

"Ok," Nessa agreed.

Annalie helped Nessa into her chair and then headed upstairs to Elphaba's room.

"Fabala? Dinner's ready, sweetheart. Do you want to come down? You haven't eaten since lunch, you must-"

Annalie trailed off as she opened the door and found herself talking to an empty room.

"Huh."

Annalie moved down the hall to check the bathroom.

"Elphaba?"

The bathroom was also empty.

Annalie did a quick check of the house, finishing back in the dining room, where Frex and Nessa were taking their places.

"I can't find Elphaba," she announced, slightly anxious. "She's not anywhere in the house."

Frex frowned at her. "What do you mean, she's not in the house? She must be somewhere."

Annalie shook her head. "No, I've checked everywhere inside."

Frex rose to his feet. "When was the last time you saw her?"

Annalie thought back. "I- I took her up some lunch at noon. Nikita brought her tray back down, I think."

"You haven't seen her since _noon?!"_ Frex cried incredulously.

"She wanted her space today," Annalie retorted, choosing not to defend herself by pointing out that Frex hadn't seen his daughter since breakfast.

"What's happened?" Nikita asked, entering the room with a salad bowl.

"I can't find Elphaba," Annalie explained. "She's not inside. Was she in her room when you brought down her lunch tray?"

"Yes, she was sitting on the window seat," Nikita said, concern colouring her tone.

"Have you looked in the back garden?" Frex asked Annalie swiftly.

"No," Annalie replied, turning in that direction. It was still light outside, thanks to daylight savings. "I'll check."

"Actually," Nikita interrupted. "Governor, if you're going to check anywhere outside the house, I'd start with the cemetery."

A glimmer of understanding swept across Frex's face for a mere moment.

Annalie got the implication too, and looked hesitantly to Frex.

"Should I-?"

"No," Frex interrupted. "I'll go. You and Nessa shouldn't wait for us. Have your dinner."

Frex left the house and treaded the path that was so familiar to him for the fact he could only bring himself to visit a few times a year. He'd been down here himself that morning before breakfast, but he hadn't thought that Elphaba would be down here. They had discussed Melena at times, but Frex never thought to ask his eldest daughter if she ever visited Melena's grave.

Yet here she was, sitting beneath a tree near the tombstone, writing in one of the new notebooks given to her by Frex.

"Here you are."

Elphaba looked up. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Frex seated himself on the ground next to her. "Looking for you. And at a later date, we're going to discuss why you left the house without telling an adult where you were going, young lady."

Elphaba winced slightly. "I'm sorry."

"How long have you been down here exactly?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"Time for dinner."

"Oh. Then about three hours."

"Doing what?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Writing something for Momma."

"A story?" Frex asked in interest.

Elphaba shook her head. "A letter."

"Ah."

"It's stupid," Elphaba muttered, staring at the ground.

"It's not stupid," Frex corrected her sternly. Actually, he was touched by the gesture. It was something Melena would have loved, he thought.

Elphaba said nothing.

"You know, when I come down here, I talk to your mother."

That got her attention. "You do?"

"Of course."

"Don't you feel dumb?"

"I used to," Frex acknowledged. "Not so much now. I think it gets easier the more you do it."

Elphaba nodded thoughtfully. "But she can't hear us," she pointed out. "So why do you do it?"

Frex considered that carefully. "Some people believe that when a person dies, their soul watches over their loved ones," he finally said. "I don't know if that's true, but by talking to your mother, in a way, it keeps her memory alive."

Elphaba, as was her way, considered that carefully.

"I don't have any memories of Momma," she said. "Not really."

"What do you remember?" Frex asked gently.

Elphaba hesitated. "I remember her tucking me in. I remember her hugs."

Frex nodded. "She gave good hugs," he agreed softly.

Then he sighed. "Fabala, if you ever want to talk or know something about your mother, you can ask me."

"But you don't like to talk about her," Elphaba countered.

Frex had to think about to answer that, when she did have a point. "It's a subject I find very painful," he allowed. "But, I know it's important that you and your sister know about your mother. I'm sure Nikita could tell you about her, too. Maybe even Akio or Ottah would remember something."

"I'm sorry you don't remember her," he continued. "I'm sorry you don't remember what it's like to have a mother. She loved you very much, Fabala."

Elphaba paused and then spoke four words that ultimately proved how far Frex had come- because his heart broke.

"Even though I'm green?"

Frex wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "She loved you," Frex repeated, firmly. "She thought you were absolutely perfect."

Elphaba gingerly rested her head on his chest and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry I made her die," she whispered.

Frex closed his eyes, grateful she couldn't see his face. This conversation was several years too late, he knew.

"It wasn't your fault, Elphaba. It was mine."

Elphaba lifted her head to look up at him and he saw tears filling her eyes.

"But-"

"No buts," Frex said firmly. "It was _not_ your fault."

"If I wasn't green, Momma wouldn't have had to take the milkflowers," Elphaba insisted.

Frex shook his head. "I made her take the milkflowers, Elphaba. Because I made the mistake of thinking it mattered that you're green. Your mother loved you very much. She knew it didn't matter what colour you were."

He gently wiped a tear off her cheek. "I wish I'd realised that sooner. I don't want you to ever think losing your mother is your fault. Understood?"

Elphaba nodded and Frex hugged her again as she sniffled quietly into his side.

"I love you, Elphaba," Frex told her softly, kissing the top of her head.

He wasn't sure if he'd ever told her that.

"Love you too," a quiet murmur came in response.

Frex's heart swelled and he squeezed her tighter for another moment.

"Now, are you hungry?" he asked briskly, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Elphaba pulled away, her eyes red.

"A little," she admitted.

"Good. Me too. Shall we go home now?"

Elphaba nodded and they got to their feet.

"Father?" she asked as they left the cemetery.

"Yes, Fabala?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"About your mother?"

Elphaba hesitated. "Kind of." She bit her lip. "Annalie takes care of Nessa and I. She looks out for us and does stuff with us and she cares about us."

"Yes, she does," Frex agreed, wondering where this was going. "Annalie cares very much about both of you."

"Is that kind of what it feels like to have a mother?"

It was an innocent question, but it caught Frex by surprise.

"Kind of," he managed to reply, and Elphaba seemed satisfied with that response.

Frex and Elphaba ate dinner, then Frex gave her a stern but brief lecture of the importance of letting an adult know your whereabouts, and sent her to her room as punishment.

When he checked on her on his way to bed, she was asleep, but Frex noticed she had placed a photo of him and Melena with Melena's parents on her nightstand where she could see it. Frex hadn't known she had that, but it made him think.

Going into his bedroom, he turned on the light and opened the closet. There was an old box at the back, that was covered in a thin veil of dust- Frex hadn't looked in there for a while. The last time, exactly, had been after his first psychologist appointment.

He sat down on the bed with the box and lifted the lid. Inside, was piles of photographs spanning from Melena's childhood to just after she had started taking the milkflowers. She was too ill for most of the pregnancy with Nessa to have photos taken.

He began to sort through the photos, looking for ones in particular to show Elphaba and Nessa. He stopped when he came to a photo of him with Melena taken just after they had announced they were expecting Elphaba. Frex had one arm around her waist, and the other was on her stomach, and both were beaming happily. If Frex remembered correctly, this had been taken while visiting Melena's parents, and her mother had died just a few weeks later.

He picked up another photo, this one of Melena holding a newborn Elphaba, with her father next to her. Both had been marvelled at the resemblance between Elphaba and Melena's mother. That was why, Frex recalled, Melena had insisted on naming the baby Elphaba- it had been her mother's middle name… had he ever told Elphaba that story?

He stared at the photo, looking at the expression of love and adoration on Melena's face as she gazed at her daughter.

What would she think about what Elphaba had said this afternoon?

 _Is that kind of what it feels like to have a mother?_

The words had been swimming around Frex's head ever since.

It was only natural, he'd rationalised, that Elphaba had come to associate Annalie's role with the role of mother. Annalie was the most maternal figure Elphaba remembered showing her affection in her lifetime- there was Nikita, of course, but Elphaba had never been as close to her as she had grown to Annalie.

Frex was sure that Melena would have been heartbroken at the idea of her daughters not knowing what it felt like to have a mother. And for the first time, Frex thought about the years ahead, and what they meant for his daughters. When Melena had first died, he'd been so racked with guilt and devastration that he hadn't thought much beyond Nessa's inability to walk. But now… Elphaba was already ten. Soon she'd be a teenager, and then an adult. Melena had had twenty-five years with her mother and Frex had seen how she'd suffered when she'd died

 _How was she supposed to know how to be a mother without her own mother there to help?_

That was Melena's main concern throughout the remainder of her pregnancy after losing her mother. Would his daughters have that same concern?

Melena would want her daughters to have a mother figure in their lives, Frex realised. And she'd want him to be happy- she'd want them all to be happy.

Honestly, the idea of dating again filled Frex with dread. He'd gotten so lucky with Melena the first time around, and although he had changed a lot in recent months, he was still a very different person than he had been in his youth. Let alone the idea of dating as Governor and as a widowed, single father of two.

 _There's always Annalie,_ a voice in his head reminded him.

Frex grimaced slightly. Annalie was so _young_ \- at least in compared to himself, although twenty-eight wasn't particularly old. He was sceptical about the whole idea that she'd even consent to _date_ him, and how he hated that word. And if she refused, or it didn't work out, it would be horrendibly awkward and Frex would be stuck- he wouldn't take her away from the girls.

For now, he decided, he wouldn't worry about himself or make any decisions about _that._ Maybe, he reflected, before he thought about moving on romantically, he should move on emotionally. Instead of shutting himself away in his study when the pain grew too great, maybe he should be sharing his thoughts and these photographs with the only part of Melena that remained besides memories- their children.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **Chapter 17**

Annalie quite liked her routine of having a cup of tea in the kitchen before bed. At first it had been alone, and then for a time, Frex had joined her and they'd talk. Now, it was just her again. Whilst Annalie wasn't sure exactly what had happened and was slightly bewildered as to why she was abruptly getting the cold shoulder from the Governor; she did appreciate the solitude.

At the end of the summer, Annalie was sitting at the kitchen table writing letters when Frex entered the room. She was tired, they'd had a long day getting Elphaba ready to go back to school the following week, and Annalie herself was starting to put together the plans for what she'd be doing with Nessa that semester; but she wanted to finish this letter before it got too late.

"Oh. Hello," Frex said, sounding surprised to see her sitting there.

"Hi."

Frex shifted on his feet for a moment, reminding Annalie vividly of Elphaba. "May I join you?"

Annalie blinked. "Sure."

She half-heartedly resumed her letter, feeling slightly self-conscious as he made himself some tea and then took his usual seat opposite her. Things were a little better between them, but Annalie still felt a distance.

"What are you working on?"

Annalie looked up. "I'm just writing to my roommate from Shiz. She just got married," she explained.

"You weren't invited to the wedding?"

"No, I was," Annalie answered. "I just chose not to go."

"I would have given you the time-"

"No, it's not that," she cut him off. "I just… the best man is an ex-boyfriend," she explained, a little hesitantly. "I didn't really want to see him. She understood- we weren't like best friends or anything."

Frex nodded as though he understood, but said nothing.

"It's not as though we had a _bad_ breakup really," Annalie continued, although she wasn't sure why she was still talking. "It was just… Tomaz died and I wanted to stay in Emelle with my parents, and he couldn't understand how I could change my plans- our plans," she amended with a faint grimace.

"Your plans?"

"We were going to go live in the Vinkus and teach," she shrugged slightly, looking faintly wistful. "He went without me. And now he's married with a son, apparently."

"And you're here," Frex said.

Annalie nodded slowly. "I'm here," she agreed.

"Do you regret not going?" he asked her.

She pondered that thoughtfully. "No," she finally said. "My parents were so fragile after Tomaz died, I couldn't leave them. And I believe everything happens for a reason. And if I'd gone with him, I never would have gotten to know you or the girls," she said simply.

Frex nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Annalie, I'd like to ask you a question," he said. "You may find it improper or inappropriate or not to your taste; and I assure you that your answer will in no way affect your job or our friendship if you refuse."

Annalie tried not to look totally bewildered. "Alright," she agreed, her mind frantically running through every scenario as to what he was about to ask her.

One scenario her mind did not consider was, "I'd like to ask you to dinner," which were the next words out of his mouth.

Stunned, she couldn't help but gape at him slightly. "Dinner?"

"Yes. Dinner."

Annalie may have not had a serious relationship since Shiz, but she had dated enough that she didn't have to ask what context this dinner was in. But she was still taken aback.

"Oh. Well…"

Annalie stalled, thinking furiously. She wasn't sure what to say. Dinner- a _date-_ with Frex. Frex. Her employer.

Did she _want_ to go on a date with Frex? She was reasonably sure if her mother or friends were here, they'd tell her that was a bad idea. And Annalie could safely say the idea had never crossed her mind before. She liked Frex. In the past few months, as he worked on his relationship with Elphaba and relaxed somewhat, they had developed a genuine friendship. But a date was something different.

"Ok," she finally agreed.

Frex, she noted with a hint of amusement, looked a little surprised and almost relieved at her answer.

"Very well then. Shall we say Friday night? I'll ask Nikita to stay back and watch the girls."

"Ok," Annalie nodded.

Frex finished his tea and rose to his feet. "Excellent. Well… goodnight."

"Goodnight," Annalie echoed.

The next day, Elphaba and Nessa decided they wanted to make cookies, and Annalie and Nikita agreed- Annalie to supervise, and Nikita to relinquish her kitchen to them while she did the laundry.

As the cookies were baking, Annalie sent the girls off to play while she cleaned up.

"Do you want me to help?" Elphaba asked her.

"You can help by occupying your sister," Annalie answered, and Elphaba smiled and hurried off after Nessa.

"So," Nikita announced her presence in the kitchen. "The Governor asked me to work late on Friday night."

"Oh?" Annalie said, trying sound casual. "Are you doing it?"

"Actually, Akio and I have plans with his sister and her husband for their thirtieth wedding anniversary. But I volunteered Ottah to babysit."

Annalie chuckled. "How kind of you."

"Oh, he'll make them giant ice cream sundaes and keep them both up past their bedtimes playing board games and love it," Nikita said dismissively. "Although I think the last time he baby-sat he taught Elphaba how to play poker," she added thoughtfully.

" _Poker?_ When was this?" Annalie demanded.

"It was the beginning of last summer," Nikita laughed. "I was supposed to watch the girls while the Governor went to a formal dinner; but Ottah was being grounded for something, so Akio and I made him do it instead."

"Where he taught Elphaba how to play poker," Annalie finished. "Right."

"So, the Governor asked me to baby-sit because he was going out. You have plans?"

Annalie avoided her gaze. "I do."

"Annalie. Anything you'd like to share?" Nikita asked pointedly.

"You know, when we met, I never pegged you as a gossip," Annalie said, faintly exasperated, turning to the older woman.

Nikita raised an eyebrow at her and said nothing.

"It's just dinner, Nikita," Annalie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I know the two of you are friends, but I didn't think that had become anything more than that."

Annalie faltered. "It hasn't. He just asked me to dinner."

"It's a date," Nikita corrected her. "He hasn't dated in any form or capacity since Melena died."

Annalie had sort of assumed that, but it still caught her unaware. It filled her with a very odd feeling at the thought of being someone's first date in over a decade.

"It's just dinner," she repeated.

As Annalie dressed for dinner on Friday, she found herself thinking about the last date she'd been on. It had been about eighteen months ago, if she was remembering correctly, with a guy who had been her brother's best friend. They had dated for about two months, before Annalie had realised that what she was really drawn to about him was the memories of Tomaz.

She tried to remember how she had felt before that first date and this one, as she put on a silk deep red dress that was one of her favourites; and arranged her blonde hair into a chignon. She couldn't remember specifically, but she assumed it was rather similar. Annalie had rather hoped that dating got easier as you got older. Clearly, that wasn't the case.

Ottah arrived at Colwen Grounds at half past seven, just in time to have dinner with Elphaba and Nessa, which allowed Annalie and Frex to leave while the girls were distracted. Annalie had been sure that Elphaba would have noticed something and asked questions- she noticed everything. But if Elphaba had noticed Frex and Annalie both had plans on the one night, she hadn't said anything to Annalie.

"Did Elphaba ask you anything about where we were going?" she asked him as they headed out to the carriage.

"No. Did she say something to you?"

"No, which surprised me. She usually notices almost everything."

Frex made a murmur in his throat. "I think she's distracted by school starting on Monday. I think she's more nervous about going back than she's letting on."

That surprised Annalie, because she hadn't noticed anything.

"She told you that?"

"No. But when we had our lunch this week and I brought it up, she went quiet. That was a sign."

It thrillified Annalie to no end that Frex now knew his daughter well enough to know when something was bothering her. It even delighted her that he had picked up on it, and she hadn't.

"I think once she gets in there and starts learning stuff, she'll be fine," Annalie said confidently, as he helped her into the carriage.

"Well," Frex said as the carriage set off a moment later. "I made a reservation at _The Olive Tree._ I hope that's alright."

"That's fine," Annalie replied.

She hadn't been to _The Olive Tree,_ but she knew of it. It was supposed to be very nice, according to Ismene.

When they had gotten to the restaurant and ordered, they fell into a strange silence. It wasn't quite uncomfortable, nor was it the usual first date silence. Neither of them seemed sure what to say.

"I suppose we should cover the usual first date topics," she finally said.

Frex raised his eyes from the wine list. "First date topics?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you know, families, hobbies, et cetera. I know you haven't dated in years, but I'm sure the formula hasn't changed that much. Has it?"

Frex looked surprised briefly and then he frowned thoughtfully. "I must admit, it feels much the same as I remember it," he finally said. "As far as the 'first date topics', I think we already must have covered that information."

"You may know it about me, but I don't think I know it about you," she countered.

Frex considered her words. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

That seemed to help break the ice between them, and it helped more when the food arrived. It surprised Annalie a little that there was much about Frex she didn't know. After all, they'd known each other for over a year, she lived in his house, and for a few months at least, they had considered one another friends. How, she wondered as they ordered dessert, had she lived in the same house as him for more than a year, and not known that Frex enjoyed collecting coins?

"Coins? Really? How long have you been doing that?"

"Nearly twenty-five years."

"How do you get started on something like that?" Annalie asked curiously.

"I started when my father died," Frex answered candidly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Frex shook his head. "It's fine. It was quite a long time ago."

Annalie wasn't sure where to take the conversation from there.

"So, tell me," Frex said conversationally. "Why did you choose to study Linguification at Shiz?"

Annalie relaxed as she launched into the story- it wasn't a long story, nor an important one, but it moved the conversation back onto easier grounds.

It was after ten o'clock by the time they left the restaurant. When they returned to the house, Ottah was sitting in the living room, reading a book.

"Are the girls in bed?" Frex asked him.

Ottah nodded as he got to his feet. "Yeah. Nessa's been asleep for ages, and Fabala turned her light out an hour ago."

Frex nodded approvingly. "Thank you for watching them."

Ottah shrugged lightly. "No worries. We had fun."

Frex saw Ottah out, as Annalie treaded softly down the hall to check on Nessa. Sure enough, she was sleeping soundly, her nightlight lit as per usual.

Annalie went across to her own room, and slipped off her shoes and took down her hair. Then she left the room and headed back to the living room.

"I checked on Nessa," she said when she met Frex. "She's sleeping."

Frex turned to her and stared at her for a moment. "Good."

"I don't believe," he added after a beat. "That I mentioned that you looked quite lovely tonight."

Annalie smiled faintly, feeling herself blush slightly. "Thank you. And thank you for dinner. I- I had a nice time," she said, a little surprised to realise she was being sincere.

"So did I. Perhaps we can do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that," Annalie agreed. "Well, goodnight, Frexspar."

"Goodnight."

Annalie retreated to her room and began to get ready for bed. She had meant what she said- she had enjoyed herself tonight and would like to repeat it. Annalie wondered what that meant- if this continued, what would this mean for her job? For the girls? What would the Munchkins say?

 _Stop it,_ she ordered herself. "You've had one dinner, don't get ahead of yourself."

But she couldn't keep her mind from mulling over questions and scenarios that might never be important as she went to bed and tried to fall asleep.

She had finally managed to fall into a light doze, when a sound jerked her awake. Frowning in the darkness, Annalie lifted herself onto her elbows and cocked her head, listening intently. Was it Nessa?

She sat up and pulled on her robe, peeping through the bathroom door that separated her room from Nessa's. There was no sound, save for that of Nessa's even breathing. What was it then? Her imagination?

It sounded again, and Annalie looked upwards. She hadn't imagined it. It was a cry.

"Elphaba," she breathed and hurried out of the room and towards the stairs.

She was halfway up the back staircase when there came a short scream, and then a loud thud that shook the walls. In alarm, Annalie ran up to the landing and drew to a stop suddenly, unable to supress a gasp.

Frex was picking himself off the hallway floor.

"Wha-?" Annalie began to ask, but Frex barely glanced at her before going into Elphaba's bedroom and Annalie hastily followed, turning on the light as she entered.

Elphaba was sitting up in bed, her knees brought up to her chest and sobbing desperately.

Annalie made to move to comfort her, but Frex got there before her and sat down beside his daughter on the bed, pulling her close. Elphaba stiffened and almost flinched as Frex reached out to her, but Frex either didn't notice or ignored it.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba was sobbing. "I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to."

Annalie was bewildered. What in Oz's name had happened?

She wanted to stay, but then they both heard Nessa calling out. "Annalie? Daddy?"

"I'll go," Annalie said quickly, seeing the torn look on Frex's face.

He nodded in acknowledgment, and Annalie hurried back downstairs and into Nessa's room.

"What was the noise?" Nessa asked the minute she entered, looking scared.

"Everything's fine," Annalie said soothingly, going to her side. "Your sister's a little upset is all."

"Oh," Nessa replied, looking relieved. "Did she have a bad dream?"

"She might have," Annalie agreed, motioning for her to lie back down and tucking her in again. "She'll be fine, your father's with her."

Annalie sat with Nessa until she drifted back to sleep, finally leaving the room fifteen minutes later. Hearing sounds from the kitchen, she entered the room and found Frex at the sink washing a glass.

"Is Elphaba ok?" she asked him, pulling her robe tighter around her.

He turned his head slightly towards her. "She had a nightmare. Apparently, Ottah told her a ghost story before she went to bed."

Annalie winced. "Oh. What happened with-"

"She jumped when I opened the door," Frex explained.

Annalie hesitated. "Her magic?"

Frex nodded stiffly. For a moment, it was almost like how he had been when Annalie first arrived.

"Maybe-"

"She's fine. I gave her some warm milk, left the hall light on, and she's back asleep," Frex said coolly.

"I think she needs lessons to help her learn to control her magic," Annalie said.

Frex sighed impatiently. "Annalie, it's late and-"

"You can't pretend it doesn't exist anymore," Annalie argued. "I heard her up there. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure she was apologising for sending you flying into a wall, yes?"

Frex paused. "Yes."

"Has she ever hurt anyone before? Even accidentally?"

"No."

"You got lucky tonight that it was just a bump on the head. But if Elphaba doesn't learn to control her powers, she _could_ hurt someone. Herself, Nessa, or you. Or anyone. And she'll feel awful about it."

Frex looked at her, and Annalie could almost see him mulling over her words.

"Just think about it," she beseeched him. "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Frex replied quietly.

Left alone in the kitchen, Frex finished washing the glass that Elphaba's milk had been in, and the pan used to heat the milk.

Before returning to his own bed, he checked in on Elphaba again. She was sleeping, although her face was not quite peaceful. Frex left the lamp in the hall lit, just in case she awoke again.

He had pretended not to see it, but he hadn't missed how when he'd approached Elphaba, she had flinched. No doubt, he was resigned to realise, she had expected him to respond to her use of magic as he had every other time.

They had come far, and covered many topics in the past few months, but they had never discussed the topic of her powers. It had been so long since she'd even used her powers, it was easy to forget about them. Frex rather preferred it that way.

He gingerly ran his hand over the back of his head, easily finding the tender spot where his skull had made impact with the wall. Annalie, as usual when it came to Elphaba, had a point. They had been lucky Elphaba had never hurt anyone before, and he knew if she did, she'd be guilt-ridden.

Maybe he should look into lessons for her, although he wasn't sure how to go about such a thing. But first and foremost, Frex thought firmly, his first priority was to have a word with Ottah before the boy returned to Shiz, about the appropriateness of telling young children ghost stories before bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **AN. I got asked on Tumblr how I picture Annalie and thought I'd share my answer here too. Kate Winslet. If that helps anyone at all.**

 **Chapter 18**

Despite all worries to the contrary, Elphaba's resumption of school in the fall seemed to be going quite well. Elphaba reported that no one was acting unkindly towards her- actually, her classmates chose mostly to ignore her as much as possible, but Elphaba seemed to prefer that. Annalie had been holding out hope she might make a friend or two, but for now, Elphaba was content to be left to her own company.

She did seem to be living more in her head a little more than usual, but Frex and Annalie decided leave it alone and just watch her for now. Ismene Fairchild was her teacher once again, and they were getting regular updates from her on Elphaba's well-being and progress from her.

In October, Nessa turned seven. They followed the traditions are per usual, and perhaps it was Annalie's imagination, but Elphaba and Frex seemed to cope a little better than the previous year.

By that stage, Annalie and Frex had gone for coffee four times, lunch once, and had two more dinners. And neither could deny they were dating any more, although Frex was loath to use that term.

"Dating is what teenagers do," he had complained.

"I'm pretty sure it's what single people do," Annalie had countered. "What else would you call it?"

Early on, they had made an agreement. They wouldn't tell the girls unless there was something to tell them. It seemed the sensible thing to do in the situation, when they were still finding their feet.

But by December, the time had come for a change.

The Sunday before Lurlinemas, Frex and Annalie took the girls shopping for Lurlinemas presents. At first they split up, Annalie got Elphaba to help her shop for Nessa, whilst Frex and Nessa shopped for Elphaba. And then Frex gave Elphaba and Nessa some money, and allowed them to go off on their own to shop for Frex and Annalie.

"Stick together," was the only caution Frex told them.

When they had disappeared from view, Frex turned to Annalie.

"Should we get a coffee?"

"And a muffin," Annalie agreed. "What?" she added, off the look he gave her. "I'm hungry. Shopping burns calories. It's a fact."

"Hmm," Frex said, smiling slightly.

As they sat drinking their coffee, Frex and Annalie tried to guess what the girls would buy for them, and shared what the girls had each picked out for the other.

"Do you think we should tell them?" he asked her out of the blue, just as she was about to take a bite of the blueberry muffin she had gotten with her coffee.

Annalie put the muffin down slowly. "Do _you_ think we should tell them?" she countered.

"Yes," Frex replied calmly.

"Ok."

He looked at her quizzically. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes," Annalie chuckled slightly. "I've been letting you make that decision," she admitted. "They're your children, I felt that should be your call."

She couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Then we're agreed? That _this_ isn't… insignificant?"

Annalie smiled. "No. This isn't insignificant," she agreed, and that time, she could tell what he felt about that.

That realisation had caught her by surprise, particularly given what she had thought about him when she had first come to Munchkinland.

"When do you want to tell them? After Lurlinemas?" she asked him.

"No," Frex replied thoughtfully. "Let's tell them before. Tomorrow? When Elphaba gets home from school? I don't have any meetings after one."

"Ok," Annalie agreed.

Annalie didn't think she was nervous about Elphaba and Nessa knowing that she was dating their father. After all, she and the girls got along well, didn't they? What was there to be nervous about? Actually, Annalie was still surprised they'd made it this far without them noticing anything- and by 'them', she namely meant Elphaba.

Which suggested that either they actually were being as subtle as they thought, or Elphaba had just been more in her head with readjustment back to school than they'd thought.

Annalie was distracted all the next day while Elphaba was at school. She and Frex had talked somewhat about exactly how to tell them, and Annalie kept mentally rehearsing the conversation in her head, trying to picture how the girls would react. The bright side was that Frex was doing most of the talking- Annalie was only there for moral support and to help answer any questions the girls had.

When Elphaba came home, Nikita had a plate of brownies and a glass of milk waiting for her. The housekeeper knew what was about to happen.

"Brownies can't hurt," she'd shrugged when Annalie raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Is that a vote of confidence?" Annalie asked her unsurely.

Frex entered the kitchen as the girls were finishing their second brownie each, and Annalie was picking at her first.

"Hi, Dad," Elphaba greeted him.

Although it had been happening for almost two months now, it still thrillified Annalie when Elphaba called Frex "Dad" as opposed to "Father."

"Are you going to have a brownie, Daddy?" Nessa asked him.

"I'd love to, Nessa. How was school, Fabala?"

"It was ok," Elphaba replied.

Her tone was light, so Annalie was pretty sure she was speaking honestly.

Frex sat down beside Nessa and opposite Elphaba, and exchanged a brief glance with Annalie.

"So," he began.

With that one word, both girls looked up at him. And from the corner of her eye, Annalie saw Nikita silently and discreetly leave the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Elphaba asked immediately.

"No," Frex assured her. "But I do you want to talk to you about something."

He took a breath and cleared his throat slightly.

"Girls, since she's been living in our home, Miss Annalie and I have become very good friends."

Annalie quirked an eyebrow slightly. She was back to 'Miss Annalie' now, was she? He'd chosen an odd moment to revert to formalities.

Nessa and Elphaba were watching their father silently. Nessa's face was blank, but Elphaba's brow was furrowed slightly.

"She's our friend too, Daddy," Nessa said to Frex, as though reminding him of that fact.

He smiled at his youngest. "I know. And I'm glad for that."

Frex half-glanced at Annalie once more.

"Girls, Annalie and I are, well, courting."

 _Courting?_ Annalie almost laughed. _That_ was his response to not liking the term 'dating'? She might have actually laughed, had she not been holding her breath and watching Elphaba and Nessarose very closely.

"What does 'courting' mean?" Nessa asked her father.

Frex looked stumped at how to answer that, as simple a question as it was. Annalie opened her mouth to jump in, but Elphaba beat her to it.

"It means they're dating, Nessa."

" _Oh!"_ Nessa's eyes widened. "Really?"

"For how long?" Elphaba asked at the same time.

"Three months or so. Since the end of the summer," Annalie answered Elphaba.

She nodded slowly.

"What do you do on dates?" Nessa frowned curiously.

"Well, it depends," Annalie said, seeing Frex wasn't about to answer that question either. "Sometimes we have dinner, or lunch, or coffee. And we just… talk. And spend time together."

"Oh."

Nessa fell into a thoughtful silence. "So, if you and Daddy got married, you'd be our new mother?"

"Stepmother," Annalie was quick to correct her, but her answer was lost amidst the sound of Elphaba's chair scraping against the floor as she stood up quickly.

"May I be excused? I have homework," she said to Frex.

Frex looked startled. "Fabala-"

Elphaba didn't wait for a response before hurrying out of the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to her," Frex said, his tone laced with concern.

"No," Annalie stopped him. "Frex, let me, please?"

Frex faltered, looking after Elphaba, but then nodded. "Alright."

Annalie made her way up the stairs and gently knocked on the door to Elphaba's room.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba was sitting at her desk, her school books open in front of her, but she didn't appear to be working. Annalie softly shut the door behind her as she entered the room, and slowly seated herself on Elphaba's bed.

"Elphaba? Do you want to talk?"

"I'm ok," Elphaba said quietly.

"I know this was a surprise, but-"

"Are you and Dad in love?" she interrupted, turning to face her.

Annalie faltered. She and Frex hadn't said those words to each other yet, and Annalie wasn't sure the first person to hear them should be Elphaba.

"We care about each other a lot. And we both care very much about you and your sister."

"So, Nessa's right. If you get married, you'd be our stepmother."

Annalie let a breath slowly. She was pretty sure she'd realised what Elphaba was thinking.

"Elphaba, come over here. Please?"

Elphaba got up and came to sit beside Annalie on the bed. Annalie reached out and took her hand comfortingly.

"Listen to me, sweetheart. I don't know what exactly is going to happen with your father and I. But, if it gets to the point of marriage, I'm not going to replace your mother. You _had_ a mother, and no one can ever take her place."

"What if it doesn't? What if you break up?"

"If things don't work out, I'll still be in your life," Annalie promised her. "Your dad and I have talked about this- he knows how important you and Nessa are to me."

Elphaba didn't look convinced. Eventually, Annalie left her to mull it over and process everything.

"Maybe it's like when I first met her," Annalie mused thoughtfully, as she and Nikita set the table for dinner.

"In what way?"

"I feel like I have to prove myself to her all over again. That she can trust me and I'm not going anywhere."

Nikita nodded slowly. "I think you're right. But also, once she gets used to the idea, I think it'll be fine."

Over the next week, Annalie was sure that Elphaba was watching her and Frex closely whenever they were in the same room. But other than that, she said nothing about them dating.

Annalie had shared her thoughts on the matter with Frex, who in turn had his own conversation with Elphaba.

"I think she wants confirmation that _she's_ not going to get hurt in this," Frex said honestly when Annalie asked him how it had gone.

Annalie made a face. "We can't give her that," she replied unhappily. "I mean, I told her whatever happened with us, I wasn't going anywhere."

"I told her the same thing. There's nothing more we can do," Frex said.

Lurlinemas was a quiet affair this year, with just the four of them. Frex, via Annalie, had invited Lilou and Pim out again; but her parents had politely declined the offer. Annalie was sure, however, if they had known she and Frex were dating, they would have come.

Annalie had wanted to be sure before they had told the girls, but she wanted to be _very_ sure before saying anything to her parents. She knew her father would worry about her dating her employer, and her mother would want the same answers Elphaba did- and Annalie wanted to have answers first.

But Lurlinemas was much the same as it had been the year prior- they had the tree decorated, the water fountain in place, and they lit their candles every night of the week. On Lurlinemas morning, Frex made waffles and they exchanged gifts.

They had a very peaceful day, but Annalie was still glad when the day was over and the girls were in bed. Although her favourite moment of the day came when she was saying goodnight to Elphaba.

"Annalie?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

Elphaba was curled up on her side, watching Annalie with large, dark solemn eyes.

"If you and Dad break up, we'd still see you?"

"Yes. As much as possible," Annalie promised her.

Elphaba nodded thoughtfully.

"If you _did_ get married," she said slowly. "That'd be ok."

She looked a little nervous, but Annalie smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad. And I meant what I said, I wouldn't be replacing your mom. No one can ever do that."

Elphaba nodded again.

"Anything like that is a long way off yet, sweetheart. It may not even happen," Annalie said.

"I know. I just wanted you to know," Elphaba replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When she came downstairs, she sat down with a weary yet contented sigh. Frex was sitting in the living room reading the book Elphaba and Annalie had picked out for him.

"I was just going to make some tea," he said, looking up. "Do you want some?"

"Sure," Annalie agreed. "I'll make it."

Frex waved her down. "I'll do it."

He made the tea and handed her a cup.

"Is the book good?" Annalie asked him.

"So far."

"Good. According to Nessa, Elphaba spent fifteen minutes picking that out," she informed him.

"Elphaba picked it out? By herself?" Frex asked in surprise.

"Apparently."

"She has good taste for a ten year old."

Annalie laughed faintly. "Have you seen what _she_ reads? I think she just has good taste."

"Speaking of gifts," Frex said, rather randomly, and then left the room.

Annalie looked after him in bewilderment, which was lessened when he returned with a long flat box in his hands.

"Happy Lurlinemas," he said, handing it to her.

Annalie placed her tea cup on the coffee table, so she had both hands free to hold the box.

"But… you already gave me a gift," she said, puzzled.

They had decided in advance not to exchange personal gifts, instead they had each put their name on a gift alongside Elphaba and Nessa.

The box Annalie held in her hands now, had a very simple message on the card- _"Dear Annalie. Happy Lurlinemas. Frex."_

"We said we weren't-"

"I know," Frex interrupted, sitting next to her. "Open it."

Annalie obeyed, and inside, found a truly beautiful diamond necklace.

"Frex," she gasped slightly. "It's _beautiful."_

"I wanted you to know," Frex said quietly. "That when I said that we weren't insignificant, I meant that. I don't take this lightly."

He reached over and took her hand. "I- I care about you very much, Annalie. More than I thought it was possible to care about anyone again."

"I care about you too," Annalie said.

"I'm aware that our situation is complicated, with the girls-"

"I _love_ the girls," Annalie cut him off. "You know that. We've talked about this."

"Yes," Frex allowed. "But that was at the beginning. Things are different now, and I wanted to give you the opportunity to reassess."

"I don't want to reassess," Annalie said firmly.

Frex smiled at her. "Alright then."

"Alright," Annalie returned the smile.

Frex kissed her gently. "Happy Lurlinemas."

"Happy Lurlinemas," Annalie replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: The** _ **Wicked**_ **universe and the characters you recognise are not mine. The plot and all original characters are the creation and copyright of me.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Seven Months Later**

It was a beautiful summer day in Munchkinland. The sky was a dazzling blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

In the garden of the Governor's mansion, a crowd of fifty people milled around, talking. The atmosphere was light and joyous, their laughter and chatter carrying around to the open ground floor window of Annalie's bedroom.

"Alright, you're done," Nikita declared to Nessa, putting down the hairbrush. "Elphaba, your turn."

Elphaba turned from the window, where she had been trying to look out at the guests. "My hair's already done," she protested.

Annalie glanced at Elphaba in the mirror. Elphaba's long black hair was brushed straight and adorned with a jewelled headband.

"She's fine, Nikita."

"You don't want your hair like Nessa's?" Nikita asked Elphaba, gesturing to the braid adorned with flowers she had arranged Nessa's hair in.

Elphaba shook her head firmly. "Nope."

Nikita sighed. "Ok."

Nessa wheeled herself over to Annalie. "How much longer?" she asked.

Annalie glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ten minutes. You look very pretty," she answered with a smile. "You both do," she added to Elphaba, who rewarded her with a small smile.

"You look most beautiful, Ima," Nessa beamed at her.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Annalie rose from the vanity and straightened out the skirt of her wedding dress nervously. She loved her dress- it had been hand stitched by her godmother, who was the best seamstress in Emelle, and Annalie had helped with the design. It sat just off the shoulders with a v-neckline, with a jewelled band around the waist. The skirt flared out slightly from the knees down, ending in a slight train.

Her godmother had also made the dresses for Elphaba and Nessarose, and she and Annalie had helped the girls design them. Nessa's was was blue-purple colour, sleeveless and with a full skirt with several petticoats. Elphaba's was more simple- a one shouldered dress that was made of a silver fabric that almost looked purple in some lights.

"Have you got your something new and everything?" Elphaba asked Annalie, sitting on the bed.

"Well, my dress is new, the necklace from your dad is my something old, my mother's veil is something borrowed, and my shoes are blue," Annalie counted off on her fingers. "Is that everything?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. But you only got the necklace for Lurlinemas. Is that old enough?" she wondered.

Annalie laughed. "I'm sure it'll suffice," she reassured her.

In the two months that they had been engaged, Annalie and Frex had tried to include the girls in all aspects of the wedding plans, as well as other decisions. Before proposing to Annalie, Frex had not only asked Lilou and Pim for their blessing, but Elphaba and Nessa.

Likewise, Annalie and Frex had sat the girls down soon after they'd gotten engaged, and discussed with them the idea of Annalie adopting them, so that they were protected in case something should ever happen to Frex.

"What do we call you?" Nessa had asked in this same discussion.

That had spurred a whole other conversation. Frex and Elphaba were reluctant about the idea of calling Annalie "Mother", which Annalie understood and accepted. But Nessa, who had no memories of Melena, had wanted some term for her other than "Annalie."

After a lot of brainstorming and talking it over, they had settled on "Ima", an old Glikkun term for mother. Nessa was already using it, but Elphaba was refraining so far, although she had taken to sometimes referring to her as "Anna".

What pleased Annalie most was how her parents had reacted. When they'd first heard about the relationship, Annalie knew they weren't thrilled. There was the age difference, and the fact of Annalie's position. However, they hadn't protested too much. Annalie knew why- the memory of Pim and Tomaz's estrangement before his death still weighed on both her parents, and they weren't going to risk pushing away the one child they still had.

But Annalie had convinced them on the subject, and when her parents had come down to Munchkinland after Annalie had written them about the engagement, her mother had immediately drawn Elphaba and Nessa into a tight hug.

"How lucky are we," she'd said. "To be getting a son-in-law _and_ such two beautiful, intelligent granddaughters?"

Annalie suspected that Elphaba was little overwhelmed by all the family members she was suddenly acquiring. Nessa was excited and just had questions, most of which Annalie and Frex had no answers to.

It was as small a wedding as they could manage- Frex being the Governor had meant there were a certain number of provincial dignitaries that had to be invited. Plus, Lilou and Pim had insisted on inviting what felt like the entire Swift family tree- not to mention her mother's side.

"How many times will our only daughter get married?" Lilou had demanded and Annalie had reluctantly given in.

Annalie had asked a girl to stand up with her, who had been one of her closest friends since their childhood. Frex had the mayor as his best man, and Elphaba and Nessa were bridesmaids. It was going to be a simple garden wedding.

"Is it time yet?" Nessa asked again.

Annalie giggled and exchanged a glance with Nikita.

"I'll go let them know you're ready," the housekeeper said. "Good luck, girls. You all look beautiful."

Nikita left and a moment later, Lilou and Pim entered the room.

"Are you ready, Anna?" Pim asked his daughter.

She nodded confidently. "Yes. Girls, you good?"

Elphaba nodded, and handed Nessa the small bouquet of lilies that matched her own, and Annalie's larger one.

"Come here," Annalie urged them softly and she knelt down and drew them both close to her.

"I love your dad," she said simply. "And I love you both very much. Thank you for letting me part of your family."

"We love you too," Elphaba replied quietly.

"Alright, let's go girls," Lilou urged them.

She kissed Annalie on the cheek, rather tearily, and then led the girls out of the room. Pim beamed at his daughter and offered her his arm.

"Your mother and I love you, Anna."

"I love you guys too. I wish Tomaz was here," Annalie said, her smile falling somewhat.

Her father squeezed her hand gently. "He is, darling. He is."

Arm in arm, they left what was only Annalie's bedroom for a few more moments, and headed through the house to the back garden.

Annalie watched, her heart swelling with love and pride, not only as Elphaba pushed Nessa's chair over the grass down the makeshift aisle towards the altar where Frex waited, but as Frex looked at his daughters- both of them- with pure affection in his eyes. Annalie's maid of honour followed behind them, and a moment later, Pim and Annalie took their first steps into the sunlit garden.

It was a very simple ceremony, very low-key. The minister spoke to the crowd about the significance of the day and what it meant.

"Welcome everyone. Frexspar and Annalie have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Most often we think of marriage as the joining of two people to be wife and husband. In reality, marriage is often much more than that. It is also the coming together and merging of family and friends. There is an unknown quote that feels significant for today- _'Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what.'_ Now, Frexspar and Annalie have chosen you to bear witness the formation of their new family."

Frex and Annalie spoke their vows clearly to one another, their voices resonating in the garden that was otherwise silent save for the chirping of birds and the summer breeze rustling through the leaves.

"Do you Frexspar, take Annalie to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Frex held Annalie's hands tightly, looking solemnly into her eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Annalie, take Frexspar to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Annalie said.

Once they had exchanged rings, matching bands of platinum, the minister turned to the crowd again.

"Annalie and Frexspar, today you are making a life-long commitment to share the rest of your lives with each other and to honour your children as well."

He gestured to three jars that stood on a table beside where Elphaba and Nessarose were; two smaller jars- one with red sand, one with blue, and a larger empty one.

"Your family relationship is symbolized through the pouring of these individual containers of sand; one, representing you, Annalie and all that you were, all that you are, and all that you will ever be. One representing you, Frexspar, and all that you were and all that you are, and all that you will ever be. And one that is empty to symbolise the new family you are founding today."

He beckoned Annalie and Frex over to the small table, and handed Annalie the red sand and Frex the blue- colours which Elphaba and Nessa had picked out for each of them.

"As you each hold your sand the separate jars of sand represent your lives to this moment; individual and unique. As you now combine your sand together, your lives also join together as one family."

Annalie took Elphaba's hand, as Frex moved Nessa's chair forward and they got each girl to help them carefully tip the sand in each jar into the larger one, watching the red and blue sand combine.

"Why red and blue?" Annalie had asked them when the girls had told them their choices.

"Red and blue make purple," Nessa had explained. "We like purple."

Elphaba's answer had been more meaningful. "It's not just two random colours. They fit. They make a whole new colour, it's not just a mess."

Annalie and Frex had exchanged a look.

"We're purple," she'd grinned at him.

"I don't know what that means exactly," he replied. "But I'm going to trust my girls that it's a good thing."

"It's a good thing," Elphaba had reassured him.

"Just as these grains of sand can never be separated and poured again into the individual containers, so will your marriage and your family be," the minister spoke as the four of them poured the sand.

Leaving the jar of mixed sand on the table, Annalie and Frex resumed their positions before the minister.

"It has been a great honour to witness and preside over this occasion today," the minister said. "And now, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Even as they obeyed, half the reason behind Annalie's smile was that she was sure Elphaba and Nessa were averting their eyes- they were both fairly grossed out by any sign of affection between Annalie and their father, as children were.

Sure enough, when they parted to the applause of the guests, the first thing they did was turn to the girls. Elphaba was looking over at the guests, while Nessa was looking at the ground.

The rest of the day was a blur, until at last, the time had come for Frex and Annalie to leave. They were going to have a short honeymoon alone in the Emerald City, leaving the girls in the care of Lilou and Pim, who were remaining behind in Munchkinland to watch them. And afterwards, they would take a family vacation to Emelle. Annalie wanted to show Frex and the girls her childhood town.

"Will you bring us back a present?" Nessa asked hopefully as they said goodbye.

Frex laughed. "What kind of present?"

"I don't know. Just something."

"We'll see," Frex answered her.

"Fabala, is there anything you want from the Emerald City?" Annalie asked Elphaba.

The little green girl just shook her head. "No. Just come home," she replied solemnly.

Annalie wrapped her into a tight hug. "As soon as we can," she promised.

Frex hugged Elphaba next and kissed the top of her head. "You looked beautiful today, Fabala. You're growing up so fast," he said, a wistful note in his voice. "I love you."

"Love you too," Elphaba returned quietly.

Finally, Annalie and Frex tore themselves away from the girls and left, heading towards the Yellow Brick Road.

"They'll be ok," Annalie reassured Frex, who looked faintly troubled. "My parents will take care of them. It's only a week."

"I know," Frex agreed. "It's just never been this hard to leave them before," he admitted.

Annalie smiled and took his hand.

"It's one week," she repeated. "And then we can start a whole new chapter. As a family."

Frex returned her smile and raised kissed her hand. "As a family," he agreed.

Annalie couldn't wait to see what the new epoch in her life- _their_ life- would bring them.

 **The End**

 **AN. So here we are. Because I once wondered "how would Elphaba be different if she'd had a mother figure in her life growing up?" Essentially, this was to set up that universe. There _will_ be a Fiyeraba sequel, but I have no idea when it'll be up. I don't even have a plot figured out yet, so... **

**But thank you everyone for giving this fic a chance, and for all your reviews! Most of all, I'm glad you all liked Annalie!**

 **My next fic is called _Long Time Coming_ (unless I think of an amazing title to replace it with before I finish it) and it's inspired by the film _What A Girl Wants._ At the time of posting, I'm on chapter 3 and there's about 30 planned. As always, I'll keep you posted on Twitter and Tumblr.**


End file.
